


The Curious Case of The Night that Never Happened (and Other Mysteries)

by happylikeafool, Lego_Femslash (Alicepire)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Swan Backstory, F/F, Idiots in Love, Private Detectives, with accompanying Lego Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylikeafool/pseuds/happylikeafool, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicepire/pseuds/Lego_Femslash
Summary: It's been six weeks since The Night when the Dark One curse was ended for good. It's been four weeks since Emma locked herself away in her creepy old house and refused to come out. But it's time she quits hiding - from what happened, from her feelings, from the people who love her - and Regina is determined to do whatever is necessary to make that happen. If that means supporting Emma as she opens a private detective business, then so be it. So long as they're all clear that Henry is not Veronica Mars - that girl stayed out far too late on school nights for Regina's liking.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I promise notes on future chapters won't be this horrifyingly long, but here we go:  
>   
> 1) If you haven't already, please go check out the accompanying Lego art - it's Amazing!! You can find that [HERE](https://lego-femslash.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Night-That-Never-Happened)  
>   
> 2) I need to say THANKS to Alice!! I had the good fortune of being paired with her during last year’s SQSN and I have the even better fortune of now getting to call her my friend. When she asked if I'd be interested in collaborating on something new together, I jumped at the chance!! This fic would not exist without her - it is truly a collaboration in every single way, all I’ve done is write it and, tbh, if you think a joke is funny, there's at least an 80% chance it was Alice’s idea.  
>   
> 3) Italic bits at the beginning of each chapter are flashbacks. Except for the one in this first chapter, they will all be in chronological order  
>   
> 4) If you want, you can consider this a very loose prequel to our protostar art/fic from last year’s SQSN (The Swan-Mills Family Conquer Disney World), mostly because we've stolen the idea that OUAT is just a poorly written television show from there  
>   
> 5) I hope you enjoy!!!

**_(REGINA)_ **

 

_Regina is reading through a stack of citizen complaints - the backlog at town hall she's avoided dealing with the longest - when the sound of a throat clearing startles her. She looks up, her glasses perched precariously on the bridge of her nose, and her breath catches in her throat._

 

_It's Emma._

 

_Emma in her red leather jacket, with her hands jammed in the pockets of her jeans, her hair loose, blonde curls framing her face, and her cheeks flushed._

 

_It’s been two weeks since that night (The Night) but Regina still isn't used to seeing Emma like this. Isn't used to Emma without her hair pulled back in a harsh bun; without pale skin, dark clothes, and a set jaw; without eyes hard and angry but somehow exuding pain more than anything else._

 

_Emma has been avoiding her, so perhaps Regina's surprise, her unfamiliarity with Emma’s non Dark One appearance, is understandable._

 

_Emma looks hesitant now, nervous and uncertain. “I'm... umm...am I...interrupting you?” she stumbles over her words, rocking on the balls of her feet._

 

_Regina can't help the way her heart rate increases. Can't help the slight tremble in her hands as she removes her glasses and folds them carefully, resting them on the stack of papers in front of her. Can’t help how, instead of just saying no, she chooses a far too formal response instead, like she's completely forgotten how to act around Emma. “I'm just reading citizen complaints. They're mostly about water pressure, or the lack thereof. It's rather monotonous. A distraction would be welcome.”_

 

_Emma’s lips twitch, like she's going to smile, but instead she gulps, forcing that hint of a smile away. “I just… I wanted to tell you that I need to take some time off.”_

 

_Regina quirks an eyebrow slowly. She has questions but she just waits. She knows that Emma will ramble her way to an answer if she's patient. It's one of the things about Emma she should find annoying but that she instead finds impossibly endearing._

 

_“I know, I know,” Emma says. “You're going to say I told you so. But… I just didn't think everyone would act so…” She stops, hesitating and then starting again. “I didn't think they'd make it so hard.”_

 

_Emma hasn’t really said much but it’s enough for Regina to read between the lines._

 

_Her eyes darken and she sits up a little straighter. “Who's been bothering you?” she demands sharply. Whoever it is, however many of them it is, they'll have Regina to deal with._

 

_Emma looks almost startled by the fierce reaction and her green eyes are wide as she studies Regina. “It's fine, Regina. It's not something you need to fix,” she finally says like she's somehow managed to read Regina's mind._

 

_Regina's lips purse and she can't help that she's glowering a bit, displeased at being told to leave it alone. Getting to yell at someone, preferably multiple someones, would have been nice._

 

_“Seriously,” Emma sighs. “I just need some time off. A few weeks, that's all. Is that going to be a problem?”_

 

_Regina softens. “Of course it's not a problem. I told you not to rush back.”_

 

_Emma smiles then. “Ah. See, I knew it. There's the I told you so.”_

 

_Regina just shakes her head, her lips tugging into a smile too._

 

_They stay like that, smiling, eyes locked for several beats before Emma shuffles awkwardly, hand running through loose curls. “Well, uhhh… thanks. See you around, I guess?”_

 

_Regina nods and before she can think of something else to say, Emma is gone from the doorway, almost like she was never even there to begin with._

 

_Regina wonders if things will ever stop being so awkward between them. If they will ever get past The Night._

 

xxxxxx

 

Regina's fingers curl around the mug of steaming tea in front of her. She lets the warmth seep through her fingers as she tries to push away her discomfort.

 

Sitting in the Charmings’ loft across from Snow is not somewhere she ever imagined herself willingly choosing to be. She thinks she's probably going to regret encouraging this strange almost friendship Snow seems intent on building. But, for now, it feels like a necessity. She wouldn't ever admit that it might also be welcome.

 

“You have to deal with this,” Snow says, breaking silence that is definitely nearing awkward.

 

Regina's lips purse, but she waits for Snow to continue.

 

“She can't keep hiding out in that creepy house.” Snow insists in a tone that is both exasperated _and_ worried.

 

The _she_ is _Emma_ , the reason Regina is here. Because she's just as worried as Snow.

 

“That house _is_ creepy, right? Don't you think it's creepy?” Snow asks when Regina doesn't immediately respond.

 

“It's certainly not welcoming,” Regina agrees.

 

Snow bobs her head, looking pleased that she's not the only one who thinks so. After a beat, her expression turns expectant. “Please tell me you've got a plan to deal with this.”

 

Regina hasn't seen Emma in four weeks. Letting Emma hide herself away in that odd, lonely, house she took up residence in as the Dark One. She's been giving her _space_ . But now Snow is handing her an excuse to go see Emma and _desire_ and _want_ flicker like a flame in Regina’s chest. She scowls, extinguishing that flicker before it catches - reminding herself that Emma has all but made her feelings known. “You’re her mother, why do I have to be the one to deal with this?” Regina tries to divert. Perhaps it's best if she _doesn't_ see Emma.

 

Snow doesn't even flinch at the sudden sharpness in Regina's voice, she actually has the audacity to look sort of amused. “You know why,” she says, letting that hang between them before adding, “And it's laughable that you're going to pretend like she'd listen to me over you.”

 

Regina sighs. Snow isn't wrong. If Emma is going to listen to one of them, it's certainly not going to be Snow. And they've let this go on too long, Emma can't just keep hiding forever. “Okay,” she concedes, ignoring the infuriating flickering of feelings in her chest once more.

 

“Good,” Snow smiles and there's something still far too amused in her expression for Regina's liking.

 

xxxxxx

 

Regina stands on the porch of the house (she still can't bring herself to think of it as Emma's home). She debates what to do for a long time before she forgoes knocking, takes a deep breath, and tries the door handle. She isn’t all that surprised that the door isn't locked but, still, she can feel a lecture about security on the tip of her tongue.

 

“Emma?” she calls into the dark house. Surely Emma has heard the door open. There's no response though and she's left to traipse through the house in search of the woman she hasn't seen in four weeks.

 

She finds Emma in the living room, sitting cross-legged on the couch, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, a bag of cheetos beside her, her face illuminated only by the glow from the television.

 

Emma looks over at her only when Regina clears her throat.

 

“Regina,” Emma says, looking genuinely startled. “I...uhh...thought you were Henry.” She bites her lip, brushes orange coloured powder from her fingers, and runs a hand through slightly unruly blonde hair in a clear attempt to smooth it out.

 

Regina has a strong urge to reach out and tuck a piece of hair that Emma has missed behind her ear. She has an even stronger urge to sit beside Emma on the couch and pull her close. She swallows thickly, forcing both urges down. “Henry’s at school,” she says carefully, not pointing out that that might be more obvious if Emma opened the blinds and let some light in to give herself a frame of reference for the time of day.

 

“Oh right, yeah.” Emma nods, looking sort of sheepish as her hand rakes through her hair again.

 

Regina let's her eyes flicker towards the television. Her eyes widen as she realizes what exactly it is Emma is watching. She's still staring at the television when she says, “I thought we agreed we weren't going to watch _that_ show anymore.” She can't keep the disdain out of her voice when she says _that show_ , refusing to name it.

  
“No,” Emma says and there's a hint of amusement in her voice. “We agreed that _you_ wouldn't watch anymore after you fireballed the TV when fake me kissed that gross pirate in Neverland.”

 

Regina purses her lips at that. She can't exactly argue. “What's happening now?” she asks, curious. Certainly it couldn't have gotten worse since the last time she saw it? Or could it have?

  
“You’re dating that fox that came to town and started stealing stuff.” Emma doesn't sound especially happy about this turn of events.

  
Regina grimaces, completely revolted. “That's preposterous,” she says, finally drawing her eyes away from the television to look back over at Emma.

  
“Yeah, I kinda thought so.” Emma actually smiles, it's soft and amused.

 

“Obviously it continues to be an abhorrently written television show that has missed the entire point.” Regina's tongue clicks in disapproval.

 

“ _Obviously_ ,” Emma agrees and that amused smile is still dancing across her face in a way that makes Regina's traitorous heart flip.

 

They stare at each other for what might be seconds or might be minutes, Regina isn't entirely sure, time feels frozen, and then the smile slips from Emma’s lips and she looks uncertain, nervous.

 

“You can sit, you know,” Emma says. She reaches for the remote and turns the television off and then grimaces as the room is plunged into mostly darkness. She quickly stands to flick a lamp on and then drops herself back down onto the couch.

 

Regina looks around and chooses to lower herself into one of the chairs adjacent the couch. She folds her hands carefully in her lap and studies Emma, trying to decide how to start this conversation.

 

Emma is the one who breaks the silence though. “So… can I ask why you're here?”

 

“Your mother sent me,” Regina tells her. It's not even really a lie.

 

“Of course she did,” Emma grumbles, looking annoyed.

 

Regina feels a twinge of guilt at having essentially thrown Snow under the bus when they both agreed that Regina’s coming here was necessary. She sighs softly. “She's worried, Emma. _I'm_ worried. Everyone's worried.”

 

Emma frowns at that. “I'm fine,” she rushes out, like it's a reflex.

 

“ _Emma_ ,” Regina tsks in disbelief. She doesn't know who Emma thinks she's fooling - maybe it's herself. “You aren’t fine. It's been four weeks. And as far as I can gather, you haven't so much as left the house.”

 

Emma shrugs, not denying the truth in that last statement, but still repeating stubbornly, “I'm fine.”

 

Regina shakes her head, barely resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose at Emma’s stubbornness. “What have you even been eating?”

 

Emma reaches for the bag of Cheetos beside her, giving it a shake. “Cheetos don't go bad. Neither do pop tarts. I've got a stockpile.”

 

Regina wrinkles her nose and silently hopes that Emma isn't being serious, even though she has a sneaking suspicion that she might be. Another twinge of guilt pings in her gut, this time at not having come here sooner. “Emma,” she sighs, “You can't go on like this. This isn't healthy.”

 

“I'm _fine_ ,” Emma grits out, her frustration at Regina's refusal to drop the subject becoming apparent.

 

Regina isn't deterred, she just tilts her head.“It doesn't get more believable the more times you say it.”

 

“It's the truth!” Emma snaps.

 

Regina blinks slowly, deciding that not reacting to Emma's yelling is probably for the best. She waits a minute and then tries a slightly different approach. “Emma, you have to go back to work.”

  
Emma’s eyes widen, momentarily confused, before she's shaking her head. “I'm just not ready yet,” she admits quietly, her previous frustration seeming to vanish, replaced by exhaustion.

  
That urge to wrap Emma up in her arms and tell her it’s going to be okay is there again and Regina clasps the hands folded in her lap tighter, trying to get a hold of her emotions. Her voice is calm but firm when she finally says, “No matter how much you think you’re fine, locking yourself in this house and never leaving is _not_ healthy. When was the last time you were out in the sun? Frankly your paleness has reached a level where pretty soon I'm going to have to call you Casper.”

  
“I was paler as the Dark One,” Emma grumbles under her breath.

 

“Just barely,” Regina almost laughs, unable to not be at least a little amused by the grumbling.

 

Emma’s lips twitch, a smile trying to break through.

 

Regina does smile then, it’s soft and filled with fondness, but then she sighs. Reason clearly isn't going to work with Emma, she's going to have to be firm. “Look. The Town isn't going to pay you to stay home and do nothing anymore. I expect you back at work starting Monday.”

 

Emma looks startled but it only takes a moment for her eyes to harden. “Fine. I quit.”

 

That isn’t the reaction Regina was expecting and she’s momentarily thrown. “Emma… you can't quit.”

  
“Why not?” Emma demands. “Someone else can be Sheriff. I'm sure there are plenty of qualified candidates in this town.”

  
Regina just quirks an eyebrow at that. What town exactly does Emma think they're living in?

 

“Whatever,” Emma grumbles, clearly realizing where Regina's disbelief is coming from. “There's got to be _someone_ who can handle the job. Like my dad.”

  
Regina ignores that altogether, asking instead, “Emma, when are you going to stop punishing yourself?”

  
“I'm not!” Emma says loudly, something panicky in her expression.

 

Regina remains calm, simply quirking an eyebrow at her again.

 

“I'm _not_ ,” Emma insists but the way she rakes her hand through her hair isn't helping her case. “It's just… too hard to be Sheriff right now. People just keep… It's just not working.”

 

Regina eyes Emma thoughtfully a moment but she doesn't back down. “That's what you said when you asked for the time off but that's not a real answer. _Why_ don't you want to be Sheriff?”

 

Emma is so clearly exasperated by Regina pushing and frustrated words seem to just tumble their way out of her mouth. “Because people either don't trust me because I was the Dark One or they just want to talk about what happened… you know… about _us_.”

 

“Oh,” Regina breathes out. She's rendered momentarily speechless at the word _us_ and everything is suddenly far too awkward. Her lips purse and for just a second she wishes for the ground to open up and swallow her whole. But she isn't about to let Emma continue to hide herself away simply because the mention of _them_ , a _them_ that doesn't even exist, makes Regina uncomfortable. It's time for another tactic change. “Fine. If you don't want to be Sheriff anymore, then what are you going to do?”

  
Emma shrugs.

  
“You need a job, Emma,” Regina pushes.

  
Emma sighs, looking exhausted again. “Why?”

  
“So that you can feed yourself. And our son. Something other than Cheetos and Poptarts.” Regina quirks an eyebrow to punctuate the point.

  
Emma just scoffs, “As if you'd let either of us starve.”

  
Regina frowns, annoyed because Emma isn't wrong. “That is not the point,” she mutters.

  
Emma smirks, clearly amused, but then she sighs. “Fine, I'll just go back to being a bail bondsperson”

  
“Absolutely not.” Regina snaps out, unable to stop the fear that suddenly clutches at her heart. “In case you hadn't noticed, there aren't all that many people skipping bail in Storybrooke. And I'm _not_ letting you run away. Also, I saw Domino. Bail bondsperson is a far more unsavoury career choice than you'd previously led me to believe.”

  
Regina waits for Emma to push back but Regina's words seem to have left her speechless and confused. “Well then what am I supposed to do?” she finally asks quietly, like she really wants to know.

  
“You could be Sheriff,” Regina can’t help but try and wheedle.

  
“ _No_ ,” Emma hisses, her face hardening.

 

“Alright,” Regina concedes immediately, a hand up in apology, regretting pushing. “Not Sheriff and certainly not bail bondsperson but _something_. I'm not saying you have to decide right now. Just think about it.”

 

It takes a full minute before Emma replies but when she does it’s with a head bob, “Yeah, okay.”

 

xxxxxx

 

Back at the manor, Regina sets herself up in her office, laptop open, notepad to one side. It doesn’t matter that Emma hasn't actually asked for help in figuring out a new possible career path, she’s not going to just sit back and wait and hope that Emma sorts it out herself. Not when leaving Emma alone in that empty house for an entire month was so clearly the wrong decision. Not when so much about this feels like her fault. She _needs_ to help. She feels rather desperate about helping, actually.

 

Of course, _needing_ to help and knowing _how_ to help, are two very different things. She tries starting with a generic search but reading the list of Top Ten Best Jobs is mostly just frustrating. She doesn't even know what half of the jobs on the list are and she's positive none of them are options in Storybrooke - and as far Regina is concerned, the job being available in Storybrooke is its number one requirement.

 

She tries searching _careers for a former bail bondsperson_ next, but quickly closes out of that search when one of the suggestions is _hit man_. That's a definite no.

 

Her searches get less and less focused from there.

 

_Careers for stubborn people._

 

_Careers for people who think Cheetos are a food group._

 

_Careers for self-sacrificing idiots who are annoyingly endearing._

 

_Careers for people with amazing arms and the nicest green eyes._

 

Regina deletes that last one without hitting enter because she’s supposed to be sorting out how to help Emma, not fantasizing about her.

 

She is about ready to just slam the keyboard in completely undignified frustration and hope that whatever combination of letters that that results in will provide some kind of answer, when Henry appears in the doorway. She looks up surprised and a little confused. “Henry.” She smiles at him despite her confusion. “I thought you were going to Nick and Ava’s after school?”

 

Henry shrugs, not looking especially bothered by the change in plans. He moves into the room and flops himself down into one of the armchairs. “They were doing something with their nanny.”

 

Regina's lips purse in thought, searching her memory but she comes up blank. “Since when do the Zimmermans have a nanny?”

 

Henry shrugs again. “I don't know. Their dad's been doing shift work or something. They seem to think she’s pretty cool.” He slouches down in the chair and props his feet up on the edge of the desk.

 

Regina quirks an eyebrow at the move but Henry just grins impishly at her and she relents, her expression relaxing, allowing it. Henry hasn’t smiled nearly enough lately, has been weighed down by the events of the last months, and she would allow nearly anything for these brief moments where he seems even mildly content. She can’t help but smile too, fondly. Sometimes she can’t believe how much he’s grown. Can’t believe that the little boy who used to lie on his stomach on the floor in this very office, colouring furiously on sheet after sheet of construction paper while she worked, is going to be taller than her some day soon. “Why don’t we make pizza for dinner?” she offers, knowing that homemade pizza is one of his favourite meals.

 

She’s rewarded for the suggestion with a bright smile and an eager, “ _Yes_.” There’s a beat before he adds, “Sorry if I’m interrupting.” Despite his words, his position in the chair remains relaxed, like he has no intentions of moving, his feet still propped firmly against the desk.  

 

“You aren’t interrupting, Henry,” Regina tells him softly, even though she's sure he knows that.

 

“What _are_ you working on anyway?” Henry wonders.

 

Regina hesitates, not sure if telling him will only serve to worry him, and not wanting to put a damper on wherever this burst of contentment has come from. But she doesn’t want to lie to him either, so she starts with, “I saw Emma today.”

 

“Oh?” His eyebrows quirked upwards, his eyes questioning and just a little concerned.

 

“We talked about her returning to the Sheriff’s Department...” Regina continues.

 

Henry straightens in the chair, his feet thumping loudly back onto the ground as he leans forward. “ _And_?” he prompts, biting his lip, looking cautiously optimistic.

 

Regina debates the best way to present the next bit of information. “We agreed that the Sheriff’s Department isn’t the best place for her right now.”

 

Henry sighs, slumping back in the chair. “So she’s just going to keep hiding then. _Great_.” The words are grumbled with a harshness that surprises Regina.

 

“ _Henry_ ,” Regina says, not meaning it as chastisement, even if that’s the tone it comes out in. Her voice gets softer as she asks, “Why didn’t you tell me it was so bad?”

 

Henry frowns, grumbling, “I didn’t think you cared.”

 

“ _Henry_ ,” Regina quirks an eyebrow at him, mostly in confusion. “You must know that isn’t true.”

 

“Sorry,” he sighs, looking genuinely apologetic. “I know. I do. It’s just...” he trails off with a shoulder shrug and doesn’t finish whatever that thought might be.

 

“I know,” Regina murmurs in understanding, smiling softly at him - it’s both a reassurance and an apology. Because after seeing Emma today she knows that letting Henry be the only person to see Emma for a month hasn't been the right decision - especially not for him - and Regina can't stop the twinge of guilt in the pit of her stomach. She can't go back in time though, all she can do is try and help fix things now. “But Emma _isn’t_ going to keep hiding. We agreed that she would find a new job.”

 

That has Henry straightening, a flicker of optimism lighting up his eyes again. “Really?”

 

“Yes,” Regina confirms. She motions to the notepad beside her. “I thought I might be able to come up with a list of career options to help your mother out.”

 

Henry leans forward in the chair, as if trying to read what’s on the notepad - which, unfortunately, isn’t much. “Can I help?” he asks, sounding oddly eager.

 

“Of course,” Regina agrees easily.

 

One side of Henry’s mouth twitches up into a lopsided smile. “Well, what do you have so far?”

 

Regina can’t stop herself from frowning at that question. “I’m afraid not much. The only thing I could think of that she might enjoy is food critic but there’s not much requirement for a food critic in Storybooke.”

 

Henry laughs, his eyes twinkling. “Can you imagine how Granny would react to any review about the Diner?”

 

Regina grimaces at the thought - Granny would surely come up with a complaint about even the most glowing of reviews. “Food critic is definitely not staying on the list.”

 

“She could open a Candy Store,” Henry suggests.

 

Regina smirks knowingly at him. “ _You_ would like that, wouldn’t you?”

 

Henry shrugs, grinning unabashed. “ _Duh_. She’d have to give me free candy. It would be great.”

 

A laugh bubbles out of Regina’s chest and she shakes her head at him. “Between you and her, she’d never make any money. You’d eat all the profits.”

 

Henry looks like he wants to protest but he just laughs, “Yeah, okay, you’re right.”

 

Regina smiles at him. “I think that as much as Emma likes food, food related careers are not actually suitable for her.”

 

Henry bobs his head at that. “Then what?” he wonders out loud.

 

“I’m not sure,” Regina admits, feeling a little defeated. She really wanted to do something useful. She really wanted to find a way to help Emma.    

 

Henry bites his lip, clearly deep in thought for several minutes before he blurts out, “What about Private Detective?”

  
Regina’s lips purse as she considers it, “...like Veronica Mars?”

 

Henry nods, “Yeah, I guess… Well, actually it would probably make her more Keith Mars, if anything. You know former Sheriff turned PI?”

  
“I suppose,” Regina can’t help but agree with that assessment.

  
“ _Wait_ ,” Henry says. “Would that make _me_ Veronica Mars?”

  
Regina’s eyes widened in horror at that thought. “Absolutely not,” she says firmly. “That girl stayed out far too late on school nights. I won't be having that for you.”

 

Henry laughs, loud and vibrant.

 

“You think I’m kidding but I am not,” Regina says seriously.

 

Henry just laughs again. “Don’t worry, Mom. I know.” He sobers after a minute though, the mirth fading from his eyes, replaced with uncertainty. “What do you think, though? Could Ma be a Private Detective? Would she like that?”

 

Regina gives it the serious contemplation it deserves. It certainly fits Emma's skill set. The only issue she sees is that it might be too similar to Sheriff. But it also might be just different enough to work. Eventually she nods her head. “Yes, I think she might like that. It’s a good suggestion.”

 

Henry smiles, looking pleased, more than anything, at his idea being accepted. “So what now?”

 

“We’ll have to talk to Emma about it, see what she thinks,” Regina says carefully, not wanting to get his hopes up too high. She stands from her chair then, moving around the desk and leaning against the edge in front of Henry. She reaches out and smooths his hair gently, pleased when he leans into the contact instead of shrugging away from it. She feels that same twinge of guilt from earlier in the pit of her stomach. “You know, Henry, even if this isn’t the idea that sticks, we’ll find one that does. You don’t need to worry. Your mother isn’t alone in this. And taking care of her isn’t your responsibility. I’m sorry if it felt like it was this last month. That was never my intention.”

 

Wide brown eyes study her so thoughtfully, so fiercely, that Regina is sure Henry is going to refute at least _something_ about what she's just said, but all he eventually says is, “I know, Mom.”

 

“Good.” She smiles at him, softly, tenderly, reaching out and brushing her hand along his shoulder, squeezing once. “Now, I think this all can wait until tomorrow. We have a pizza to make.”

 

Henry grins easily at that, bouncing out of his chair, and leading the way to kitchen.

 


	2. Chapter One [ART]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're now posting the Lego art between each chapter. Enjoy!

 

\--------------------------------

 

 

\--------------------------------

 

 

 

 

\-------------------

 

 

 

\-----------------------

 


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already, please go check out the amazing accompanying Lego art [HERE](https://lego-femslash.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Night-That-Never-Happened)  
> Also, keep an eye on that link on Tuesday and Thursday for new Chapter 2 artwork and on Saturday for a sneak peak of Chapter 3!!

**_(EMMA)_ **

 

_She materializes in a chamber of some kind with only one thought on her mind: Regina._

 

_Even when Rumple is suddenly in front of her, yammering on about Dark One things that maybe are supposed to matter to her now, the only thing Emma can really focus on is getting home. Henry. Regina. They must be worried. She doesn't want to be here, wherever here is, she wants to be there, with them._

 

_The new magic simmering in her veins is like a snake, coiled tight, and it hears the chant in Emma's head (Henry, Regina, Henry, Regina, Regina, Regina) and it hisses in response, coiling tighter, like it's preparing for something, like it’s going to snap. It occurs to Emma that maybe she should try and stop it; resisting this dark magic is probably important, more important than whatever Rumple is yammering on about, maybe more important than her need to be with the people she loves (she doesn't think about how she's just included Regina in that category), but her brain is still just chanting “Henry, Regina” over and over again, and she thinks she needs them if she has any hope of truly resisting this darkness. So, she doesn't try and stop the magic when it begins to uncoil._

 

_This magic feels nothing like her own. It is effortless, like it could accomplish anything she asks of it with ease, but it is also all consuming, darkness flooding every inch of her: her eyes, and her ears, and the space between her lungs, and the pit of her stomach. It feels like icy cold fingers are clutching at her heart as the floor of the chamber disappears and is replaced with a familiar floor she can barely see._

 

_It feels like minutes before her vision clears and her hearing begins to return, something deep inside her forcing the darkness to coil itself back up._

 

_“Well that was unexpected.”_

 

_Emma's head lifts from the floor and whips to the right, where Rumple is standing. Not the real Rumple though - she's starting to understand that Rumple is actually just the embodiment of the past Dark One: all of its knowledge and multiple lifetimes of experience in a convenient and easy to understand package. She's not sure what it means that it's surprised now._

 

_“Emma?”_

 

_Her name hasn't come from Rumple’s lips and her head whips to the left, searching out the source, eyes widening when she finds it. “Regina,” she breathes out and something inside her relaxes._

 

_“Emma,” Regina repeats and then she's moving away from the sheriff's desk, her fingers slipping from their grasp on the red leather jacket, her feet carrying her towards Emma._

 

_For a second Emma thinks Regina is going to hug her and her heart hammers hard in her chest at the prospect but Regina stops short and just watches her._

 

_Brown eyes flicker between relief and worry with alarming speed. “Where were you? Are you okay? What the hell were you thinking?”_

 

_Emma shifts uncomfortably and answers the only question that is easy. “I don't know. I materialized in a chamber of some kind.”_

 

_Regina frowns. “Where? I tried calling you.”_

 

_Calling her? Emma doesn't understand until she follows Regina's eyes downwards to her hand. A hand that is holding a dagger. A dagger with Emma's name on it. “Oh.” The syllable slips from her lips as understanding washes over her and the magic coiled inside her roars._

 

_“Take it!” Rumple hisses from where he's still standing to her right._

 

_Emma ignores both him and the magic, her eyes sliding upwards to meet Regina's instead. “I...ummm...I must have been somewhere else? The Enchanted Forest?”_

 

_Regina’s brow furrows, confused or maybe surprised, and the expression rattles something in Emma's brain, until suddenly the past Dark One’s earlier surprise makes sense. If she was indeed in the Enchanted Forest, she shouldn't be here now. Crossing worlds is not supposed to be so easy. Rumple, the actual Rumple, made a curse for that very reason._

 

_“Or not.” Emma says because she's not prepared to even begin to try and sort out how her need to be near Regina might just have made the impossible happen._

 

_Regina looks uncertain but she nods her head regardless. She lifts her hand and holds out the dagger. “Here.”_

 

_“Take it!” Rumple hisses again when Emma hesitates. “Take it, take it, take it.”_

 

_“Shut up!” Emma snaps, her head spinning in his direction._

 

_“Emma?” Regina calls worriedly._

 

_“Sorry, sorry,” Emma sighs, a hand scrubbing at her face, as she looks back at Regina._

 

_“Who were you talking to?” Regina's face is laced with concern, more than Emma can stand._

 

_Emma just shrugs uncomfortably. “No one. It's fine.” Her eyes drop to the dagger that Regina is still holding out for her._

 

_“Here,” Regina repeats, holding the dagger a little higher._

 

_“No.” Emma shivers as the coiled magic tightens and Rumple hisses angrily: you idiotic girl. She ignores both. “You need to keep it.”_

 

_“Emma,” Regina says, and it's a whisper, impossibly soft._

 

_Emma's eyes meet the warm brown ones watching her. “Please,” she says and it's very much a plea. “I don't want to…you have to keep it. I need you...I need you to make sure I don't hurt anyone. ”_

 

_“Emma,” Regina repeats - this time it's with more understanding but it's still just as soft. “You won't.”_

 

_Emma wishes she had that much faith in herself. “Please.”_

 

_“Okay,” Regina agrees, the hand holding the dagger dropping back to her side. “Okay.”_

 

xxxxxx

 

Emma doesn't sleep well. She tosses and turns, playing Regina’s visit over and over and over in her head. When she finally does fall asleep she dreams of _The Night_.

 

In the morning, she makes extra strong coffee and drinks two full cups before she even considers breakfast. She’s debating whether she's going to eat pop tarts cold or expend the energy required to drag the toaster out of the cupboard when she hears the front door open and close. She wonders if it might be Regina again and then scowls at the eagerness that comes with that thought.

 

“Ma?” is called loudly, the word reverberating through the still mostly empty house.

 

Not Regina, then, but Henry. Emma isn't disappointed. She could never be disappointed about seeing her son. Plus, at least now she doesn’t have to think about whatever that flicker of eagerness meant.

 

Henry appears in the kitchen a minute later, his head poking around the corner first, and then, when he sees her, his body following. “Hey,” he says, eyeing her carefully, maybe a little uncertainly, probably wondering which version of his mother he will be faced with today.

 

She can't blame him for that uncertainty, her mood hasn't been especially consistent lately, and things between them have been tentative a lot of the time. She smiles at him now though, softly, wanting to put him at ease. “Hey, kid. I'm making breakfast.” She motions to the box of pop tarts on the counter. “Want some?”

 

“I already ate,” Henry says with a shrug.

 

“So just one then?” Emma asks.

 

Henry laughs, high and bright, and, just like that, tension melts away, like he’s decided that today will be a good day for them. “Yeah.”

 

Emma grins at his reaction, something like relief filling her chest, finding space amongst the guilt that seems ever present when she's with him. She pulls the toaster out of the cupboard, busying herself plugging it in and dropping in three Poptarts. “So what are you up to today?” she asks as she pulls plates out of the cupboard.

 

“I don’t know yet,” Henry shrugs, moving to the fridge and taking out the orange juice. “Want some?” he asks, shaking the carton.

 

Emma nods. “Yeah, thanks.” She takes cups out of the cupboard and sets them on the counter for him to fill.

 

It isn’t until they are seated at the table that Henry says, “So… Mom said she came by yesterday?”

 

Emma looks up from her plate and across the table at him. He’s clearly trying to pass this question off as casual but is quite plainly nervous about it. “Mmhm,” she confirms with a mouthful of Poptart.

 

“Was that… okay?” Henry asks, biting his lip.

 

Emma swallows, studying him carefully before she nods. “Yeah kid, it was.” She's a little surprised to find that she means that. Or maybe she isn't - it's just easier to tell herself that she is. Easier to not have to dwell on how much she _wants_ to be around Regina. Even now when everything is so awkward. Even now when she's spent the last four weeks here, avoiding, well, _everything_ , but, also, Regina specifically.

 

Henry smiles at her, his expression filled with relief. “Good.”

 

Emma can't help but smile too, even if she's a little wary. She knows Henry enough to know that he's up to _something_ , she's just not sure what that something is yet.

 

“So you don't have dinner plans, right?” Henry says and there's nothing smooth about the segue or his delivery. “Because Mom is making dinner and you're invited.”

 

Emma's eyebrows tick upwards. “Oh I am, am I?”

 

Henry nods his head seriously.

 

“And your mother knows about this invitation?” she questions because it would be just like Henry to invite her without clearing it with Regina and the last thing she wants is to show up unannounced.

 

“Yep.” Henry pops the p in the word and there's something hopeful but still nervous about his expression. Like he's guessed that he's going to get what he wants but he's not sure if he can trust his instincts anymore.

 

Emma sighs, familiar guilt clawing its way forward. She hates that she's caused him to doubt how she will react. “Regina _wants_ me to come to dinner?” she asks, the question significantly more hesitant than she was going for.

 

“Duh,” Henry says, rolling his eyes teasingly at her, the nerves seeming to slip away, his confidence that Emma will agree clearly growing.

 

“Let me guess. She sent you here to invite me because she thought I wouldn't be able to say no to you?”

 

Henry shrugs but Emma doesn't need him to confirm to know it's true. She should maybe be upset by this clear attempt at manipulation but she isn't.

 

“So you're coming, yeah?” Henry asks, though it comes across more statement than question.

 

“Yeah,” Emma confirms, picking a Poptart up off her plate and taking a bite.

 

xxxxxx

 

Emma knocks on the door. She doesn't remember the last time she knocked instead of just walking into the manor but today she knocks because she doesn't know how she is supposed to act anymore.

 

She rocks nervously on the balls of her feet, fingers gripping more tightly around the bottle in her hand.

 

It's a full minute before she hears the padding of feet on the other side and then the door is swinging open and there is Regina.

 

“Hi,” Emma says, the word sticking in her throat, which is suddenly dry for some reason. She swallows thickly and then shoves the bottle in her hands towards Regina. It's awkward, she knows, and she barely resists the urge to groan at herself. “Here, I brought wine.” She doesn't say that she spent a ludicrously long time at the liquor store, staring at the shelf of wine uncertainly. Or that she ended up buying the most expensive bottle they had because this is apology wine more than anything, and she feels like she has a lot to apologize for - for four weeks of hiding but mostly for everything before that.

 

Regina looks a little startled, but she takes the bottle and schools her features until she looks nothing but calm and collected. “Thank you,” she smiles and then holds the door open wider, “Come in.”

 

Emma does as instructed. Pulling off her coat and hanging it up where she knows it goes and then following Regina into the kitchen.

 

Henry is standing at the island, cutting up a cucumber, tossing pieces into a salad bowl.

 

“We’re letting him play with knives now?” Emma deadpans.

 

Regina rolls her eyes but a laugh bubbles out and it helps to ease the tension. After a beat she says, “He's a lot more coordinated than you. I don’t have to worry about him accidentally cutting a finger off, like I would if _you_ were holding a knife.”

 

“Ouch,” Emma says, bringing a hand to her chest in mock offense. “That hurts.”

 

“The truth always does,” Regina shoots back immediately, managing a straight face.

 

Henry is the one who laughs at that.

 

“My own son, laughing at my expense. I can't believe this,” Emma huffs.

 

“Sorry, Ma,” Henry says but he doesn’t sound anything but amused, his eyes shining and a grin on his face.

 

“You totally are not,” Emma narrows her eyes playfully at him even though it’s hard to act even pretend annoyed when he's standing there looking so happy and relaxed.

 

Henry just shrugs and Emma pretends to pout.

 

Regina laughs at the expression on Emma's face and then holds out the bottle of wine for her to take back. “Here, quit pouting and open the wine.”

 

“I wasn't pouting,” Emma protests.

 

Regina doesn't bother to say anything, she just quirks a disbelieving eyebrow.

 

“You were,” Henry supplies like he's being helpful.

 

“Whatever,” Emma grumbles in pretend annoyance. She takes the wine bottle, setting it on the counter and opening the drawer she knows the corkscrew is in, snatching it quickly and holding it up so that she can wave it back and forth. “It’s hard to believe you trust me to use this.”

 

Regina smirks. “Just try not to poke your eye out, please.”

 

Emma laughs. It's weird that being here with them can _still_ somehow feel this easy, this _right_ , when everything is such a mess.

 

xxxxxx

 

The wine tastes good. Emma's not sure it tastes substantially better than wine that costs a fraction of the price but it tastes _good_.

 

Regina seems to think so too, at least if the hum of pleasure that escapes when she takes her first sip is anything to go by.

 

They're on their second glass now, sitting in the dining room, eating dinner.

 

The wine is good but the food is _amazing_ \- even if Regina had piled an excessive amount of green vegetables onto Emma's plate with a pointed look. Emma is pretty sure she could eat nothing but this roast, and these garlic mashed potatoes, and even these green beans and this broccoli, for the rest of her life and be happy. She says as much, “This is so freaking good.”

 

Regina smiles at her, clearly pleased. She lifts her wine glass and takes a sip. Her eyes remain on Emma and when she sets the glass back down she says, “So have you thought about what we discussed yesterday?” She's much better than Henry at pulling off casual but there's a weight behind the question that can't be escaped.

 

Emma freezes, fork halfway to her mouth. She debates setting it back down but, instead, hastily shoves the bite of broccoli into her mouth. She chews slowly, using the food as a reason not to answer, giving herself a little bit of time to think.

 

She shouldn't be surprised by the question - she _isn't_ \- because Henry was so clearly up to something this morning. But, _still_ , she can't stop the twinge of hurt she feels at the realization that she's here to discuss getting a new job and not just because Henry and Regina want her company.

 

Her eyes flicker to Henry who is watching her expectantly, maybe even eagerly. As much as she would like to, she can't really keep pretending to chew this broccoli. She swallows with a sigh and turns her attention back to Regina, answering the question, “Not really, no.”

 

“That's okay,” Henry says, drawing Emma's eyes back to him. He still looks oddly eager. “Mom and I have an idea.”

 

“You do?” Emma says and she can't keep the sudden wariness out of her tone.

 

“ _Henry_ ,” Regina says and it’s so close to a warning that Emma thinks that this maybe isn't how this conversation was supposed to go.

 

Henry’s eyes are still filled with eagerness though and it’s such a welcome change from his more-often-than-not hesitation around her of late that Emma can do nothing but push away her wariness and smile at him. “What's the idea?”

 

“Private Detective,” Henry says, emphasizing the job title with a flash of his hands.

 

Emma tilts her head, considering it. “Like Veronica Mars?”

 

Henry laughs. His eyes are so bright. “That's _exactly_ what Mom said.”

 

Emma’s head swivels to Regina to confirm this and she feels oddly pleased for no reason when she does.

 

“Soooo…” Henry says, drawing the word out and pulling Emma's focus back to him. “What do you think? Will you try it?”

 

Henry’s eagerness has faded some, enough that he looks nervous, and Emma wants nothing more than to bring back the brightness in his eyes again. She wants that enough to agree without even giving this idea any thought. She opens her mouth to do just that but Regina cuts her off.

 

“Why don't we give your mother a little bit of time to think about it, Henry? There's no need for a rushed answer.”

 

Emma searches Regina's face for some kind of indication of where exactly this suggestion has come from. What she finds is understanding. Of course Regina knows what it's like to be plagued with guilt and want to give Henry everything just to try and ease it. If course she knows what it's like to want to be the reason he smiles. But clearly Regina won't let Emma just agree to this for Henry's sake. Emma thinks that maybe Regina wants her to _want_ this job and she feels something oddly like relief at that realization.

 

“Yeah, I'll think about it,” Emma agrees and then adds, “it is a good idea though,” both because it is and because that makes Henry smile brightly.

 

xxxxxx

 

Regina brings out homemade chocolate cake for dessert and if Emma thought dinner was amazing, well the cake somehow surpasses it.

 

Emma is working on her second piece of cake when she says, “I’m still thinking about the Private Detective thing. But...hypothetically, if I did do this… what would I call it?”

 

“Miss Swan’s Mysteries,” Regina supplies without a second of hesitation, which probably means she's already thought about it.

 

“Like Miss Fisher’s Murder Mysteries?” Emma tilts her head.

 

“Yes,” Regina nods. “But without the murder. We don’t need any murder.”

 

One corner of Emma's mouth ticks upwards into an amused lopsided smile. Somehow she's not at all surprised that Regina likes Miss Fisher’s Murder Mysteries. “I was thinking something more along the lines of Jonathan Creek meets Joan Watson, with just a touch of Van Helsing.”

 

Regina frowns. “What does that even mean?”

 

Emma just shrugs.

 

“I thought you could name it Swan and Sons,” Henry jumps in. Like Regina's suggestion, this suggestion seems like it's been given plenty of thought.

 

“And _Sons_?” Regina repeats incredulously, in the way that definitely means a lecture is imminent. Sure enough, she continues sharply, “And what if your mother were to have a daughter in the future? Would your sister be uninvited from participating in the family business simply because she was not a male child? That’s a little preposterous don’t you think?” She shakes her head, her tongue clicking against the roof of her mouth in disapproval. “This is the patriarchy’s fault. I thought I raised you better than this, Henry. Do I need to enroll you in a Women’s Studies class?”  

 

Henry's eyes widen in what might be horror. “Ummm...no…” He rubs the back of his neck. “I didn’t mean it that way. I’m sorry, really. But… ermm… Ma, doesn’t have any other children? Just me? A son?”

 

Trying to defend his choice was not the right call though and Regina immediately shakes her head at him. “That is not the point, Henry.”

 

“Right,” Henry swallows thickly, his face the picture of chagrin. “I’m sorry.”

 

Regina nods at the apology, appeased, reaching over to pat his hand in acceptance. After a beat she says, “What if it were named Swan and Cygnets’ Detective Agency?”

 

There's a long pause where no one speaks and it's only when Regina says, “Emma?” that Emma even realizes that that question was directed at her.

 

“Hmm?” Is the syllable that slips out of her mouth first because her brain hasn’t quite caught up - it’s too busy fantasizing about raising a daughter with Regina. Not that Regina actually said they would share this hypothetical future daughter but there’s no way Emma could picture having another child any other way.

 

“What do you think of that name? Swan and Cygnets’ Detective Agency?” Regina prods when Emma doesn't say anything more.

 

“Oh. Yeah.” Emma blinks rapidly. “It’s great.” She smiles then - and if that smile is a little bit dopey, it's not at all because she's still picturing raising a daughter with Regina (it definitely is but she's really good at lying to herself).

 

xxxxxx

 

Emma shows up at town hall two days later. She knocks on the door frame of Regina’s office awkwardly with her knuckles - the best she can do with a coffee in each hand.

 

Regina looks up from her computer and smiles, motioning with her hand for Emma to come in.

 

“I brought coffee,” Emma says, lifting the cups in her hand higher, as if Regina might have missed them.

 

Regina takes one of the cups from Emma with a pleased little smile and Emma ignores the way her arm tingles when their fingers brush against each other's on the transfer.

 

Emma pulls her hand back and runs it through her hair, taking a sip of her coffee and shuffling sort of uncertainly.

 

“Sit,” Regina says, but it's not a command, more like a soft suggestion.

 

Emma nods and drops into the seat. She takes another sip of her coffee before she says, “Thanks again for having me over the other day.”

 

“Of course,” Regina nods and the way her eyebrows lift ever so slightly after that tells  Emma that Regina knows that a thank you isn't why she's come here.

 

Emma's fingers curl tighter around her coffee cup. “So...I think I'm going to do it. Try the Private Detective shtick.” She's given it some thought over the last few days and she's decided it's a far better idea than anything she's come up with. Not that she's really all that sure it will be a successful business. But she's got to do _something_.

 

Regina doesn't reply right away. She sips her coffee and studies Emma like she's trying to read her mind. Finally a smile tugs at the corners of her mouth. “Good, that's good.”

 

“Yeah?” Emma bites her lip. She's not really sure why that is such a relief. _Obviously_ Regina thinks it's good, it was _her_ idea. Or, well, maybe it was Henry's. But Regina definitely had something to do with it.

 

Regina’s smile widens, amused now. “Yes, Emma.”

 

Emma relaxes, sinks in the chair a bit and takes a gulp of coffee. “So what do I have to do now, then?”

 

Regina sets her coffee cup down on the desk and opens a drawer. She pulls out a stack of papers and holds them out. “You have to submit a business application to the Town.”

 

“You just had that application handy, huh?” Emma smirks, her turn to be amused. She puts her coffee cup on the desk so that she can take the papers from Regina. She scans them quickly and her amusement only grows. “And an already filled out application at that.” Her finger traces along the carefully printed _Swan and Cygnets’ Detective Agency_ in the business name box.

 

“Not quite filled out,” Regina says, face straight. “It still needs a signature. And a business address.”

 

“Oh.” Emma's brow scrunches up. _Where_ she's going to open this business isn't something she's considered.

 

Regina opens another drawer and pulls out another package of papers. “I pulled listings for vacant buildings that might be suitable. I highlighted the one I think you might like best. It's on the water.”

 

Emma takes those papers too, suddenly a little overwhelmed. “This is…you didn't have to do all this for me.”

 

Regina doesn’t say anything to that, she just lifts one shoulder **,** whether in agreement or disagreement is unclear, and then reaches for her coffee cup, lifting it to her mouth and taking a long sip, her eyes never leaving Emma's.

 

Something about the look in Regina’s eyes makes Emma’s heart do a flip and she has to force herself to look away. She reads the highlighted address on the stack of papers while her heart thumps loudly in her ears. “I guess I'll go check this place out.”

 

xxxxxx

 

Regina is right, the vacant unit on the water is definitely the best choice. And a Saturday, a little less than two weeks later, her family shows up to help set the place up.

 

Emma would have been happy to just wipe away the dust and set up some crappy desk and call it a day but that suggestion got horrified reactions from _both_ her mother and Regina. So now, at their insistence, the place is getting a full makeover.

 

The walls, both in the office and in the reception area, already have a fresh coat of paint, courtesy of the professional painters that Regina insisted on hiring - she argued that they couldn’t trust David not to get paint all over the ceiling.

 

Emma didn't really understand why she needed the walls painted at all but, now that it’s done, she has to admit that the fresh paint _has_ greatly improved the space.

 

Now Snow and Regina are arguing about what should be hung up on these freshly painted walls.

 

Regina arrived this morning with artwork that looks like it belongs in a gallery. Snow arrived with several needlepoint projects.

 

“What is this even supposed to be?” Regina waves her hand at one of Snow’s projects.

 

Emma looks up from where she's sitting on the floor, pieces of the desk her and her father are trying to put together scattered everywhere, to see which needlepoint project specifically Regina is talking about. Emma is pretty sure that one is a swan with a couple of baby swans chasing after it, there's definitely a pond and some kind of lopsided tree there too. The thing is kind of ridiculous, and definitely too cutesy for Emma's tastes, but Snow is clearly proud of it.

 

“ _Obviously_ it's a swan with cygnets,” Snow huffs, hand on her hip and Emma kind of wants to hive five herself for getting it right. “What's the artwork you brought supposed to be anyway? It looks like something Neal would draw.”

 

At his name, Neal looks up from where he's sitting on the floor colouring with Henry. He holds up his drawing and beams at his mother and Emma has to ignore the sudden pang in her chest.

 

“ _See_ ,” Snow insists, motioning to the scribbles the toddler has drawn all over the paper and then over at one of Regina's paintings.

 

Snow is really stretching here - Neal’s scribbles aren't really anything like the soothing colours and swirls in the art Regina's brought - but Snow’s insistence gets the reaction she's clearly looking for out of Regina.

 

Regina's jaw clenches tightly, her eyes ablaze. “It's modern art,” she practically growls out.

 

“Okay,” Emma says bouncing up from the ground and holding her hands out in a ‘hold up’ motion because this is looking like it's about to get ugly. “How about we just put it all up?”

 

Regina looks absolutely horrified by that suggestion. “The walls will be crowded.”

 

Emma shrugs. “I think that's okay.”

 

Regina looks wounded, like she's expected Emma to take her side. It doesn't help that Snow is grinning like an idiot and Emma wants to hiss at her to stop it.

 

The truth is Emma _wants_ to take Regina's side and not just because Emma _always_ wants to be on Regina’s side. Needlepoint definitely is not her style. But her mother has been so enthusiastic about the private detective business, so ridiculously supportive, and Emma just doesn't know how to say no to her. “Please,” she says now, low and pleading with her eyes for Regina to understand.

 

“Fine,” Regina agrees. Her voice is still sharp but her eyes have softened. “But I get to decide what goes where.”

 

“But-” Snow starts to protest.

 

Emma cuts her off. “Sounds good.”

 

It's Regina's turn to smile while Snow frowns.

 

xxxxxx

 

“Why does this desk have so many parts?” Emma groans an hour later.

 

“This is what you get for ordering a desk that came in a box,” Regina tsks at her from over where she's carefully hanging a picture with Snow’s assistance.

 

Emma rolls her eyes. “I wasn't buying that freaking antique desk you suggested. It cost like a million dollars.”

 

“It did _not_ cost a million dollars.” Regina scoffs, returning the eye roll.

 

Emma just shrugs and turns her attention back to the desk, slotting in the drawer she's been working on. It looks a little crooked and she sighs and pulls it back out.

 

Henry, who has traded places with David, hands her the screwdriver when she reaches for it. He hums some tune under his breath while Emma adjusts the track carefully.

 

“What's that song?” Emma wonders, something about it vaguely familiar, even though she can't quite figure out what it is.

 

“Oh um.” Henry stops humming abruptly, as if he's just realized he's been doing so. “It's just something Nick and Ava were singing. I think their nanny taught it to them.”

 

At the word nanny, something clicks in Emma's brain, and she sings softly, “A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down, helps the medicine go down...”

 

“Yeah, that's it,” Henry grins.

 

“Seriously?” Emma shakes her head. “Their nanny is _Mary Poppins_?”

 

Henry laughs. “Maybe? I think so?”

 

“This freakin town,” Emma mumbles under her breath. She shouldn't be surprised but somehow she always is.

 

Regina looks over at them, studying Henry with a slight frown. “Have the Zimmermans been sick?”

 

Emma's head tilts curiously, realizing that Regina is right, that's a song about taking medicine.

 

Henry squints, it's his thinking face, but after a minute he just shrugs. “I don't think so. They haven't missed any school.”

 

“It's probably about vitamins. Mary Poppins _would_ sing about vitamins. And make kids take them,” Emma suggests, wrinkling her nose. “Having a singing nanny sounds like the worst.”

 

Regina nods her agreement, turning back to the painting she's hanging, using a level to make sure it's straight because _of course_ she wouldn't just eyeball it.

 

“Mary freakin Poppins is their nanny,” Emma says under her breath, shaking her head with a laugh and setting the screwdriver down. She reaches for the drawer again and this time it slots in straight. She high fives Henry. “Success.”

 

“Yeah, now just three more to go.” Henry laughs when Emma groans.

 

“I don't know why we’re putting so much effort into this. I bet no one's even going to come in here. Who's even going to want to hire me to investigate anything?” Emma grumbles and she's only half kidding. She's actually pretty worried that this business is going to be a complete and utter failure.

 

“I’d hire you,” Henry says without missing a beat.

 

Emma can’t stop the fond smile she directs at him. “Oh yeah? For what?”

 

Henry contemplates it a moment before he says, “Maybe you can find the closet Narnia is in.”

 

Snow mumbles under her breath, “Emma and Regina already live there.”

 

Regina’s head immediately whips around to glare in Snow’s direction. “What was that?”

 

Everyone in the room seems to freeze and Emma's heart thumps rapidly in her chest.

 

Snow just smiles though, far too knowingly and far too smuggly. “Nothing, nothing.”

 

Regina doesn't call Snow out on the obvious lie and Emma breathes a small sigh of relief. That is not a conversation she is ready to have at all, let alone with her parents and her son in the room.

 

xxxxxx

 

Zelena shows up an hour later when they are basically done. “Sorry I'm late,” she says in the way that makes it perfectly clear that she's not sorry at all and has definitely arrived this late on purpose.

 

Regina narrows her eyes disapprovingly at her sister but then the nine month old in Zelena’s arm squeals, “Gi! Gi!” and everything about Regina softens.

 

Regina moves over and takes Robyn from Zelena, snuggling her close, and pressing a kiss into the mess of red curls on the top of her head. “Hi sweet girl,” she murmurs.

 

“Gi!” Robyn squeals again, a hand reaching out and patting Regina's face.

 

After a second pat that's clearly a little too hard, Regina gently grasps the baby’s chubby little fingers. “Careful, Robyn.”

 

Watching Regina with her niece, Emma's heart does a flip and, before she even realizes it, she's daydreaming about having a daughter with Regina again.

 

The pleasant daydream is interrupted by Snow. “I still can’t believe you named your daughter after a Swedish pop singer. Especially one who sings such depressing music.”

 

Zelena glowers. “Do _not_ insult the music my daughter was conceived to.”

 

“Gross.” Henry's nose wrinkles.

 

“Agreed,” Regina nods, her nose wrinkling to match his.

 

Emma laughs at the two of them and their matching expressions. “You know…” she turns her eyes to Zelena. “I’m still not really convinced you didn’t fake your pregnancy and kidnap this baby.”

 

“Ma, her hair is red. You don’t _actually_ believe that.” Henry rolls his eyes at Emma.

 

“She is not kidnapped,” Zelena confirms and then adds, “Regina said I could not kidnap a baby.” The way she says it makes it sound like that truly is the only reason that she didn't kidnap a baby.

 

“I don’t know.” Emma shrugs. “I just think it’s suspicious that you won’t tell us who the sperm donor is.”

 

“What can I say,” Zelena smirks. “Life finds a way.”

 

“Are you quoting Jurassic Park?” Henry laughs.

 

“Yes,” Zelena says with a completely straight face.

 

Everyone just sort of looks at each other, as if waiting for someone else to say something about that, but it’s as if no one can quite figure out what exactly should be said.

 

Regina is the one who finally breaks the silence. She bounces the baby on her hip, and smirks, “We all know you just won’t tell us who the sperm donor is because it’s one of the dwarves.”

 

Zelena opens her mouth to protest but David cuts her off. “My money is on Sneezy.”

 

Snow narrows her eyes over at her husband. “Don’t be ridiculous, David. _Obviously_ the most likely choice is Happy. How else can you account for Robyn’s pleasant disposition?”

 

“Nah,” Emma laughs. “It’s totally Grumpy. Two negatives make a positive.”

 

“Oh, nice, Ma. I like that theory.” Henry laughs.

 

“I hate you all!” Zelena finally manages to get a word in. She moves closer to Regina, holding her arms out. “Give me my daughter, we’re going.”

 

Regina just rolls her eyes at her sister’s dramatics and shifts Robyn on her hip. “You love us. And you're not getting out of helping that easily.”

 

Zelena glares but she drops her arms, letting Regina keep Robyn. “I thought the work was done.”

 

Regina smirks. “I saved some just for you.”

 

Robyn giggles and claps her hands. It’s as if she's perfectly understood what her aunt has just said and she finds it hilarious.

 

Zelena’s face contorts in dismay at her daughter’s laughter, reaching over and rubbing Robyn’s back. “You're supposed to be on my side, poppit.”

 

Robyn just giggles louder.

 

“Man, I love this kid,” Emma says. She meets Regina's eyes over the top of the baby's head and they grin at each other and Emma's heart maybe does that weird flip thing again. That totally doesn't mean anything - it _can't._

 

xxxxxx

 

It’s the next day and Emma is sitting in the office - _her_ office - behind the desk, trying to picture what running this business will be like, trying to convince herself that this isn’t going to turn out to be a huge mistake, when Regina shows up.

 

“Hi,” Emma breathes out, her eyes searching Regina’s curiously, wondering what she’s doing here.

 

“Hi,” Regina echoes softly.

 

They do nothing but stare at each other for what feels like minutes, eyes locked like neither can figure out how to look away. Emma’s heart thumps loudly in her chest and she swallows thickly, trying to force down the flurry of emotion rising in her chest. Longing and want and guilt.

 

“Sorry to barge in like this.” Regina is the one to finally break the silence. “I’m sure you’re prepping for the big opening day tomorrow. I just wanted to drop off _this_.”

 

Emma’s eyes drop from Regina’s down to her hands, which are holding up a carefully wrapped box. “Oh,” is all Emma says at first, and then, “you didn’t need to get me a gift. You already paid for the painters. And all of that artwork.”

 

Regina just shakes her head and sets the box on the desk. “I know I didn’t _need_ to, Emma.”

 

“Oh,” is the single syllable Emma is reduced to again, at a complete loss because that is what Regina does to her.

 

“Open it,” Regina urges, smiling fondly.

 

Emma does as instructed, peeling the paper away with the kind of care she doesn’t usually take. She sucks in a breath when she realizes what it is - a camera, a very very expensive camera. “Regina…” she murmurs, looking up. “This is…” it’s too much, it’s far too much, and Emma doesn’t even know what to say. Why is Regina so _good_ to her? After everything, how could Emma possibly deserve any of this?

 

“Henry insisted on rewatching Veronica Mars last weekend. It occured to me that a good camera might be a necessity for a Private Detective.” Regina smiles at her but there’s something nervous and uncertain about her expression, like she’s not sure what to make of Emma’s reaction and she's worried Emma doesn't like this gift.

 

“I…” Emma still doesn’t know what to say, so she settles for a soft, “thank you,” and hopes that Regina understands that she doesn’t just mean for this camera.  

  
“You’re welcome,” Regina says and the way her eyes soften suggests that maybe she _does_ understand.


	4. Chapter Two [ART]

 

\----------------

 

 

 

 

 

\---------------------

 

 

\------------------

 

 

 


	5. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out the accompanying Lego art!! For this chapter, the art will give you a behind the scenes (or behind the chapter, I suppose) peak at what else is going on in Storybrooke - truly hilarious extra content! You can find that [HERE](https://lego-femslash.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Night-That-Never-Happened)  
> 

**_(REGINA)_ **

 

_“Remind me, why am I here?” Zelena asks, looking unimpressed as she rocks the six month old in her arms._

 

_Regina rolls her eyes, prepared to ignore her sister, but Snow, of course, doesn't understand that the question is rhetorical._

 

_“It's an intervention. For Emma. We thought it would help her to hear from people who've also been…” Snow hesitates, as if struggling to choose the right word, before she settles on, “Dark.”_

 

_“So she upturned a few tables and punched a couple of smarmy men in the face. Is that really so awful?” Zelena says, still looking unimpressed._

 

_Regina can't say she disagrees._

 

_It’s true that Emma has been quick to anger lately but the only real casualties have been men who bother Regina._

 

_A week ago it was Whale, making a snide comment while Regina was ordering coffee, ending in him pressed up against a wall, Emma snarling at him until Regina called her name and she let him go._

 

_Just today it was a man who left smudge prints on Regina's grey coat when he grabbed her arm, presumably to get her attention, and, before Regina could even react, Emma was there punching him in the face._

 

_Of course the casualties also include several coffee mugs, at least three plates, and a table._

 

_It was that table, not the men, that finally got Emma banned from Granny's. Regina can still picture Emma’s face, hurt and then clouded with anger, when she stormed out earlier that day, calling behind her that Granny's bearclaws were subpar anyway (the most unbelievable lie Regina has ever heard)._

 

_And, sure, the anger is an issue, but it's not an issue that Regina thinks merits this level of intervention. Regina isn't about to let Emma be ambushed by her parents alone though. So, here she is, standing in the dark in Granny's (Snow won't let them turn the lights on until Emma gets here because Granny's is supposed to be closed) and waiting for the Dwarves to turn up (Snow for some unfathomable reason thinks their presence is necessary)._

 

_Regina's thoughts are interrupted by the windows exploding._

 

_For a moment everything feels slow motion._

 

_The sound of shattering glass, which falls, thankfully, outwards towards the street instead of blowing inward towards them is loud; it startles the baby awake and she's screaming instantly._

 

_The noise startles Neal as well and the toddler, who moments ago was running away from Henry laughing, shrieks and stumbles. He slides across freshly washed floors, his head connecting with the corner of the bar._

 

_Henry gets to Neal first, dropping to the ground with a hard thunk that will probably leave bruises. He reaches out for the toddler, trying to calm him, trying to staunch the flow of blood even though all he has are his hands._

 

_Head wounds bleed a lot, Regina knows this because Henry wasn't much older than Neal when he had a similar accident in their kitchen at the manor. The cut itself is probably not that serious, but Henry and Neal are both covered in enough blood to make it look like it is when minutes later the group is stumbling out of Granny's._

 

_Robyn is still crying in Zelena’s arms but Neal’s wails drown her out. He's in Snow’s arms, David pressing a clean rag to his head._

 

_They all stop at the sight they are greeted with._

 

_Emma is standing there, rigid, paler than usual._

 

_“Emma,” Snow says and her tone is so very disappointed. “How could you?”_

 

_Regina watches Emma's eyes flicker from Neal to Henry and, somehow, she gets paler._

 

_Emma is frozen, face blank for seconds that feel like minutes, and then she swallows thickly and disappears in a cloud of dark smoke without saying a word._

 

xxxxxx

 

Granny's is bustling the way it always is this hour of the morning. People coming in just to pick up coffee on their way to work, others stopping for breakfast. Regina remembers a time when her presence here would have caused the bustle to grind to a halt. A time when people would have stared, wary and suspicious of her even without their memories, and even more so with them. Now she can mostly sit in a booth with Henry and be left alone, save for the occasional wave of greeting from a resident on their way in or out of the diner.

 

They're waiting for Emma to show up. Regina is sipping slowly on her coffee, watching Henry across from her. He has a cup of hot cocoa in front of him but he's not really drinking it, instead he fidgets, his fingers drumming against the table top, and his eyes repeatedly drawn towards the clock.

 

“Do you think she's not going to show up?” Henry asks after yet another glance at the clock.

 

Regina's lips purse as she considers the answer. Emma didn't give any indication that she _wasn't_ planning on showing up when Henry asked yesterday about breakfast. But, Regina also knows that Emma has been avoiding Granny's. She isn't sure which will win out today - Emma's need to make Henry happy or Emma's discomfort with the diner. “I'm not sure,” she finally admits. “Let's just wait fifteen more minutes and then we can call her to find out.”

 

Henry's shoulders slump. “Okay.”

 

Regina reaches across the table and rests her hand on his forearm, squeezing gently. Things have been better since Emma ended her self-imposed exile, and Henry's been so optimistic about the new business, but there are moments like these where it's evident that things still aren't quite back to the way they were before. She abhors that it's not something she can easily fix.

 

She's so focused on Henry that she completely misses the group approaching their table until someone says, “Hit it,” and music fills the diner.

 

When Regina turns her head, she's greeted with the sight of three strangers dancing. There's a scrawny man with blonde hair in a sweater vest who looks vaguely familiar, although Regina can't quite place him. In the centre is a man with an afro, inexplicably carrying a basketball. The third member of this odd party is a tall man with long dark hair tucked behind his ears - ears that Regina can't help but notice are disproportionately large for his head.

 

Quickly the group’s dancing turns into dancing _and_ singing. Regina is horrified.

 

Living in a town filled with fairytale characters is downright exhausting. It's times like these that she seriously contemplates packing up her and Henry's things, grabbing Emma, driving across the town line, and never looking back.

 

She glances over at Henry, who looks delighted but also like he's on the verge of laughter. She pinches the bridge of her nose, sighing deeply, before turning her attention back to the ongoing production.

 

She has to admit that their dance moves are semi-impressive, and, at least, their singing doesn’t sound like screeching cats like that of _some_ people in this town. Their lyrics, however, leave a lot to be desired. It's somewhere between a lyric about meticulously filling out paperwork and one about chasing down criminals that Regina finally realizes that this little show is about the vacant Sheriff’s position. It's a realization that makes her want to groan. Are they _all_ applying for the position? Is it a job they think can be shared?

 

The number ends with the trio in a ridiculous pose and they remain frozen even after the music fades. If they are waiting for Regina to clap, they're going to be waiting a _long_ time. Henry and the rest of the diner seem to take pity on them though and there is a smattering of applause before the trio unfreeze and move closer to Regina and Henry's booth.

 

“Hi,” the blonde one says. “Pleasure to see you again Madam Mayor. Thanks to the Town’s funding, the theater is going to be ready to put on a showcase in the spring.”

 

The community theater. Right. That is how she knows this blonde man. She scours her memory for a name. _Ryan_ she believes. She nods at him in acknowledgment. “And will this little number be making the showcase?” She quirks an eyebrow at him.

 

“No, no,” Ryan chuckles. “This is my husband, Chad,” he motions to the man beside him, “He's interested in the Sheriff’s position we heard is open.”

 

“Hi,” Chad says with a charming grin. He shifts the basketball in his hands so that it’s resting against his hip, allowing him to thrust his now free hand forward for a handshake.

 

Regina takes the offered hand, shaking it once and letting go, as she appraises the man. “Do you have a resume?”

 

“Oh...ummm…” Chad looks sheepish. “I can drop one off at Town Hall?”

 

Regina barely resists the urge to sigh. Only in a fairytale town would someone think that a song and dance number could take the place of an _actual_ job application. “Yes, please do,” she says. Her gaze drifts to the third man in this little group. She definitely hasn't seen him before, she would remember those ears.

 

The man with the ears shifts uncomfortably at her sudden attention. “Hi, Madam Mayor.”

 

“Are you applying for the job as well?” Regina wonders.

 

“Oh no, no, no,” he shakes his head, “I couldn't.”

 

“Dumbo has been volunteering at the theater. The dance number was his idea,” Chad grins over at him.

 

Regina's eyebrows lift upwards. Is this man’s name honestly Dumbo? Or is that a nickname? She's not sure which possibility is sadder.

 

“Dumbo?” Henry pipes up. “Like the flying elephant?”

 

Dumbo just lifts his shoulders in a shrug, looking wistful when he says, “I can't fly.”

 

Chad claps him on the shoulder. “Most people can't, D.”

 

Regina looks over at Henry and then back to Ryan, Chad, and Dumbo but doesn't say anything.

 

“Well,” Ryan says, “We’ll let you get back to your breakfast. And Chad will drop off his resume.”

 

Regina nods wordlessly in acknowledgment, still a little stricken by the absurdity of this entire interaction.

 

“Bye,” Henry waves, an amused grin on his face, as he watches the trio leave the diner. They pass Emma on their way out the door and Henry's grin grows. “Ma!” he calls her over.

 

Emma looks over at her name being called. She bites her lip, hesitating, like she's still undecided about being here, but then her expression changes into one of resolve and she moves over to their table. “Hey,” she says with a sheepish sort of grin. “Sorry I'm late.”

 

“That's okay,” Henry beams and, before Regina can even think to do so herself, he's sliding over and Emma's sliding in beside him.

 

Regina barely suppresses a scowl at the odd feeling of disappointment at Emma not sitting beside _her_. “I'm glad you were able to make it,” she manages to say - that, at least, is sincere.

 

The smile Emma gives her in response is less sheepish and almost shy. She seems to realize her own awkwardness because she drums her hands against the table, so much like Henry had been doing earlier, and asks, “Who were those dudes leaving the diner? Everyone was staring at them.”

 

“You missed their show,” Regina tells her.

 

Emma's brow crinkles in confusion. “Show?”

 

“They sang and danced!” Henry laughs.

 

Emma's face contorts into an expression that is clearly horrified and also still confused. “Why?”

 

“My reaction, exactly,” Regina smirks.

 

“One of them wants to be Sheriff!” Henry explains, sounding way too delighted, clearly still amused by the unexpected show.

 

Emma's face is still just the picture of horror and confusion and Regina feels a surge of fondness.

 

Ruby appears then with a cup of coffee that she sets down in front of Emma. “I assumed you’d want coffee?”

 

Emma's eyes light up, immediately picking up the mug and taking a sip, moaning softly in delight. Still holding the mug between her hands, she beams at Ruby, “You're a god-”

 

“- _mother_ ,” Ruby jumps in to finish with a grin. “Godmother. I'm your godmother.”

 

Emma shakes her head, chuckling. “That's never gonna not be weird.”

 

Ruby just shrugs, taking out her notepad and jotting down their breakfast orders, before heading towards the kitchen.

 

They sit in silence for a bit after that, each sipping on their warm beverages. Regina is the one who breaks the silence with a sigh. “I can’t believe I’m going to have to hire someone who sings to be Sheriff.”

 

“Nobody else applied?” Henry wonders.

 

“Shockingly,” Regina says, her voice dripping with sarcasm, “No one is lining up out the door for a job that requires them to protect the buffoons in this town, mostly from themselves.”

 

Emma frowns, ignoring what Regina has just said and asking instead, “Why is my dad not taking the job?”

 

Regina hesitates, worried about how Emma will react. She feels a flash of anger at Snow and David for not having told Emma themselves. “Snow is finally going back to work, so he's switching to only afternoon, night and weekend shifts. _Apparently_ they don't trust Neal at a daycare.” She lets the disdain in her voice ring through, wanting it to be clear to Emma what she thinks about that move because she just knows that Emma is going to be hurt.

 

Sure enough, no matter how hard she is clearly trying to hide it, the hurt is written all over Emma’s face. It’s not hard for Regina to guess why, she knows Emma, she understands her. _Of course_ Emma is hurt knowing that her parents won't even let Neal out of their sight with qualified help, yet they were willing to ( _did_ ) send her through a tree without a single clue where she would end up or how she would survive. Regina hates that Snow and David never seem to get how their actions _still_ hurt their daughter. Regina hates even more the ownership she herself has to take for that hurt. Hates that it will always be true that it was _her_ curse that was the catalyst for Emma's pain.

 

Emma sighs. “I'm sorry.”

 

Regina frowns at that. What exactly is Emma sorry about?

 

“If I could just stop being…” Emma trails off, not finishing whatever that thought is. She starts over, “If I could handle being sheriff, you wouldn't be in this predicament.” There’s a flicker of hesitation and then she offers, “I could try again?”

 

“ _Emma_ ,” Regina says and it's soft and understanding but still firm. “There's no need to be sorry. You're allowed to do what's right for you. Besides, you just got Swan and Cygnets’ Detective Agency up and running. It would be a shame for you to just close up shop so soon.” It isn't that Regina wouldn't be glad if Emma were to take back over at the Sheriff’s station, it's that she knows that Emma isn't actually ready for that. And Emma, selfless Emma who was willing to give up her soul for Regina, deserves to have her needs put first for once.

 

Emma sighs. “I don't know… the business kind of seems like it's gonna be a flop anyway.”

 

Regina frowns. “How so?”

 

“It’s been a week and the only person who’s even set foot in the office is my mom.” Emma grimaces, as if that thought is unpleasant.

 

“Really?” Henry looks surprised and a little disappointed.

 

Emma’s head bobs. “And, to be honest, I’d have preferred no clients than having to investigate the shi-” she catches herself before Regina’s eyebrow is even completely quirked. “The _stuff_ ,” she revises, “that my mother keeps asking me to investigate.”

 

“Your mother has been hiring you to investigate things?” Regina asks incredulously, although somehow also not really surprised.

 

“Unfortunately,” Emma grimaces. “Let’s see...first, she thought one of her students might be living a double life, since she thought this student looked suspiciously like Hannah Montana. I suggested she get her eyes checked because she was definitely wrong. Then, she was convinced she heard a car talking to her. Turns out the car in question belongs to Happy, and the talking was him trying to say hi to Snow, she just couldn't see him over the dashboard. I told her to quit watching so many Disney movies with Neal.”

 

Henry snorts and then dissolves into a fit of laughter.

 

Emma shoves his shoulder playfully. “You only think it’s funny, kid, because _you_ didn’t have to go around town asking people if they’d heard any cars talking to them. People were already weirded out enough by me before that,” Emma says in the way that is half kidding but is half truth.

 

Regina doesn’t know what to say to that. She wants to reach across the table, wants to squeeze Emma’s arm, offer comfort. But she doesn’t know where the line is anymore. Things are getting better, getting less awkward, but she still doesn’t know how to just go back to being the them from before. “It’s only been a week, Emma,” she says. “Business will pick up. Give it time.”

 

Regina expects a joke of some sort, expects Emma to fluff this off with a chuckle and a shoulder shrug, instead the green eyes looking across the table are suddenly vulnerable. “You think so?”

 

“Yes,” Regina says firmly. It doesn’t matter if that’s true or not - she’s going to figure out how to make it true.

 

Emma still looks so vulnerable, and also oddly hopeful, and Regina just forgets all about lines that maybe she’s not supposed to cross anymore. She reaches across the table, settling her hand over Emma's forearm and squeezing gently in comfort. It’s the right decision because she is rewarded with the softest of smiles and a whispered _thanks_ and her heart rate picks up speed in response.

 

The moment seems to stretch on and on and on until finally Henry interrupts it. “You should set up a website, Ma. I bet that would help.”

 

Emma's face scrunches up in thought.

 

“I could help!” Henry says before she can answer. “I know how.”

 

Emma smiles at that, reaching over and ruffling his hair. “Okay, kid, that sounds like a plan.”

 

Henry beams and Emma's own grin grows, and all Regina can think is that she loves them _, both_ of them.

 

xxxxxx    

 

After breakfast, Regina heads to Town Hall. She's distracted all morning, barely accomplishing anything. She just keeps thinking about Emma's business, and her current lack of customers, and about how she can fix that.

 

At lunch she finds herself at the elementary school. It’s a little preposterous - purposely seeking out Snow White for _help_. But Snow seems to care just as much about Emma's business succeeding as Regina does and there isn’t really anything Regina wouldn't do for Emma. That was true before The Night. And some things might have changed afterwards but that was not one of them.

 

Snow is delighted to see her, which is frankly pretty aggravating. This is not some kind of friendship social call. Regina is just here to talk about Emma's business. The first thing she says ends up saying though is, “You should have told Emma that David wasn't taking the Sheriff’s position.” Seeing Snow has reminded her of Emma's hurt eyes earlier today.

 

“Oh,” Snow frowns but then she shrugs like she doesn't understand at all why this is a problem. “I must have just forgot.”

 

Regina's lips purse and she pinches the bridge of her nose. She wants to yell. But she hasn't come here to berate Snow’s parenting, as much as she would like to. She might consider doing it anyways if she were sure Emma would appreciate it - but she isn't sure. So, she takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly and changes the subject to the real reason she's come here. “Anyhow,” Regina says in a way that is purposefully dismissive. “I wanted to talk to you about Emma's business and her lack of clients.”

 

Snow looks a little startled, like the subject change has given her whiplash and Regina can’t help but think _good_.

 

Snow recovers after a minute, tilting her head, “She’s _still_ not getting any clients?”

 

“It appears not,” Regina confirms. “Besides _you_ , of course,” she can't help but smirk.

 

Snow just smiles at that, like she doesn't understand that Regina is mocking her. “I started planting seeds of doubt about fidelity with all the couples I know,” Snow says with a smile still on her face, like there is absolutely nothing wrong with what she’s just said. “I was sure someone would have hired her by now.”

 

Regina’s eyes widen before she can stop them. She's not sure why she's surprised. “That’s rather convoluted don’t you think?”

 

Snow looks mildly offended that Regina isn’t praising her attempts at drumming up business. “Do you have have a better idea?”

 

“Threats tend to work,” Regina suggests. “A little blackmail, perhaps.”

 

“ _Regina_ ,” Snow hisses in a tone that is full of chastisement. “We can't blackmail people.”

 

Only in Snow White’s world would convincing people that their significant others are being unfaithful be acceptable but threats or blackmail not be. It's all the same as far as Regina is concerned. She should have gone to Zelena instead, her sister would have approved of the blackmail, she might even have helped.

 

Then again, Emma probably wouldn't like to find out about Regina threatening people, so Regina concedes to herself that that is not actually the right solution. But if blackmail and threats are off the table, then what is she supposed to do? “Fine. I will pay them,” she decides, wondering why that hadn't occurred to her before.

 

Snow seems to consider it a moment and then she grins. “I think that's an excellent idea. I like this, us working together.”

 

Regina scowls. She certainly is not going to agree on that. Besides, what has Snow even contributed here?

 

xxxxxx

 

Regina waits a few days before checking in on Emma, heading to Emma's office late one afternoon.

 

Stepping inside, Regina wrinkles her nose at one of Snow’s needlepoint projects hanging in the reception area - she’s still a little bitter about having to hang those atrocities next to artwork that she meticulously picked out. Her expression morphs instantly though when Emma appears from inside the office, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

 

Emma looks surprised but also pleased, her eyes lighting up. “Regina! Hey!” She tilts her head and smirks, “Are you here to hire me to investigate something?”

 

The question is clearly a joke but Regina goes along with it. “Well, that depends. Do you think you could prove that Rapunzel’s hair is to blame for the town sewage system continuously getting clogged?”

 

Emma laughs, “Probably not.”

 

“That's unfortunate.” Regina says and she's maybe just a little serious. “I was hoping I could fine her. And get Tarzan off my back. He keeps coming in to complain about sewage overflows to the river.”

 

Emma's brow knits into a sort of frown. “Sorry?” It comes off more like a question than an actual apology though. “But...l think the problem is probably just all these new people that keep showing up? Like...it feels like the population has doubled. And...how old is this town's sewage system anyway? Did it not age like the rest of you? Or is it like three decades old?” Emma seems to realize she's rambling excessively and she bites her lip, shrugging her shoulders at Regina in a half apology for the tangent.

 

Regina just smirks. “Are you suggesting we start kicking people out of town?”

 

Emma barks out a laugh, shaking her head, “No.” There's a beat and then she adds, “Well...I mean...depends who we’re kicking out. I could do without ever having to see Dr. Whale’s smarmy face again.”

 

Regina can't help but agree with that assessment. There are plenty of people she would like to never see again. “Unfortunately,” she says woefully, “As appealing as the idea is, we cannot kick people out of town.”

 

“Yeah, probably not,” Emma agrees with a grin. “So… what can I do for you if it's not solve the Town’s infrastructure crisis? Want to sit?” She motions back behind her to her office and then forward to the love seat and chairs surrounding the coffee table in the reception area they're currently standing in, offering both as options wordlessly.

 

“I was just in the area and thought I'd pop in and say hello. See how things are going.” Regina explains, nodding her agreement to Emma's offer to sit, moving over to one of the chairs in the reception area.

 

“Oh,” Emma says, her eyes brightening again, as if Regina popping in just to say _hi_ makes her _happy_ and, well, that reaction maybe makes Regina's heart skip a beat.

 

Emma moves over to the love seat, dropping down rather unceremoniously. “Someone, who isn't my mom, actually hired me today,” she says, looking rather pleased about that.

 

“Is that so?” Regina asks, quirking an eyebrow and manufacturing the right amount of curiosity. “Who?” She knows exactly who - she's paid six different people to hire Emma, giving them all a very specific schedule for when they should come to the Detective Agency. She wants them spread out because she knows that six new clients in one day would be too suspicious - Emma is not _actually_ an idiot.

 

“Leroy,” Emma answers, propping her feet up on the coffee table. “Apparently someone has been leaving him messages in his mailbox that just say: Hey shorty, pay up.” She tilts her head curiously, her eyes twinkling. “Do you think they're from Zelena? About child support?”

 

Regina wouldn't have been able to stop the laughter that bubbles out of her chest even if she tried. She doesn't actually know who the notes are from, she hasn't told the people she's paid what to bring to Emma to investigate, just when they should arrive. “If they are, I'm sure you'll figure it out.”

 

Emma grins. “Oh you can bet on it.”

 

Regina smiles too and they descend into the easiest conversation they've had in months. They talk about Henry, mostly; the town, some. And there are things that they are still not saying, issues that they are side stepping like minefields, but Regina doesn't so much mind that. She can live with never talking about The Night if it means she can have Emma back like this. Easy and natural and not like she's waiting for the entire ground to cave in and swallow them whole.

 

Before she realizes it an hour has passed and she reluctantly stands to leave. “I should let you get back to work. You do have that mystery to solve. Unless, of course, you're right about Zelena. Then you've already solved it.” Not that she actually thinks that they're from her sister.

 

Emma chuckles, standing from the love seat and running a hand through her hair casually.  “Yeah, well, even if that’s true, I still have to prove it.”

 

Regina just lifts a shoulder. “Good luck.” She turns to leave and is almost at the door when Emma stops her.

 

“Hey, Regina?” Emma's voice is impossibly soft.

 

Regina turns back around to look at her. She doesn't say anything, just waits.

 

Emma's eyes are shining, filled with vulnerability, and she’s smiling a tentative sort of smile. “Thanks for stopping by. This was… nice.”

 

“It was,” Regina agrees and her own mouth turns upwards, the smile filled with fondness.

 

Emma's own smile brightens and she looks almost relieved. “See you soon?” she asks and there's no mistaking the hope in her voice.

 

“Yes, Emma,” Regina says, and it's soft, so soft. “I'll see you soon.”

 

xxxxxx

 

Regina leaves the detective agency and heads to the grocery store. She's pushing her cart through the produce section, intent on buying as many green vegetables as possible. Emma _needs_ green vegetables - not that she's actually invited Emma for dinner, but she's hopeful she'll be over at least one night this week and, if not, Regina can always drop some vegetables off at her house.

 

She's pushing the cart from the celery section to the brussel sprouts section, when she spots Nick and Ava walking beside a cart being pushed by a woman with curly dark hair, dressed all in black, who's humming some ridiculously cheery tune. There's a closed umbrella hanging off of her arm by its hooked handle and Regina nearly rolls her eyes - it hasn't even rained once in two weeks.

 

“Madam Mayor,” the woman smiles as their carts near each other's and there's something about the smile that reminds Regina of Snow, just a fraction too wide, making it seem disingenuous even when it might not be. Or maybe it reminds her more of Blue - though that could just be the nun-like outfit she's wearing.

 

Regina smiles back, it's the polite kind of smile that doesn’t reach her eyes. “You must be Mary Poppins.”

 

“My reputation precedes me, I see,” Mary Poppins says with an odd sort of chuckle that annoys Regina for no specific reason.

 

“Henry mentioned that Nick and Ava had somehow acquired Mary Poppins as a nanny,” Regina explains, her hands tightening their grip on the handle of her cart. She looks over at the twins. They’re standing near enough each other that their arms are touching and they're both staring at Regina. She smiles at them, a significantly more genuine smile than she'd given their nanny. “How are you both?”

 

Nick shrugs and looks down at the floor in what is probably just typical pre-teen boy behaviour. Ava maintains eye contact though and, when she smiles, Regina thinks there's something oddly dull about her eyes - although maybe that's just because she's remembering the fire in the eyes of a child standing up to the Evil Queen.

 

“We’re good,” Ava answers for both of them and Regina has no real reason to doubt that other than the odd feeling in the pit of her stomach.

 

“I’d love to have Henry over,” Mary Poppins says, cutting in before Regina can ask anything else, that too wide, too cheerful, smile still plastered on her face.

 

Regina stiffens, even though she's not really sure why. Maybe it’s just that Mary Poppins has said _I_ instead of _we_.

 

Mary Poppins takes Regina's silence as an opportunity to keep talking. “I'm sure with him having one mother who's mayor, and the other who just opened a new business, you could use someone to look after him.”

 

That only makes Regina stiffen further and she snaps maybe a little too harshly, “Emma and I are perfectly capable of having jobs _and_ looking after our son _ourselves_ . Besides, we only let _family_ look after Henry when we can't.”

 

Mary Poppins eyes harden for just a slip second, short enough that Regina could convince herself she imagined it, before she's smiling cheerily again. “Very well, the offer stands if you change your mind. We should let you get back to your shopping though,” she says, adding, “Come along, Nick, Ava.”

 

Mary Poppins is back to humming as they walk away and Regina watches the trio turn the corner and head to another aisle with a still unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach. She convinces herself that it’s just that she just doesn't like cheery people.

 

xxxxxx

 

Regina gets a call from Emma the next day, it comes late at night and Regina panics, thinking something must be wrong. “Emma?” she asks hurriedly after she picks up the phone.

 

“Regina, hey,” Emma says and she sounds perfectly fine, calm and not at all like she's in any danger. “I solved the mystery.”

 

Mystery? It takes Regina a second to realize that this is about Leroy and his threatening notes. Her rapidly beating heart slows, the panic ebbing. “And was Zelena the one sending the messages?” she asks, hoping she sounds normal and not like she was gripped by panic, thinking Emma was in danger, a moment ago.

 

“No. The mystery of Robyn’s parentage remains.” Emma sounds a little disappointed by that but she continues brightly, “It was Doc. Apparently he picked up Leroy’s bar tab and Leroy never paid him back because he didn't remember. So, mystery solved.”

 

Regina settles back against the pillows of her bed, any lingering panic gone now. She decides not to comment on the absurdity of one of the dwarves calling another one of the dwarves _shorty_. “I never doubted that you'd solve it,” she says sincerely.

 

There's a beat of silence from the other end and Regina swears she can almost _hear_ Emma blushing. “...Anyway, sorry for calling so late. I just… wanted to tell you...” Emma sounds almost hesitant now, as if she's doubting her decision to call.

 

“I'm glad you called,” Regina interrupts before Emma can ramble any further. “Solving your first real case is good news that should be shared.”

 

“Okay,” Emma says and there's no mistaking that she's pleased. “Well, night, Regina.”

 

“Goodnight, Emma,” Regina murmurs fondly.

 


	6. Chapter Three [ART]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the aforementioned art

And now for a look at some of Emma's more interesting cases:

 

\-------------------

 

\-----------------------

 

 

\----------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And hey, while I'm here, I want to say a massive thank you to Sam. This story is just brilliant, she is a truly spectacular writer, and working with her on this has been awesome.
> 
> Swan Queen Supernova: Bringing people together since 2016.


	7. Chapter Four

**_(EMMA)_ **

 

_Henry summons Emma to the Author’s mansion - literally._

 

_Emma's eyes linger on the dagger in his hand a long moment, jaw set, before she asks, “Does your mother know you have that?”_

 

_“Yes.”_

 

_Emma tilts her head._

 

_“No,” Henry amends but rushes to defend himself, his face filled with defiance, “But I needed it because you wouldn't answer my calls.”_

 

_Emma's teeth grit together but she says nothing in response. Instead she scans Henry up and down, searching for any sign of an injury she knows doesn't actually exist. It's been a week since the incident at Granny's, long enough that she’s learned that the only real injury was fixed with two stitches to her brother’s head, but still she can't shake the image of Henry's hands stained with blood, red smudged all over his shirt, a streak of it on his cheek. Her stomach twists at the memory and it's a struggle to keep the fear and the guilt from showing on her face._

 

_She swallows thickly, forcing the memory away. “Did you need something?” She asks and she doesn't mean for it to sound so harsh, doesn't mean to make him flinch at the tone. Or maybe she does. Maybe it's better if Henry sees her this way. Harsh. Dark. Maybe then he'll stay away from her. Maybe then he'll be safe._

 

_Henry swallows too, hesitating, but then he pushes the book on the table in front of him towards her. “I found something.”_

 

_Emma studies him, the way he shifts nervously, before she looks down at the book, scanning the page quickly. It's a way to rid the world of the Dark One forever. It's a way to rid the world of her. The realization settles over her like a weight pressed painfully on her chest, forcing the air from her lungs. It's whole minutes before she manages to look up at Henry, her expression completely blank._

 

_Henry still looks sort of nervous but he's buzzing with excited energy too. “There must be a way to modify this. If there's one answer, there's got to be more, right? This is hope, Ma.” He offers her a smile, a real one - it’s so bright._

 

_Emma can do nothing but stare, face still blank._

 

_There is no hope, not really, not for her. This isn't hope, it is understanding. This is the knowledge that she can keep Henry safe. She can keep them all safe._

 

_She's just going to have to take the dagger from Henry first to do it._

 

_“I love you, Henry,” she says._

 

_“I know, Ma,” Henry says and he's looking up at her with bright eyes. “I love you too.”_

 

_She takes the dagger from him and hates herself a little. Maybe he’ll forgive her someday._

 

xxxxxx

 

Emma frowns at her laptop screen. She's read this email three times and she's still not really sure she understands.

 

“What's with the squinty face?”

 

Emma startles. A squeak of surprise escaping past her lips and the pen she’s holding in one hand going flying towards the ceiling and then landing with a thunk on her desk before bouncing onto the floor. “Henry you scared the shi-” she catches herself and amends to, “living hell out of me.”

 

“Sorry,” Henry grins sheepishly, although he doesn't seem all that apologetic. He tosses his backpack into the corner of the room and bends down to pick up the pen Emma's dropped. He hands it back to her and then flops into one of the chairs in front of her desk. “But seriously? Why the frowning?”

 

“I thought you said only people in Storybrooke would be able to see this web page you set up?” Emma says.

 

“Mmhm,” Henry bobs his head in confirmation. “That’s how it’s supposed to work.”

 

Emma’s frown returns. “Then why is the chief of some hospital on the other side of the country emailing me because she thinks her hospital is cursed?”

 

“What's the hospital called?” Henry wonders.

 

“Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital,” Emma reads the name off the email signature. “Here.” She turns the laptop around so that it's facing him. “Read this list of things that have happened there. Apparently it's non-exhaustive and more examples can be provided if I need them.” She finds that last part hard to believe given that the list is twenty bullets long and each one is more horrific than the last.

 

Henry’s squinty face matches Emma’s earlier one as he reads the email. “Oh wow,” he finally says, looking up from the laptop. “A bomb and a shooting _and_ a plane crash? It really does sound like they are cursed.”

 

“It does seem like extreme bad luck,” Emma can't help but agree.

 

“Is that hospital owned by Disney by any chance?” Henry wonders, his forehead still crinkled, clearly deep in thought.

 

Emma shrugs. She has no idea.

 

Henry shrugs too and then his face brightens, “We should go to Seattle and check it out! Me, you, and Mom. It could be a family vacation.”

 

Emma expects him to realize what he's just said, to realize he's just called Regina _her_ family, and to try and take it back. But his expression remains earnest and Emma isn't about to deny it. He isn't wrong. Regina and Emma share a son. No matter what else they might, or might not, be, they _are_ family. It's the way she's thought of Regina for a while now.

 

“I'm not sure travelling right now is in the cards, kid,” Emma lets him down gently, her face the picture of apology.

 

Henry doesn't seem all that disappointed though. He just shrugs his shoulders. “But we _can_ go on a family vacation someday?”

 

“Someday,” Emma agrees. She wonders what Regina will think about _that_. But she shoves that thought away - something to stress about later.

 

“So…” Henry says, drumming his hands against the edge of the desk. “Are you going to help that sad hospital or what?”

 

“I'm not really sure how,” Emma admits.

 

“We could do some research,” Henry suggests enthusiastically. “About curses. We might find something helpful.”

 

Emma's forehead wrinkles ever so slightly at the thought of _research_ and _curses_. “We could,” she says carefully.

 

Henry stiffens. Maybe he's picked up on her hesitation, or maybe he's just realized _where_ they'll probably go to do research, but, whatever the reason, suddenly he's visibly uncomfortable. Emma hates that. Hates that she's somehow done this - turned his bright smile into something unhappy. Familiar guilt claws at her insides, heavy and suffocating.

 

“Henry-” she starts.

 

At the same time he says, “We don't have to.”

 

They both hesitate, staring at each other like neither can quite figure out what to say next. Emma wishes she knew how to fix this. Where is she even supposed to start? She can't stand this disconnect between them that just keeps popping back up. It's probably because they've been ignoring what caused it - but she doesn't really want to admit that to herself.

 

“Let's do it,” Emma says, manufacturing enthusiasm she doesn't really feel, but it's the only thing she can think to do. “Let's get our research on.”

 

“Get our research on?” Henry repeats, his discomfort replaced with incredulousness, looking the way only a teenager who is embarrassed by their parent can. “Are you trying to sound hip again, Ma?”

 

“I'm not _trying_ anything. I _am_ hip,” Emma tells him, managing a straight face.

 

Henry laughs, his eyes suddenly shining and his expression bright, and Emma feels like she can breathe again, the tightness in her chest loosening.

 

“I _am_ ,” Emma insists again for good measure.

 

“If that's what you need to tell yourself, Ma,” Henry smirks.

 

Emma shakes her head at him. She balls up a scrap piece of paper on her desk and tosses it at his head with minimal force, watching it bounce off and hit the floor. “I can’t believe you would be so mean to your own mother.”

 

Henry laughs again, leaning over and scooping the ball of paper up off the floor and tossing it back at her. “I just call ‘em how I see ‘em. If it makes you feel better though, you're definitely _hipper_ than Mom.”

 

Emma laughs at that. She tosses the ball of paper in the air and catches it. “It does make me feel better.”

 

“Good...but like...if you ever tell her I said that, I'll deny it,” Henry says seriously.

 

Emma laughs again. “Don't worry, kid. I don't have a death wish.” It's a joke, it's just supposed to be a joke, but she hears how it sounds and her heart jumps into her throat, worried about how Henry might react.

 

There’s a flicker of hesitation, Henry's mind clearly jumping to the same place as hers, but then he just rolls his eyes. “Don't be so dramatic. Mom wouldn't kill you.”

 

Emma releases the breath she's been holding, relieved. “No, she wouldn't,” she agrees because there's really no point denying _that_. She can't help the smile that tugs at the corners of her mouth from just having thought about Regina.

 

Henry shakes his head, looking maybe a little exasperated. He reaches across the desk and scoops up the paper ball Emma has discarded. He pelts it off her head and then grins like he's innocent. “So...the Author's mansion?”

 

Emma narrows her eyes playfully at him but she chooses to let him have that one, leaving the discarded paper ball on the floor to be picked up at a later date. “Yeah, let's go,” she agrees, standing and grabbing her jacket.

 

xxxxxx

 

The good mood they've manufactured slips a little as the Bug approaches the Author’s mansion. Emma parks and stares up at the building that feels more ominous than it should. When she looks over at Henry, he’s biting his lip and looking a lot like how she feels. She wonders what's better for him - turning around and driving away, or walking into this building and pretending that being here is not twisting up her insides.

 

“You okay, kid?” is what she finally settles on saying.

 

“Yeah,” Henry answers, his eyes drawn away from the building as if in slow motion to look over at her. “Are you?”

 

Emma nods, “Yeah, of course.” She hopes he doesn't hear the lie in her voice.

 

He blinks slowly, looking up at her like he's trying to read her mind. It feels like minutes before he asks, “Should we go in?”

 

Emma can see the hesitation written all over his face and she feels a pang of guilt. She forces herself to smile. “Yes. Let's go. Figure out how to help the probably cursed hospital.” She's on the verge of rambling and she has to bite her lip to stop herself, choosing to get out of the car instead of allowing the words to continue to fall from her lips.

 

Henry follows her lead, getting out of the car too, and they climb the stairs to the mansion in silence. Emma pulls the door open and holds it for him to go in first.

 

Henry stops in the entranceway and Emma nearly runs right into him.

 

“That's weird,” Henry says.

 

“What is?” Emma asks even as she follows his gaze and realizes what he's talking about. There are partial footprints on the ground, made from some kind of black powdery material - soot, she thinks. The footprints are relatively large, a man's shoe size, maybe. “Hmm. I guess someone else has been using the place.”

 

“But who? And why?” Henry wonders, following the trail of partial prints into the library. “They weren't here yesterday.”

 

Emma frowns at that last part. “Yesterday?” How does Henry know that?

 

Henry avoids her gaze, choosing to studiously examine the footprints that don't seem to lead anywhere specific.

 

“ _Henry_ ,” Emma urges, not willing to just let it go. “Were you here _yesterday_?”

 

“Mmm… yeah,” Henry confirms with mumbled words, still avoiding Emma's eyes. He kneels by one of the footprints and swipes a finger through the material, rubbing it between his thumb and index finger. “I think it's soot,” he says in a tone that is clearly meant to be conversational but that isn't quite succeeding.

 

“That's what I thought,” Emma agrees with his assessment but quickly moves the conversation back to where he's tried to steer it away from. “Henry, why were you here yesterday?” She doesn't like picturing him here in this house by himself. It makes her uneasy.

 

Henry stands, brushing his soot covered fingers against his jeans to clean them off - Emma cringes thinking of Regina's reaction to _that_. She doesn’t get to think about that long though because Henry shrugs his shoulders and finally looks up at her. His eyes are filled with an odd sort of guilt, tinged with what seems like sadness, or maybe it’s pain.

 

“I just like coming here… to think,” he admits quietly.

 

Emma sucks in a breath, catching her bottom lip between her teeth. She's done this. She's avoided and avoided and avoided and left Henry to cope with what happened, with his feelings, all alone and now he's hurting. He's been hurting all this time and she's just let him.

 

Part of her longs to call Regina. To have Regina come here and handle this because this is hard and sometimes, still, all Emma wants to do when faced with conflict that has the potential to break her heart is to run. But that isn't fair to Henry _or_ Regina. Henry deserves to have this conversation with Emma, just Emma. Because Emma is the reason for that expression on his face. And Regina deserves to not have to clean up all of Emma's messes, to not be saddled with taking care of Emma for the rest of time.

 

“ _Henry_ ,” Emma breathes his name out, like a plea, guilt crushing her, pressing down on her ribcage like it's a weight that is real. “I'm sorry.”

 

Suddenly he's trembling, she can see his hands shaking. “No, Ma,” Henry says, and there's something a little desperate about his tone, “I’m the one who's sorry.”

 

“Henry, no.” Emma shakes her head, her heart fracturing into pieces. She steps closer to him, catches his eyes and begs him silently to believe her next words. “Kid, you didn't do a single thing wrong. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for.”

 

Henry is still just standing there, trembling, desperate eyes filling with tears.

 

Emma thinks the weight of her guilt might actually crush her then, that she might legitimately just sink through the floor. “Hey, hey,” she murmurs to him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a hug.

 

Henry buries his head in her shoulder, clings to her tightly, his fingers digging into her back. “I didn't want you to die. I _didn't_.”

 

“I know that,” Emma says, a little startled. Is this what Henry has been hanging onto all of this time? Has he thought Emma blamed him for even a single bit of what happened? She hates herself a little more than usual at that realization. Hates that she's let her own fear, and her own guilt, keep them from having this conversation sooner. “Hey,” she adds, it's soft but still firm, insistent. “Look at me, please.”

 

Henry pulls back, looking up at her warily, his eyes still shimmering with tears.

 

Emma cups his cheeks gently, kissing his forehead - it's an act of comfort she thinks she's learned from Regina. “Listen to me,” she says. “I _know_ you were just looking for a solution that would keep everyone safe. I know you _believed_ that that solution existed. Because that's who you are, Henry. A hero with the heart of the truest believer. It's what makes you special, it's what makes you _you_ . And I'm sorry, so sorry, that my silence has made you think that I was upset with you. I wasn't. I'm _not_ . I just… I was - _am_ \- ashamed of the things I did as the Dark One. I thought if we didn't talk about it, we could pretend that I hadn't-” she stops, her voice cracking as she remembers taking the dagger from him, remembers him emerging from Granny’s with his cheek smeared with Neal’s blood, remembers The Night. “I see now that all my silence has accomplished is to hurt you more.”

 

“ _Ma_ …” Henry says and there's no desperation in his eyes or his tone anymore. He's just looking at her with such understanding. He doesn't even try to say anything else, he really doesn't need to.

 

Emma can feel the prickle of tears at the back of her own eyes. One corner of her mouth ticks upwards into a wobbly lopsided smile. “You know I love you, right kid?”

 

“I know, Ma,” Henry confirms, and it’s so similar and yet so different to the last time they were in this room. He slams into her with sudden force, his arms wrapping back around her in a crushing hug. “I love you too,” he says into her shoulder.

 

Emma kisses the top of his head, holds him tightly for what must be minutes. She has to wipe at her eyes when they finally pull apart and Henry smiles at her in a way that makes her think everything might be okay, like maybe the weight of her guilt doesn't have to be quite so heavy, like maybe it will become bearable. She clears her throat. “So, uhh, which of these books do you think is about cursed hospitals?”

 

Henry looks around the room, as if contemplating, and then he moves over to one of the shelves, pulling down a couple of heavy looking books. “Let's start here.”

 

xxxxxx

 

After an hour, they haven’t managed to figure out much of anything and Emma is about ready to call it quits. Research really isn’t her thing. Maybe she should just recommend that that hospital shutter up its doors and call it a day. Or tell Chief Bailey to look into who owns the hospital. Maybe Henry's right, maybe it's Disney, and maybe they're to blame. They've certainly done a good enough job messing up her TV counterparts life - even more so than Emma's managed to mess up her _own_ life - so she might not even be that surprised to find out that they're somehow messing with this Seattle hospital.

 

Her eyes drift from the book she's supposed to be reading to the sooty footprints littered around the room. “I do wonder who was here,” she ponders, almost to herself.

 

Henry looks up from his book, head tilting in contemplation. “Do you think they’re up to no good?”

 

“Like what?” Emma asks.

 

“I dunno, something _evil_ ? They _were_ trespassing.” Despite the question, Henry doesn't really sound all that worried.

 

“Technically, so have you been, kid.” Emma points out. “I’m not sure trespassing equates to evil.”

 

“It doesn’t count as trespassing when I come here,” Henry protests.

 

“It doesn’t?” Emma lifts her eyebrows skeptically, she can't wait to hear this logic.

 

“Nope,” Henry confirms with an impish grin. “I’m The Author now, so I’m pretty sure that makes this _my_ house.”

 

Emma laughs. “Okay, maybe. Although, be careful, your mom might make you pay property taxes if she hears you say that.”

 

Henry rolls his eyes at her. “You’re not as funny as you think you are, you know.”

 

“Mean.” Emma sticks her tongue out at him.

 

Henry just grins. “You love me.”

 

“Yes, I do.” Emma can't help but confirm it, teasing banter instantly replaced with sincerity.

 

Henry’s grin transforms into something softer, bashful. He drums his hands against the table. “So, do you think the trespasser will come back?”

 

“I’m not sure,” Emma shrugs. “It depends on why they were here.” She tilts her head and studies him carefully. “Why are you so worried about this?”

 

“I’m not,” Henry shifts in his chair. “I was just thinking, maybe we could do a stakeout? In case they come back?”

 

“You want to spend your Friday night with me on a stakeout?” Emma asks, not really meaning to sound as skeptical as she does.

 

Henry shrugs to that but the way he’s eyeing her hopefully makes Emma suddenly sure that that’s exactly what he wants. She gets the sense that maybe he doesn’t care so much about catching whoever left the sooty footprints, but more that he just wants to spend more time with her. That thought warms something inside of her. Still, she can’t help but ask, “You don’t have plans with Nick and Ava or something?”

 

“No…” Henry hesitates. “They’ve been… weird lately.”

 

“Weird, how?” Emma's brow furrows.

 

“I dunno,” Henry shrugs. “Just busy or whatever. They hardly talk to me at all at school anymore.”

 

“Oh.” Emma's frown doesn't immediately ease, trying to decide if she should push a little harder. But if Henry doesn't want to talk about what's happened between him and his friends, then Emma doubts pushing will actually help. Instead, she makes a note to herself to ask Regina if she knows what’s going on, and changes the subject, “Okay, let’s do it.”

 

There is a second of hesitation before understanding crosses Henry's features. “The stakeout?” he asks hopefully.

 

“Yeah.” Emma smiles at him fondly. There's a beat and then she adds hastily, “Well, actually, let me call your mom first. As long as it’s okay with her, we can.”

 

“This is going to be the greatest!” Henry beams, clearly already anticipating Regina’s approval.

 

xxxxxxx

 

“He _isn’t_ Veronica Mars,” is what Regina says over the phone when Emma calls about keeping Henry out late for a stakeout.

 

Emma laughs.

 

“That girl stayed out far too late on school nights,” Regina says in a way that makes Emma sure that this isn't the first time she's made this exact argument.

 

“It isn't a school night,” Emma says.

 

There's nothing but silence from the other end of the phone and Emma can picture perfectly Regina's annoyed expression at the technicality being pointed out.

 

“Look,” Emma adds, serious now. Her gaze drifts across the room to where Henry's nose is buried in a book and she drops her voice so that he won't overhear. “Henry and I… we finally talked about... what happened. And he asked about doing this stakeout. And just… I think it would be good for us, you know?”

 

“Okay,” Regina says and it's so much more than just that one word, it's understanding.

 

Emma runs her hand through her hair. “Yeah?”

 

“Yes, Emma,” Regina confirms knowingly and then adds, “Have you eaten dinner?”

 

“No, not yet.” Emma frowns, realizing they're going to have to leave to get food, then come back.

 

“I’ll bring dinner,” Regina says.

 

“You don't have to.”

 

“I'll bring dinner.” Regina says it again, this time in the tone that leaves no room for debate.

 

“Okay.” Emma can't help but smile. “You know, you could join us on this stakeout.”

 

“You want me to sit in your cramped vehicle for hours to try and catch a culprit who's crime seems to be poor personal hygiene?” Regina tsks.

 

Emma suppresses a laugh. “It could be fun.”

 

“Yes, well, I think I'll leave this _fun_ to you and Henry.”

 

Emma swears she can _hear_ Regina smirking.

 

xxxxxx

 

The stakeout is a bust. Or, well, maybe it isn't. Because figuring out who else is using the Author’s mansion isn't really the point, after all. It's spending time with Henry. It's the two of them together and neither of them needing to feel guilty anymore - even if, Emma knows, some of her guilt will probably linger forever.

 

They get set up in the Bug and Henry spends the first hour speculating on who might have left the sooty footprints, each theory more ridiculous than the last.

 

After he’s offered his tenth implausible theory, Emma offers one of her own. “Maybe it's Santa Clause. You know because of the soot, from going down chimneys.”

 

Henry quirks a skeptical eyebrow at that. “Santa isn't even a fairytale character, Ma.”

 

Emma narrows her eyes playfully at him. “It's a better theory than the toys from Toy Story coming to life and using the Author's mansion as a base!”

 

“It is not,” Henry shakes his head.

 

“The footprints are full grown people size!” Emma protests vehemently, even as she wonders _why_ she's arguing this.

 

“So,” Henry shrugs, suppressing a grin. “Maybe they've got growing and shrinking potions. You know, like the ones from Alice in Wonderland.”

 

“ _How_ is that more likely than Santa?” Emma complains.

 

“Mom will agree with me,” Henry says, motioning out the window to where Regina is approaching with a couple of bags in hand.

 

Emma rolls down the window so that she can call out, “Hey, Regina.” She waits until Regina is closer to say, “Tell Henry that the culprit can _definitely_ be Santa.”

 

Regina quirks an eyebrow. “Emma, aren't you a little old to believe in Santa Clause?”

 

Henry bursts into a fit of giggles.

 

“I hate you both,” Emma grumbles.

 

“No you don't,” Regina says immediately.

 

It's a joke, a standard response, and, still, Emma feels the heat rise in her cheeks. “No, I don't,” she agrees, the words a lot softer than she meant for them to be.

 

xxxxxx

 

They talk Regina into staying and eating dinner with them.

 

Dinner is some kind of fancy homemade grilled cheese, made with apple jam and a cheese Emma doesn't even know the name of. It's gooey and warm and nothing short of amazing. Regina's pleased smile when Emma says as much makes Emma's heart swell with fondness. This - the way she feels when she's around Regina - is maybe a problem. But it's not a problem she's going to try and fix. Not now. Probably not ever, if she's being honest with herself.

 

Regina leaves them after all of the double chocolate chip cookies (also homemade) have been eaten. Emma tries to talk her into staying but Regina declines with a pointed look at Henry, and Emma suddenly sees her earlier refusal to join them differently. She's just giving Emma and Henry time together, time to repair what's been damaged. Of course Regina knows why that's so important.

 

The rest of the stakeout is uneventful and when eleven o'clock rolls around, and Henry yawns three times in the same minute, Emma decides it's time to call it quits.

 

"This was nice, kid," she says, as she starts up the car. "Even if we didn't solve the mystery. You and me, on a mission together, just like old times."

 

The smile Henry gives her is one filled with adoration. It's the smile of a kid who still thinks his mom is a hero, even when she isn't always. It's the smile of a kid who thinks spending time with his mom is just as good as solving a mystery. "It was better," he says.

 

xxxxxx

 

Henry is asleep by the time Emma is pulling into the manor driveway. She should wake him, she really should, he's a little old to be carried inside, after all, but Emma decides to carry him anyway. At the front door she has regrets. How is she supposed to open this door? She kicks at it with her foot in a fairly pathetic attempt at knocking but Regina must have been watching for them because the door swings open almost immediately.

 

"Emma," Regina says, eyes widening in surprise at the sight of Emma struggling under Henry's weight. She waves her hand and suddenly Henry is floating in the air, supported by shimmering purple magic.

 

"Oh right, magic," Emma says, like the possibility of using it hasn't even occurred to her. It's a half truth. Magic is never her first thought, even now. But, more than that, magic is something she's been avoiding. Her magic feels nothing like Dark One magic and, yet, it scares her a little to think of using it, to think of ever being consumed that way again.

 

Regina's eyes are soft, tinged with understanding and empathy, and she motions for Emma to come in, Henry floating between them now. "Did you want to stay? For a drink?"

 

Emma shoves her hands in her pockets and shrugs. "It's not too late? You weren't, like, heading to bed?"

 

"No," Regina smiles. "Let me just get him up to his room. Meet you in the den?"

 

"Okay." Emma smiles too.

 

xxxxxx

 

In the den, Emma finds herself drawn to a framed picture on the fireplace mantel. It's of her, Regina, and Henry, before the Dark One Curse. They're in a booth at Granny's and Henry and Emma are both laughing at something, while Regina just watches them, the expression on her face filled with fondness. Emma doesn't even know when exactly this picture is from, let alone who took it, or how it got up here on this mantel beside one of Henry's baby pictures.

 

"That's from Snow's birthday party," Regina says from behind her.

 

Emma startles, nearly jumping, not having heard Regina approach. She spins around to face her. "Oh," she says. "I like it."

 

"Me too." Regina smiles fondly, her eyes soft and her expression much like the one on her face in the picture.

 

Emma's heart thumps loudly in her chest, and she can feel a flush creeping up the back of her neck, for no reason other than Regina is staring at her. It's definitely a problem. She rubs the back of her neck and works hard to shove her rising feelings down. "I was going to make drinks, but I wasn't sure what you wanted."

 

"Cider?" Regina offers. "Or would you prefer something else? I can make tea?"

 

"Cider is fine," Emma cuts Regina off before she can try and offer every drink selection she has in this house and probably also some that would require her to run out for ingredients.

 

Regina nods and pulls out two tumblers, carefully preparing two drinks. It's not until they are settled on the couch, side by side, that either of them says another word.

 

"So you spoke with Henry today?" Regina asks. It's an open ended question, asked with just the right inflection to make it clear that she will accept whatever Emma wants to share.  

 

“Yeah,” Emma shrugs, taking a long gulp of her drink. She sighs. “I didn't even realize he was blaming himself all this time. I can't believe how self absorbed I've been.”

 

“ _Emma_ ,” Regina says and it's impossibly soft.

 

“How could I have let him suffer like that?” Emma says glumly. “Just because I was afraid, _weak_.”

 

“ _Emma_ ,” Regina repeats and it's firmer this time. She waits for Emma to look over at her to continue. “You aren't weak.”

 

Emma wants to believe that but it doesn’t feel true. Before _everything_ it might have been, but now, now sometimes she feels like she's just floating untethered, and Henry and Regina are the only reason she's managing to stay near the ground. That must be weakness, right? Needing them so much and not really being sure she has anything left to give in return.

 

“Nothing that happened was easy. It's okay that it's taking time to get readjusted. It's okay that you've needed time.” Regina says carefully. “And Henry might have felt guilty but that's not your fault.”

 

“Isn't it?” Emma questions, disbelieving.

 

“Is _your_ guilt, Henry’s fault?” Regina flips the question around.

 

“That's not the same,” Emma protests before she can even stop to wonder how Regina just _knows_ about her guilt. Not that there's much to wonder about, of course Regina knows.

 

“But it is, Emma,” Regina says, letting that hang between them a moment. “And just like Henry's guilt is real but unfounded, you should consider that perhaps most of yours is too. We both know you made some questionable decisions as the Dark One but not _everything_ is your fault. It's okay to accept forgiveness. More than that, it's okay to forgive yourself.”

 

Emma sighs. She can see by the determined expression on Regina's face that she isn't going to win this one and she decides to not even try, choosing to sip her drink instead. Could she really just forgive herself? Could it be that easy?

 

“I am glad you talked to Henry,” Regina says after they've sat in silence for full minutes. “It's not good to keep these things bottled up.”

 

There’s something about the way that Regina says that last part that makes Emma suddenly wonder if she is really talking about _them_ , about the thing that happened on The Night, the thing that neither of them has mentioned since. Emma wonders if this is Regina unlocking a door and waiting for Emma to try the handle. But Emma can't risk that it isn't. Can't risk making everything impossibly awkward. Not now when things are starting to feel okay between them after she thought they never would again. She can't risk giving up _this_.

 

“Yeah,” Emma says, gulping the rest of her drink and realizing she's made it awkward anyways. “I should probably head out,” she adds, and it comes out almost like a sigh.

 

Regina looks like she wants to say something. There's something unreadable in her expression, something that almost seems like longing. Whatever she wants to say, though, she doesn’t. She just takes Emma’s empty glass and sets it with her own on the coffee table, stands and leads the way to the entrance. She seems resigned, almost. “You're coming to dinner Sunday?” she wonders uncertainly when Emma has her coat on.

 

“Of course,” Emma agrees. She's a little surprised at how relieved Regina looks at her confirmation, so she adds, “Wouldn't miss it.”

 

The pleased smile she gets in response makes Emma's heart flip. She stares at that smile, at those lips, for what must be a full minute, her tongue darting out to moisten her own lips, before she realizes what she's doing and has to force herself to look up. “Well… goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight, Emma,” Regina says, that pleased smile still tugging at the corners of her mouth.

 

Emma realizes as she climbs into her car that she never did ask about Henry and the Zimmerman twins. She supposes it probably isn't such a big deal, just some mild pre-teen drama. She files it away to maybe ask about later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out the accompanying Lego art!! You can find that [HERE](https://lego-femslash.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Night-That-Never-Happened)  
> 


	8. Chapter Four [ART]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emma and Henry go to The Author's Mansion, and Emma gets an email from a certain hospital.

 

\-------------------------

 


	9. Chapter Five

**_(REGINA)_ **

 

_ Regina wakes in her own bed, confused, her last memory of Emma standing in front of her at the Sheriff’s station, pleading for Regina to keep the dagger, pleading for Regina to keep her from hurting anyone. _

 

_ Now the dagger is missing and Emma is not picking up her phone and Regina doesn't need to know exactly what's happened to know that it isn't good. _

 

_ What follows is three weeks of trading angry words and trying and trying without success to get through to the Emma. Three weeks of lying awake most nights filled with worry and having no clue how to fix anything. _

 

_ It’s Henry who realizes that Emma is hiding something in the shed at the strange empty house she now resides in (Regina refuses to think of that house as Emma's home).  _

 

_ Regina wants to yell at him, wants an outlet to relieve the fear that flickers in her chest at the thought of him alone with the Dark One. Except the Dark One is Emma and, even now that she is somehow in possession of the dagger, even now that they've been cursed, their memories stolen, Regina can't imagine Emma hurting Henry - not on purpose. So, she doesn't yell. She just goes with him to Emma's house, where they wait until the coast is clear, and then break into the shed.  _

 

_ “Weird,” Henry says as he studies the strange globe in the middle of the shed, it's filled with swirling mist of every colour imaginable. _

 

_ Regina knows exactly what it is. “Our memories.” _

 

_ Henry frowns. “So we’re not cursed?” _

 

_ “It appears not,” Regina says, her lips pursing and her heart stuttering at the realization. She thinks of all the accusations and angry words she's flung in Emma's direction these past three weeks. If she was wrong about this, what else might she be wrong about?  _

 

_ “Can you give them back?” Henry wonders. _

 

_ Regina just nods, magic already flowing from her hands doing just that. The glass breaks and the colourful swirls of mist zoom off in every which direction.  _

 

_ Regina's own memories return all at once and she searches them frantically for an answer she doesn't quite find. _

 

_ “Oh no,” Henry breathes out and Regina's eyes are instantly drawn to his pale face.  _

 

_ Regina might not know what Emma is up to but Henry clearly does. He explains rapid fire, his words a rushed, rambling mess, that settles fear in every inch of Regina's chest. _

 

_ Emma is going to sacrifice herself. Tonight. The spell requires a full moon, tonight's full moon, and the sun is already beginning to set. _

 

_ For one full minute Regina lets fear and panic consume her, her brain nothing but a steady loop of: Emma, Emma, Emma, you idiot, Emma. But slowly she regains her senses. This isn't happening. She isn't letting this happen. _

 

_ She calls Snow to rally the Town, form search parties, as many as possible. She explains little else, there's no time. They need to find Emma. Now.  _

 

xxxxxx

 

Sitting at her desk in her office at Town Hall, Regina flips the page of the thick book in front of her. Lips pursed, finger tracing the text, she reads carefully.

 

"Watcha reading?"

 

Regina startles in surprise at the question. She blinks rapidly as she looks up to find Emma leaning against the door frame to her office, hands tucked into the pockets of her jeans, red leather jacket on. She looks relaxed, happy even, and Regina can't help but think about what a contrast that is to three months ago, when she was showing up here to tell Regina she needed time off and then vanishing into hiding.

 

"I'm looking for a solution to our infrastructure problem," Regina explains.

 

"Ah," Emma nods, in understanding. "And how's that going?"

 

Regina lifts one shoulder, an undecided response. "At first I thought I could just use an enlargement spell on the pipe network and the treatment plants but I think that might create a whole slew of other problems. So now I'm looking into options for magically cleaning the sewage overflowing to the river. And for some kind of magical pressure booster for water as it enters each property." She could keep listing her ideas but she stops when she realizes that Emma is smirking in amusement at her. " _ What _ ?" she demands.

 

"Nothing," Emma says but her smirk grows. "You're just… a really good mayor."

 

Despite the smirk, Emma sounds sincere. Still, there's also something about her twinkling eyes and clear amusement that makes Regina certain that  _ a really good mayor _ wasn't what she really meant to say. " _ Emma _ ?" Regina says her name like a frustrated question.

 

" _ Regina _ ," Emma says right back, her amusement somehow growing.

 

"Emma," Regina nearly growls this time. "What were you actually going to say?"

 

"You  _ are _ a good mayor, Regina," Emma says and, just like the first time, it sounds incredibly sincere. "And also a nerd," she adds in a rush, like she knows exactly how Regina is going to react to that.

 

"I am not," Regina huffs in indignation.

 

Emma's head tilts, smile still on her face. "You're researching how to magically boost water pressure. If that doesn't scream nerd, I don't know what does."

 

Regina narrows her eyes at Emma, but somehow that only serves to make Emma laugh.

 

"It's not a bad thing, Regina." Emma shakes her head, looking impossibly amused. “Think about how wild the town is going to go when they suddenly have good water pressure. You'll probably get, like, sixteen fruit baskets.”

 

Regina rolls her eyes but she can't help the smile that is tugging at the corners of her mouth. “I highly doubt that.”

 

“I know it’s true.” Emma grins. “Because they'll all be from me.”

 

Regina's eyes widen, momentarily surprised but she recovers quickly. She quirks an eyebrow upwards in Emma's direction. “Is that so?” The words are purposely coy.

 

Emma is suddenly flustered, a blush colouring her cheeks. She shifts, rubbing the back of her neck. “I… uhh… yes?”

 

“Is that a question?” Regina knows she probably shouldn't be teasing Emma like this. There's surely a line here she's crossing that she really ought not to. But it's so easy and so enjoyable and she just really can't help it.

 

“ _ Regina _ ,” Emma whines, finally realizing she's being teased. “I just really like good water pressure,  _ okay _ ?”

 

Regina smirks. “Okay,” she says but there's still a teasing lilt to her tone. When Emma heaves a frustrated sigh though, Regina takes pity on her. “Not that this interruption isn't welcome but was there a reason you stopped by?”

 

“Oh, umm...” Emma shrugs. “I was just taking a break. Thought you might want to come get lunch with me?” There's something oddly hopeful about her expression.

 

Regina smiles. “Yes, I would like that.”

 

The pleased smile Regina gets in response makes her heart flip.

 

xxxxxx

 

They’re halfway to Granny’s, and Regina is  _ maybe _ thinking about how easy it would be to just reach over and take Emma’s hand (not that she’s going to), when they hear a shout and two men turn a corner and are suddenly barrelling towards them, one of them clearly chasing the other. Regina squints and realizes that the chaser is the Sheriff. She doesn't recognize the man running away from him but he is getting closer and closer at almost alarming speed.

 

Before Regina can really process what is happening, Emma is stepping in front of her. The man that is being chased tries to side step her but Emma snags his shirt and pulls him backwards, gripping onto his arms to hold him firmly in place. “Hey there,” she says with a smirk.

 

The man struggles futilely for a moment but gives up easily enough, frowning in annoyance at having been caught when he probably would have gotten away if Emma hadn’t been standing right there, right then.   

 

The Sheriff, with a basketball inexplicably tucked under one arm, finally catches up, sliding to a halt in front of them. “Thanks,” he grins with boyish charm at Emma. “This dude was trying to steal from the bakery.” 

 

Regina scowls. She convinces herself that the scowl is because of the ineptitude this Sheriff is showing and not because of the way he’s grinning at Emma. Chad is  _ married _ to a  _ man  _ for goodness sakes - there is absolutely no reason for jealousy. 

“I didn't-” the alleged bread thief tries to say.

 

“Save it,” Emma cuts him off. “That's up to the Sheriff to sort out.” She nods her head at Chad in acknowledgement and then, when he just stands there staring, she tilts her head. “Cuffs?” she prods.

 

“Umm…” Chad’s eyes widen in surprise.

 

Emma frowns. “Do you not have handcuffs with you?”

 

“Uhh…” Chad looks sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck. “No?”

 

“So, let me get this straight,” Regina says, quirking an eyebrow at him. “The Sheriff  _ is  _ carrying around a basketball but is  _ not _ carrying around handcuffs?” Now that Regina is really thinking about it, she’s not sure she’s  _ ever  _ seen Chad without a basketball. How odd. 

 

Chad still looks sheepish and he gulps audibly. “That is correct Madam Mayor.”

 

Regina shakes her head and rolls her eyes. She waves her hand and a pair of cuffs appear in a cloud of purple smoke. “Here,” she says, holding them out for him to take.

 

Chad looks from the cuffs to the basketball still tucked against his hip and back to the cuffs, like he’s not sure what to do.

 

“Here,” Emma says, coming to his rescue, holding out the hand that is not still gripping the alleged bread thief to take the basketball from him.

 

With both his hands now free, Chad takes the cuffs from Regina. He looks like he’s not one hundred percent sure what he’s doing but, with a little bit of encouragement from Emma,  he manages to get the cuffs snapped on correctly. “Thanks again,” he says before walking the alleged bread thief in the direction of the Sheriff's station. 

 

“So…” Emma says, drawing the word out once Chad is out of earshot. She tosses the basketball up and then catches it, her expression adorably amused. “ _ That’s  _ the new Sheriff, huh?”

 

“Not exactly a rock star,” Regina confirms with a disproving click of her tongue against the roof of her mouth. “Then again,” she adds, “No one is really training him. And it’s not like we had any other options.” She says that  without really thinking and then immediately worries that it will cause Emma another wave of guilt.

 

Emma just grins though. “Remember when I first started and you used to complain about my lack of qualifications for being Sheriff?” She almost seems wistful about it.

 

Regina laughs, shaking her head. “Yes, well, Chad  _ does _ do more paperwork than you did. So maybe there is hope for him yet.”

 

Emma laughs too, bouncing the basketball against the pavement as they walk the rest of the way to the Granny’s. 

 

xxxxxx

 

That Saturday, Regina hosts family dinner - a new thing they are trying out. She looks around her dining room table at Snow and David, at Zelena, at Robyn and Neal in high chairs, and, of course, at Henry and Emma, and she can’t help the surge of warmth that floods her chest. Thirty one years ago when she cast her curse, or twelve years ago when Henry was still just a dream, or two years ago when the curse broke and she thought no one would ever look at her and see anything but the Evil Queen again, she’d been alone, always so alone, and she could never have imagined  _ this _ , could never have imagined a table full of people she loves (albeit some of them reluctantly), a table full of people who love  _ her _ . It’s a little overwhelming. 

 

Emma meets Regina’s eyes across the table, smiling softly, somehow knowingly, and Regina’s heart is suddenly even fuller. She finds herself absolutely incapable of looking away from green eyes that always manage to draw her in unwittingly. 

 

Emma seems no more capable of looking away than Regina but their moment is interrupted by Zelena clearing her throat. She is eyeing them with amusement when Regina looks over at her. “Not that your moon eyes aren’t adorable, but maybe you want to pay attention to the rest of us?” she waves her knife, using it to motion around the table to the rest of Regina's family.

 

“ _ Zelena _ ,” Regina hisses at her sister’s insinuation.

 

Zelena’s eyes just twinkle in pleasure at that reaction and when Regina glances back over at Emma, her cheeks are tinged pink.  

 

“So, Emma,” Snow says, cutting through the sudden awkward tension that's filled the room in the least smooth manner possible. “How is business?”

 

Emma looks away from Zelena and over at her mother. Her head tilts as she seems to consider the question. It takes her a minute to answer. “It’s going pretty good, actually. Things have really started to pick up in the last month.” She looks almost surprised by that, like she truly expected the business to be a failure. The corners of her mouth twitch into an amused smirk as she adds, “It’s kind of weird how many people in this town don’t seem to trust their spouse. I can’t believe the number of cases I've taken in the last month where people want me to find out if their partner is cheating. It’s like they were just waiting for a private detective business to open up.”

 

At that, Regina can’t help but glance quickly over at Snow, who is biting her lip and doing a  _ really _ bad job of looking inconspicuous. 

 

Regina clearly isn’t the only who thinks Snow’s reaction is suspicious because Emma’s eyebrows ticks upwards. “ _ Mom _ ?” she prods. “What did you do?”

 

Everyone is looking at Snow curiously now and she swallows with a gulp. “I might have made some subtle suggestions about infidelity to some people I know,” she says carefully, and when Emma frowns, she rushes to add, with a finger pointed across the table at Regina, “But Regina's been paying people to hire you!” 

 

“Snow!” Regina hisses angrily. “You just couldn't keep a secret to yourself, could you?” She shakes her head in exasperation, grumbling, “Nothing ever changes.”

 

“ _ Regina _ ,” Emma says and her eyes are boring into Regina’s, tinged with what almost seems like sadness. “Are all of my cases fake?” she wonders, the question barely more than a whisper.

 

Guilt presses against Regina’s chest. “No, Emma,” she says quietly. “Of course not.”

 

Emma is still frowning. “But some of them are?”

 

Regina’s heart thumps loudly in her chest. She wants to deny it but she can’t lie, not to Emma. “Yes,” she admits 

 

“How many?” Emma asks, her face pale, her jaw set, her shoulders tense, and her eyes suddenly unreadable.

 

“ _ Emma _ ,” Regina says.

 

“How many?” Emma repeats, this time a little more firmly, her expression unchanged.   

 

“Six,” Regina answers tightly. 

 

“And that’s not counting whatever it is my mom’s done?” Emma asks, everything about her demeanour screaming barely contained hurt.

 

“I didn’t-” Snow starts to protest but closes her mouth without finishing when David puts a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Yes,” Regina confirms.

 

Emma nods slowly. She pushes her chair back from the table. “I need a minute.”

 

“Emma!” Snow tries to call after her as Emma heads for the kitchen.

 

“No, let her go,” Regina says, resigned as she looks around the table, Henry’s disappointed eyes especially cause a sharp twist in her stomach. 

 

“Well this dinner is a real success,” Zelena says sarcastically.

 

Robyn thumps her hand against her tray and shrieks, as if in agreement. 

 

xxxxxx

 

When ten minutes pass and Emma still hasn’t returned, Snow wants to go after her, but Regina convinces her to let  _ her  _ go instead. 

 

Emma isn’t in the kitchen and for a second Regina thinks that she’s just left and gone back to her house without so much as telling any of them, but then she notices that the sliding glass door is unlocked and she knows exactly where she is. 

 

Regina slides the door open and steps outside onto the back deck and into the cool night air. Sure enough, Emma is sitting in one of the patio chairs, staring up at the night sky. The moon is full tonight, illuminating the deck, and that causes a whole different kind of pang in Regina’s chest. “Hey,” she says carefully, drawing her eyes away from the moon and over to Emma, who seems to be ignoring her. “Can I sit?” she asks.

 

“It’s your house,” Emma mumbles, still not looking at Regina.

 

Regina sighs but she knows that she’s earned this cold shoulder, even if all she’d been trying to do was help. She lowers herself carefully into the patio chair beside Emma’s. They sit in silence for several minutes before Regina finally builds up the courage to speak. “I’m sorry, Emma. After that first week, when you were upset about the lack of business, I think I panicked. All I wanted to do was fix things for you. I didn’t want you to give up before you’d really given it a chance. Especially not when the slow start was mostly my fault.”

 

It’s the very last sentence that finally makes Emma’s head turn. “How was it your fault?”    

 

They are precariously close to talking about The Night, as close as they’ve ever been, maybe, but Regina is afraid to push it, afraid that talking about that now will just scare Emma away. So, she chooses a safer, but no less untrue, answer. “You took that Dark One curse for  _ me _ , Emma. Anything that followed is  _ my _ responsibility just as much as it is yours.”

 

Emma’s brow knits into a frown, green eyes studying Regina with an odd sort of expression. “Regina, you don’t really believe that do you?”

 

Regina lifts one shoulder, unsure of what answer Emma is truly expecting here. Of course she blames herself. The darkness had wanted  _ her _ , not Emma, and Emma had literally jumped in and saved her, and forfeited a piece of herself in the process. Emma is still rebuilding, still finding herself again, all because of the thing she'd done  _ for  _ Regina.

 

“ _ Regina _ ,” Emma sighs softly, reaching across the space between them, to settle her hand on Regina’s forearm. “I’m not your responsibility. The shit I did, everything since, that’s not on you.”

 

Regina frowns because Emma hasn’t quite interpreted what she meant correctly. The way Emma is saying it makes it sound like Regina is shouldering her like some kind of burden, like Emma is some kind of obligation she can’t escape. It’s the farthest thing from the truth. She slides her arm out from under Emma’s fingers but reaches out to grasp Emma’s hand before she can pull it away. Emma's arm drops back onto the armrest of Regina's chair and Regina squeezes her hand tightly. 

 

“I don’t think you of as a  _ responsibility _ . You aren’t some burden. I-” Regina stops, swallows.  _ I love you _ . Those are the words on the tip of her tongue but they’re too much, they’ll put them back to precariously close to talking about The Night, and it’s not the right time, it might not  _ ever _ be the right time. 

 

“I just want you to be happy, Emma,” is what Regina says when she starts again. “I want to do everything I can to make you happy. And maybe I shouldn’t have paid those people to hire you. Maybe I should have trusted that everything would turn out without me interfering, because I  _ do _ think it would have. But I just got a little over zealous in my need to support you. Please don’t let this change your mind about your business. My interference began and ended at those six people. Just six. Even the idiots your mother managed to convince to distrust their spouses, still  _ chose _ to come to you for help. And I  _ know _ those aren’t the only cases you’ve investigated and solved. People are hiring you because you’re  _ good _ at this. You built yourself a successful business. Don’t let this make you feel any other way about that fact, please.”

 

It’s only when she’s done talking that Regina realizes that she’s still holding Emma’s hand. She can’t decide if she should let go or hold on tighter. Emma makes the decision for her, squeezing her hand once, firmly, like it’s a lifeline. 

 

“Okay,” Emma breathes the word out, her green eyes illuminated by the moon and practically glowing with an emotion that Regina can’t quite place. 

 

They lapse into silence, staring at each other, their hands still clasped together.

 

“We should probably go back inside,” Regina eventually says. It's a reluctant suggestion  because she would probably be happy to just sit here holding Emma’s hand forever. 

 

“Yeah, probably,” Emma agrees with a hum. “Before Zelena starts incorrectly speculating about what we’re doing out here.”

 

Regina groans at that. “She probably already is.”

 

“Probably,” Emma agrees with a grin.

 

Regina sighs. “Okay, let’s go,” she says and it’s still so reluctant, even as she lets Emma’s hand slip from her own so that she can push herself up and out of the chair and lead the way back inside.

 

xxxxxx

 

Over dessert, Zelena says, “So, Emma, now that your business is booming, don’t you think it’s time your hire an employee?”

 

Regina looks up from her pie, curious, wondering where Zelena is going with this. If she knows her sister, she knows that this question isn’t just for the sake of conversation. 

 

Emma wipes at the corner of her mouth with a napkin, wiping away the traces of chocolate pie that are smudged there, before she says, “I hadn’t really thought about it.” She tilts her head and adds a suspicious, “ _ Why _ ?”

 

Zelena lifts a shoulder. “I may be in the job market.”

 

“Seriously?” Regina asks.

 

“Don’t sound so surprised, sis,” Zelena scowls. “It’s not as if you were a stay at home mother.”

 

That isn’t the source of Regina’s surprise, it’s just that this is the first she’s heard about Zelena wanting to work. She frowns. “That’s not what I meant.”

 

“But what will you do with Robyn?” Snow asks, cutting in with the condescending concern of a mother who refuses to leave her son in anyones hands but her own or her husband’s. It’s almost as if the notion of a working single mother is complete beyond her comprehension.

 

Zelena rolls her eyes at Snow’s question but she does explain, “The guy that came to the farmhouse last week to sweep the chimney was mentioning that a new daycare was opening up in town soon. That’s what got me thinking about finding a job. Robyn’s getting older now. It’s about time don’t you think?”   

 

“Wait. Chimney sweep is a real job?” Henry’s nose wrinkles.

 

“Hey, maybe chimney sweep man needs an assistant,” David says in a way that seems half serious and half teasing.

 

Henry laughs as Zelena’s nose wrinkles in an expression that matches his from a moment ago.

 

“I will not be sweeping chimneys,” Zelena says, making her feelings on the idea clear.

 

It's at that moment that Robyn drops the toy she’s playing with onto the floor with a thunk that calls all their attention to her. She bangs her hands against her high chair tray, babbling, “Ma, Ma, Ma.”

 

“Hold on, poppit,” Zelena says, seemingly in no rush to retrieve the fallen toy.

 

“Ma!” Robyn says louder, impatient, and then in a wave of green magic that hasn’t originated from Zelena, the toy reappears on the high chair tray and Robyn beams a gummy smile.

 

Regina laughs, reaching over and smoothing the fine hair on the top of the baby’s head. “Good job, sweetheart,” she says and then to Zelena she adds, “She’s getting really good at that.”

 

Zelena beams, clearly proud. “She really is. I’m sure all the other children at daycare will be jealous of her talent.”

 

Regina rolls her eyes.

 

“Who is opening up a daycare, anyway?” David wonders.

 

Zelena shrugs. “I don’t know chimney sweep man didn’t say.”

 

“Chimney sweep man?” Henry quirks an eyebrow at her. “He doesn’t have a name.”

 

Zelena shrugs again, unbothered. “Hell if I know, I didn’t ask.”

 

“It’s Mary Poppins,” Regina says. 

 

“The chimney sweep?” David frowns.

 

“No,” Regina shakes her head at his stupidity. “Mary Poppins is opening the daycare.” She can’t help the flicker of disapproval in her voice when she says the nanny’s name.

 

Emma seems to catch that disapproval because her eyebrows quirk upwards and she eyes Regina curiously across the table. “I thought she was the Zimmerman twins’ nanny?”

 

Regina lifts a shoulder uncertainly. “I’m not sure if she plans to continue doing that as well. All I know is that a business application for a daycare came across my desk yesterday, and Mary Poppins was listed as the business owner.” 

 

“Mary Poppins is such a delight,” Snow practically squeals, jumping into the conversation. “I’m trying to get her to join my singing the day as it happens choir, she has such a lovely singing voice.”

 

“Your  _ what _ ?” Emma’s eyes widen comically at that, her entire expression the picture of horror.

 

“My singing the day as it happens choir,” Snow repeats, as if that is a sentence that truly needs to be repeated. “Ryan at the community theater is helping me get it up and running, he thought it was a great idea. You two should join,” she motions to Emma and Regina. 

 

“Hard pass,” Emma grimaces, seemingly disturbed by even the prospect of being part of such a choir. 

 

“I’d truly rather die,” Regina says dryly.

 

“Not that this sidebar about horrifying choirs isn’t fascinating,” Zelena says, looking briefly at Snow before turning her attention to Emma, “But what do you think about hiring me?”

 

Emma’s mouth twist as she seems to contemplate it. “What would you do? You don’t like… want to investigate stuff do you?”

 

“Of course not,” Zelena scoffs. “Don’t you need someone to answer the phones? Fill out paperwork? Surely someone should be managing the office while you're out there solving crimes, or kicking butts, or whatever it is exactly private detectives do.”

 

Henry laughs at that and Zelena smirks over at him.

 

“You would fill out paperwork?” Emma questions skeptically, drawing Zelena's attention back to her.

 

“It can’t be that hard if you manage,” Zelena says.

 

Emma’s eyebrows tick upwards. “Are you sure insulting the person who you’re asking for a job is the best approach here?” 

 

Zelena just lifts a shoulder unbothered. “It’s not as if being your employee would stop me from insulting you. Best you understand what you’re agreeing to. I’m really just doing you a favour.”

 

Emma shakes her head but she laughs. “Tell you what, come in to the office on Monday and we can talk about it.”

 

Zelena might be trying to look indifferent but there’s no mistaking how pleased she is. “Okay.”

 

“Good,” Emma nods. 

xxxxxx

 

Emma hangs around after everyone else has gone home to watch a movie with Henry and Regina. 

 

Henry is in one of the reclining chairs and Emma is sprawled out on the couch when Regina comes back into the living room with drinks - soda for Henry and cider for herself and Emma. Emma lifts her legs so that Regina can sit beside her, her feet dropping down into Regina’s lap once she’s settled. Regina quirks an amused eyebrow at her.

 

Emma just grins, looking perfectly content, but after a minute she lifts her legs and straightens, dropping her feet onto the floor so that she's sitting upright and Regina has to resist the urge to tell her that she could have left them.

 

“You know you don't  _ actually _ have to hire my sister,” Regina says to Emma while Henry flips through Netflix trying to pick a movie.

Emma shrugs, glancing over at Regina. “To be honest, I really hate paperwork and I maybe haven’t gotten around to billing at least half the people who've come in, so…” She trails off, shrugging her shoulders and grinning sheepishly.

 

Regina's eyebrows tick upwards. “Seriously?”

 

Emma laughs at her expression. “Are you really so surprised that I've been skirting paperwork?”

 

Regina can't help but laugh too. “I suppose not. Although I'm not sure I'm convinced Zelena is going to be much help.”

 

Henry laughs, glancing and way from the television and over at them. “It's kind of like hiring Gina Linetti to be your admin assistant isn't it?”

 

Emma smiles, amused by the comparison, but she just shrugs. “It could be worse. My mother could have asked me to hire her.”

 

Regina grimaces at that, mostly because she really could see Snow quitting teaching at the first sign that Emma needs help.

 

“It doesn't hurt to give her a chance, does it?” Emma asks, and for all the joking they've been doing, she suddenly seems serious, biting her lip as she waits for Regina's response.

 

Regina smiles at her, soft and encouraging. “Of course it doesn't hurt. Everyone deserves a chance.” She doesn't really know if she's talking about Zelena, Emma, or herself.

 

“Even if it means Robyn going to a daycare run by Mary Poppins?” Emma asks, a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, although there’s a flicker of worry in her eyes too.

 

Regina frowns, her response hesitant, “I suppose.”

 

“Do you not like her?” Emma wonders. 

 

Regina lifts her shoulder in a half shrug. Her uncertain feelings about Mary Poppins aren’t especially founded in anything and she’s not sure if they’re even worth mentioning. “I suppose I just find that level of cheeriness suspicious.”

 

Emma laughs. “You would.”

 

“I saw the Mary Poppins movie, I’m fairly certain whatever was in that spoonful of sugar included a hallucinogenic,” Regina smirks.

 

Emma laughs harder. “You’re not wrong. But I’m not sure we should be judging anyone based on the Disney productions they are featured in.” Her nose wrinkles and Regina is sure she’s think of that awful television show.

 

“You’re right,” Regina admits reluctantly. “I’m sure it will be a perfectly well run daycare.”

Henry picks a movie then and they fall silent as the opening credits begin. When Emma shifts halfway through the movie and ends up leaning against Regina, Regina pretends not to notice, even if it makes her heart rate increase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out the accompanying Lego art!! You can find that [HERE](https://lego-femslash.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Night-That-Never-Happened)  
> 


	10. Chapter Five [ART]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow is in a choir now. That's happening.

 

\--------------------

 

 

\----------------------

 

 

\------------------------

 


	11. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think now might be a good time to mention that Chapter 8 is actually an Epilogue, which means we've now entered what I like to think of as "action time". Hope you enjoy it!

**_(EMMA)_ **

****

_Emma is in the park, sitting rigidly on a bench, staring up at the sky as the sun dips lower and lower towards the horizon, almost out of sight. Soon the moon will be bright, high up above her, and it will be time._

****

_She is not afraid. She only hopes that Henry will forgive her. She only hopes that Regina will understand. She swallows thickly and forces thoughts of the people she loves away. She’s doing this for them and no matter how much the past Dark One Rumple yells at her, she is not going to change her mind. This is what she must do. She is resigned._

****

_It’s the Dwarves who find her and within minutes her parents are there, along with what feels like the whole town, many with weapons drawn, suspicion clouding all of their faces, and she uses her magic to make the earth shake, warning them all to stay back._

****

_And then Regina and Henry appear in a puff of purple smoke._

****

_“Mom!” Henry screams and starts pushing his way through the crowd. He stumbles as the earth continues to shake, and Emma stops the quaking instantly, afraid he’ll get hurt when tonight is supposed to be about preventing that._

****

_With the earth now stable beneath his feet, Henry moves easily the rest of the way through the crowd, stopping in front of her. There’s something about the look on his face that freezes Emma, stalls any other plan she has. He doesn’t look wary, or suspicious, or even afraid - he looks worried, his eyes searching hers desperately for something._

****

_“You can’t do this, Emma.” Regina is the one who speaks, her words barely more than a whisper._

****

_Emma draws her eyes away from her son to look over at Regina, who has woven her way through the crowd to stand beside him. Like Henry, Regina looks concerned more than anything and it doesn’t escape Emma that Regina has called her by her name instead of the Miss Swan that’s been commonplace in the last weeks. And, just like that, she is certain that, while the rest of the crowd might not, Regina and Henry know what she is planning. Emma’s hands shake, her grip on the dagger in her left hand tightening. “I have to,” she grits out._

****

_“You don’t, Mom!” Henry jumps in. “I’ve been looking for an answer and I’m close, I can feel it. I think we can use my Author powers and then-”_

****

_“No!” Emma stops him and it’s so loud, so harsh, that the crowd begins to murmur, rattling their weapons, preparing for a fight - as if they would actually stand a chance against the Dark One’s powers. Emma just ignores them, her focus completely on her son. Somehow without the book Emma removed from the Author’s mansion before wiping everyone's memories, Henry has still happened across a solution, or the beginnings of one - of course he has - but she won't let him go any further with it. “How dangerous would that be? For you? No, Henry. I won’t let you.”_

****

_“Mom.” It’s a whimper more than anything, his lower lip trembling, his eyes flooding with tears he’s clearly fighting. “Please don’t.”_

****

_Emma’s jaw tightens, an attempt to not let his tears affect her and the earth around her unintentionally shakes once more at the strain that comes with that effort. She lets it rumble a moment before she manages to quell it. “I have to do this, Henry. Before it’s too late.” And it might be too late someday. Even now the power within her coils tightly, twisting and twisting, and aching to be let loose, aching to do something more than shake the ground beneath their feet._

****

_The crowd is grumbling again, on edge, some of them calling for Regina to do something. They clearly still haven’t caught on to what is happening here. Haven’t realized that Emma is no threat to them, not really, not if they just go away and let her do what she's come to this park to do, what she's been waiting three weeks for._

****

_“Would you all shut up?” Regina snaps at the crowd, angry and without patience. She looks back at Emma. “Emma, be reasonable. There’s another way. We’ll find it.”_

****

_Emma’s hands shake harder as her eyes meet Regina’s. She can’t stand the pain in those brown eyes. “Regina,” she breathes out, and it’s soft, so soft, and for just a split second she doesn’t feel very much like the Dark One constantly struggling to remain in control, she feels like herself, the person who stood in the middle of a tornado of darkness, willing to sacrifice everything just so that Regina wouldn't have to. It only makes her resolve stronger. “This is the way. I’m sorry.”_

****

_“Why?” Regina demands but it’s not angry, it’s confused and pained._

****

_“Because, Dark One or not, I am still the Saviour. This is what I was born for. To save everyone,” Emma says, resigned to her fate. She can’t look away from Regina, not when she hears her mother’s gasp, a half-sob of realization, not even when she hears Henry whimper again._

****

_“What about Henry? This will hurt him, this is already hurting him. You can’t just leave him.” Regina is pale, struggling and failing to conceal the emotions flickering across her face. “You can’t leave me,” she adds and it’s nothing more than a whisper, so quiet that Emma has to strain to hear it._

****

_Emma’s not sure what she’s supposed to say, she just watches as Regina moves closer to her, not stopping until they are toe to toe._

****

_There is something desperate in Regina’s eyes. “Emma, please.”_

****

_Regina, strong Regina, is begging and Emma is transfixed, frozen, as if under a spell, her eyes wide and her tongue darting out to moisten her lips._

****

_And then Regina is leaning forward in a rushed kind of movement that seems to match the desperation in her eyes, her lips brushing against Emma’s, soft, soft, soft, and then more firmly._

****

_And then there is a flash of light. Blinding, blinding, light._

****

_True Love’s Kiss._

****

xxxxxx

****

Zelena turns out to be an oddly decent admin assistant. Or, well, maybe decent isn't quite the right word. Because the only work she seems to care to do is invoicing. And her invoices definitely come with a few too many subtle, or not so subtle, threats - but everyone sure seems willing to pay up rather quickly now that she’s in charge, so maybe that’s not necessarily a bad thing.

****

Emma is currently sprawled out on the love seat in the reception area, facing the desk they’ve added for Zelena to do her work. “I still can’t believe that so many women were willing to kiss frogs.” Emma wrinkles her nose as she reflects on the case she’s just solved for a group of parents concerned about a spate of facial warts among single 35 year olds.

****

“It is rather frightening,” Zelena agrees. “You’d think they’d look at the role models in this town, you, Regina, and, of course, myself, and see that saddling oneself with a man, especially one who used to be a frog, is completely unnecessary.”

****

Emma’s not sure why Zelena thinks anyone would consider her a role model. Hell, Emma's not sure why _any_ of them would be considered role models, except for maybe Regina who really is rather wonderful, but she doesn’t comment. With Zelena she often finds that it’s best not to say anything. “I told Regina what happened and she said she’s cancelling the Town’s Disney Channel subscription.”

****

“About time,” Zelena says, typing away. “I can’t believe she agreed to that Disney Channel subscription in the first place, with her long standing hatred of Disney, and how many of the shows on that channel involve absolutely horrendous singing.”

****

“It was my idea,” Emma admits. “I thought it would help us be prepared for anything that might be on its way to threaten the Town. Regina just sort of agreed.”

****

“Ah, that does explain it, then,” Zelena says in an uncomfortably knowing way that makes Emma frown and look away.

****

“You know,” Zelena says while Emma’s eyes are still firmly fixed on the ceiling. “If you’re just going to lie there, you could go get Robyn for me. Be actually useful.”   

****

Emma pushes herself up into a seated position. “You realize I’m your boss, right?”

****

“You do realize I’m the one typing up the invoice that’s going to get us paid and you’re the one lying on a couch?” Zelena just quirks an eyebrow at her.

****

Emma frowns but it’s not like she can exactly argue. She flops back down with a groan, covering her eyes with her forearm for a minute. Eventually she pushes herself back up into a seated position. “Hey… how is Robyn doing at the daycare, anyway? I did do a background search on Mary Poppins before she started, but I couldn't find anything.”

****

Zelena's eyebrows tick upwards. “You tried to do a background search on a woman from a fairytale town?”

****

“Not _everyone_ here is from the Enchanted Forest,” Emma defends her choice but then she just shrugs. “Regina seemed weirded out by Mary Poppins running the daycare, so I just thought it was worth checking... for Robyn’s sake.”

****

Zelena eyes Emma skeptically a moment before she says, “My sister distrusts anyone who sings, or smiles too much.” She shrugs. “It’s a surprise she trusts _you_ , to be honest.”

****

“What?” Emma frowns, suddenly confused. “I don’t sing.”

****

“No, but you do smile a whole hell of a lot when she’s in the room. It’s fairly nauseating, actually,” Zelena smirks.

****

Emma feels herself flush. She very badly wants to deny that but she can’t really - it’s not _her_ fault that Regina makes her smile. “Whatever,” she grumbles, and then tries to get the conversation back on track and away from her feeling mortified. “So Robyn is doing fine, then?

****

“Well, Mary Poppins did seem rather perturbed about Robyn’s magic at first,” Zelena says. “But I told her in no uncertain terms that she can not discriminate against a child because she has magic, and that I would… _sue_ her so fast she wouldn’t know what hit her if she kicked Robyn out.”

****

The way Zelena hesitates before she says _sue_ makes Emma think that that probably wasn’t the actual threat she made, but she doesn't dwell on that, instead blinking slowly, feeling confused. “She was going to kick Robyn out?” Sure Robyn has magic but she’s also one of the most pleasant babies Emma knows - not that she knows that many babies, but _still_ , Robyn is an almost suspicious level of happy, really.

****

“She was but she didn’t,” Zelena shrugs, whether that's because she is indifferent or unbothered, Emma is unsure.

****

“Are you going to go pick Robyn up or what?” Zelena adds when Emma says nothing for several beats.

****

“Yeah, sure,” Emma agrees because, really, what else is she doing?

****

xxxxxx

****

Emma runs into Regina outside the detective agency. “Regina, hey,” she says, a smile instantly spreading across her face, until she remembers what Zelena said about just how often she smiles around Regina and she bites her lip to stop it.

****

Regina’s is smiling too though. “I was just coming by to see if you wanted to have dinner with Henry and me tonight,” she explains why she’s here like she thinks she really needs a reason to stop in.

****

Emma stops fighting her own smile, letting it spread back across her face. “Sounds good.” Impromptu dinners with Henry and Regina have become a regular occurrence and they are one of her favourite things. She’s so glad that they’ve somehow figured out how to be _them_ again, even if the longing in her chest, a longing for something else, for something _more_ , still stikes her at the most inconvenient of times - like now, with warm, happy, brown eyes staring at her. Emma shoves her hands in her pockets and clears her throat, shoving down the longing because she still _can’t_ do anything with that, not when doing so would be so unfair to Regina. “I’m, uhh, heading to pick up Robyn from daycare. Want to come?”  

****

Regina stares at her a second, with a strange sort of expression that makes Emma worry that she can read her mind, but then her features relax and she smiles and nods. “Where’s Zelena?” Regina wonders, turning around to head in the direction of the daycare.

****

“Paperwork,” Emma explains, as she falls into step beside Regina.

****

They talk about their respective days as they walk the few blocks to the daycare and when they stop in front of the building, Emma holds the door open for Regina to go in first, following after her.

****

The first thing Emma notices is that the walls of the daycare are vibrant - painted in primary colours with random childrens artwork pinned up. The next thing she notices is how oddly quiet it is in here. There’s about a dozen children, but they are all sitting quietly on a colourful rug, almost unnaturally still. They’re staring up at man, who is sitting on a stool, reading rather animatedly from a picture book. No matter how much he swoops his arms or inflects his voice, the children seem to barely react. He has long dark hair, a feather tucked into the pocket of his shirt, and the largest ears Emma’s ever seen. “Look at those ears,” she can’t help but say.

****

“ _Dumbo_ ,” Regina mumbles, but she doesn’t look over at Emma, her lips are pursed, like she’s deep in thought.

****

“Like the elephant?” Emma’s brow crinkles. Living in a fairytale town really _never_ stops being surprising.

****

_Dumbo_ , as is apparently his name, even though Emma can’t fathom why someone would go by that, spots them then and he closes up the book, standing from his stool. Only one of the children turns to watch him walk towards them - it’s Robyn, who spots her aunt and squeals, beginning to crawl after Dumbo, her hands thumping loudly against the floor. Dumbo stops and turns around, staring down at Robyn a second before he bends down and scoops her up, settling her on his hip as he walks the rest of the way over to Regina and Emma. “Can I help you?” he asks.  

****

“Doesn’t Mary Poppins run this establishment?” Regina says, eyes slightly narrowed, tone just a little too icy to be classified as friendly or casual.

****

“Yes,” Dumbo nods. Whether he plans on elaborating or not is unclear because he is interrupted by Robyn tugging on one of his ears. “Careful, munchkin,” he says, gently prying her chubby little fingers away, seeming genuinely fond of the baby.

****

Robyn giggles and then holds her hands out towards Regina. “Gi. Gi.”  

****

Dumbo frowns, hesitant to let go of the squirming child.

****

“I’m her aunt,” Regina says in the way that means she’s exasperated that he doesn’t know that.

****

“Right,” Dumbo nods slowly, letting Regina take Robyn.

****

“Hi, sweetheart,” Regina presses a kiss to the crown of Robyn’s head.

****

That action makes Emma’s heart do the fluttering thing it does any time she sees Regina with a child, and she has to look away, her eyes drifting back to the rug where the rest of the children are still sitting rather quietly. “Are the kids always so…” Emma hesitates with what to call the quiet group. “Well behaved?”

****

Dumbo looks a little startled as he follows her gaze towards the group of children. “Oh, they just get this way after snack time.”

****

Emma is frowning, preparing to ask a follow up question when Mary Poppins appears from some back room. She seems to glide her way over towards them, an annoyingly cheerful smile on her face.

****

“Madam Mayor. Miss Swan,” she says, nodding at Regina and Emma in turn. “To what do we owe this surprise visit?”

****

“We’re just picking up my niece,” Regina says, seeming to clutch Robyn tighter, her eyes narrowing suspiciously in Mary Poppins’ direction.

****

“Oh, yes, young Robyn.” Mary Poppins smiles that same overly cheery smile that makes her seem disingenuous. “Our most _energetic_ child. What a _delight_ she is.”

****

The way she says it makes it seem at least vaguely like an insult and for one second Emma gets the distinct impression that Regina might be about to send a fireball flying at Mary Poppins’ face, but then Regina just smiles icily, her eyes hard as she glares.

****

“We think Robyn is great,” Emma jumps in, which draws Regina’s eyes to her, the hardness fading, replaced with curiosity.

****

“Time to go?” Emma says because she’s not about to let Regina fireball someone just because she might have insulted her niece. Leaving seems the best bet for avoiding _that_.

****

Regina looks unhappy but she nods her agreement.

****

“Have a lovely day,” Mary Poppins says, her voice just as cheery as her smile in the way that kind of makes Emma want to tell Regina to go ahead and fireball her.

****

xxxxxx

****

“So, uhhh, is Mary Poppins drugging those kids?” Emma wonders, semi-seriously, as they walk back towards the detective agency.

****

Regina frowns. “I’m not sure.” It’s not the most reassuring of replies.

****

“Robyn seems fine though?” Emma’s eyes linger on the red headed baby in Regina’s arms - she is currently patting Regina’s head and yammering away in baby gibberish and seeming perfectly content.

****

“Yes,” Regina agrees but she seems no less worried.

****

“What are you thinking?” Emma prods.

****

“I’m not sure,” Regina repeats her previous statement. “It’s probably nothing.”  

****

Emma can’t help but think that Regina doesn’t really sound like she believes herself.

****

xxxxxx

****

Back at the detective agency they ask Zelena about it but she insists, like she had when Emma had asked, that Robyn is doing wonderful at daycare and is completely fine.

****

“What am I supposed to do?” Zelena sighs, somehow seeming exasperated by this questioning. “Find another _free_ daycare?”

****

“Wait. What?” Emma frowns. “You’re not paying for the daycare?” She must have misheard that.

****

Regina’s eyes narrow. “Is that a promotional offer?”

****

“No,” Zelena shakes her head. “Free is the permanent price.”

****

“And that doesn’t strike you as the least bit suspicious?” Regina quirks an eyebrow at her sister.

****

Zelena shrugs, somehow unbothered. “Mary Poppins just really loves taking care of children. Besides, she must know that if she hurt a hair on Robyn’s head, I’d destroy her. She wouldn’t dare.”

****

Emma and Regina share a look and Emma can tell that they are in agreement - Mary Poppins might be up to something, but Zelena isn’t going to be any help in figuring out what that something is.

****

xxxxxx

****

They question Henry next, over dinner at the manor, but they don’t get anything more from him than what he’d said about Nick and Ava previously - that they’d grown quiet and didn’t seem interested in talking to him anymore.

****

“Whatever she did to Nick and Ava is the same thing she’s doing to those kids at her daycare, right?” Emma asks later, when it’s just her and Regina in the den, each with a glass of wine.

****

Regina swirls her wine around in her glass and takes a sip. “It seems… suspicious at the very least.”

****

“So, what are we supposed to do?” Emma wonders. Part of her just wants to go kick down Mary Poppins’ door and demand answers. But another part of her worries that that might just be some kind of residual Dark One desire.

****

“We need evidence,” Regina says. “Some way of figuring out what exactly it is she’s doing.”

****

Regina makes a good point. They don’t even know for sure that Mary Poppins is actually _doing_ anything. No one else in town seems evenly remotely suspicious. Then again, Emma would trust Regina’s judgement over the combined judgment of every single person in this town, so whatever anyone else thinks doesn’t matter all that much to her. Still, they really shouldn’t go around accusing people without at least something a little more concrete. “We should talk to the sheriff,” she decides. “He should interview her. And maybe he can get a warrant to search the daycare premises for anything suspicious.”  

****

“Okay,” Regina agrees. “Some research probably wouldn’t hurt either. If she’s up to something, there’s at least a decent chance it’s magical. I’ll see if I can sort out what spells involve children.”

****

Something clicks in the back of Emma’s brain and she says, “Children without magic.”

****

Regina quirks an uncertain eyebrow at her, waiting for an elaboration.

****

“Zelena said Mary Poppins almost kicked Robyn out of daycare when she found out she had magic. That’s gotta mean something, yeah?” Emma explains.

****

Regina’s lips purse, “Perhaps.”

****

Emma shrugs, taking a gulp of her wine. “Should we, like… call the kids’ parents, maybe?”

****

Regina sighs. “And tell them what exactly?”

****

Emma sighs too, her shoulders slumping. It’s true, what exactly are they going to say? That Mary Poppins is too cheery and they think that is suspicious? That they’re children are suspiciously quiet? If those children’s parents haven’t noticed anything suspicious themselves, would they even believe Emma and Regina? And they must not have noticed anything, because Emma’s sure she would have heard about it if they had. She hates this. Hates that something awful might be happening and she can’t just fix it _now_.  

****

“Don’t worry,” Regina says, and it’s soft like she knows exactly what Emma is thinking. “If something is going on, we’ll figure it out. We aren’t going to let anything bad happen to those children.”

****

_We_ . The word warms something in Emma’s chest. “We _are_ a good team,” she says, almost like it’s a thing she’s forgotten.

****

Regina smiles, slow and soft and fond, her eyes locked with Emma’s. “We are.”

****

The longing comes back just like that, slamming into Emma’s chest and leaving her a little breathless. She chugs the rest of her wine and tries, maybe a little unsuccessfully, to force that longing back down. She _wants_ so badly. But she _can’t_.

****

xxxxxx

****

They go to the sheriff’s station together first thing the next morning.

****

Chad blinks slowly at them as they explain their suspicions about Mary Poppins.

****

“ _So_?” Emma prods when they’ve finished explaining and the new sheriff still hasn’t said anything.  

****

“That can’t be right,” Chad says, frowning. “My friend, D, works there.”

****

“The dude with the ears?” Emma questions skeptically.

****

Chad seems to take offense to that description and he narrows his eyes at her. “Dumbo is a good guy, he wouldn’t be involved in anything suspicious. You must be mistaken.”

****

Emma stiffens, her hands balling into fists. How dare this guy dismiss their concerns like this? She’s opening her mouth, preparing to snap something angrily, when Regina’s hand lands on her shoulder, squeezing gently, holding her back.

****

Regina leaves her hand on Emma’s shoulder. “Tell me Chad,” she says and her words are just a little too smooth. “Was it, by chance, Dumbo’s idea that you apply for the job of sheriff?”

****

Chad looks startled. “How did you...?” he doesn’t finish the question, but it’s clear that Regina’s guess is right.

****

“That’s what I thought,” Regina says, her lips pursing.

****

Emma opens her mouth, once more prepared to snap something, but Regina squeezes her shoulder again and Emma doesn’t say a word.

****

“Thanks for your time,” Regina says to Chad. “I’m sure you’re right, nothing suspicious is happening. We were mistaken and we must be going now.” And, just like that, she guides Emma out of the building with her hand still on her shoulder.

****

“What the hell, Regina?” Emma snaps when they’re outside, shaking Regina’s hand off of her shoulder. “I was gonna yell at that inept idiot.”

****

For some reason that amuses Regina, because she smirks. “I could tell.”

****

“Why did you stop me?” Emma nearly growls. “And how could you _agree_ with him?”

****

Regina doesn’t bite at Emma’s anger, she’s nothing but patient as she explains, “Because, I did not want him to tell his good friend Dumbo, who would likely then tell Mary Poppins, that we are suspicious of whatever is going on at that daycare.”

****

“Oh.” The tension in Emma’s shoulders loosens, her anger dissipating just like that. “That’s… smart.”

****

Regina’s smirk returns. “I do occasionally have my moments.”

Emma rolls her eyes at that but it’s the fond kind of eyeroll. How could she be anything but fond? “Now what?” she asks.

****

“Now we stick to the original plan,” Regina says.

****

“The original plan involved the sheriff getting a search warrant for the daycare,” Emma points out.

****

“Well, it’s a good thing there’s a private detective in this town I can hire to help, then.” Regina delivers that with a straight face.

****

Emma can’t help but laugh. “True.”

****

xxxxxx

****

Hours later, Emma is still angry about the visit with the sheriff. She can’t believe that the new sheriff would dare to not believe them. Because his _friend,_ a grown man who goes by the name Dumbo completely in earnest, couldn’t possibly be involved in anything shady. The new sheriff is an idiot. What kind of name is Chad anyway?

****

By the time Henry drops by after school, she’s completely spiralled. She eyes him across her desk and says with full seriousness, “I’m a private dick now, Henry.”

****

“Ma.” Henry quirks an eyebrow at her.

****

Emma ignores that, “I work outside the law to bring justice to those who need it.”

****

Henry’s eyebrow quirks higher, “ _Ma_.”

****

Emma is on a roll though and she doesn't stop. “The cops are corrupt…”

****

Henry shakes his head. “Okay, then.”

****

“There’s a new sheriff in town,” Emma continues, “And I’m going to crack the cases those fools are too dumb to work up. I’m going to clean up this town.”

****

Henry has pulled out his phone while she’s been busy ranting and he holds it out for her to take. “The call’s for you.”

****

Emma freezes, eyeing the phone suspiciously. She’s pretty sure she knows who he’s called. She takes the phone from him. “Hello?” she says hesitantly.

****

“Emma.” The phone is on speaker and Regina’s voice come through loudly. “For starters, you are the old sheriff. Secondly, your dad, as much as I enjoy your mockery, is still with the sheriff’s department. And thirdly, as mayor, I resent that last comment.” There’s a beat and she adds, “Do I need to cancel the old movie channel subscription as well? Because I’m not afraid to do that.”

****

Emma feels a little like a reprimanded child. “It’s okay, I’ll be good, Regina.”

****

“Thank you for calling me, Henry,” Regina says through the speaker. “And, _Emma_ ,” her voice is soft now, filled with a kind of understanding that fills Emma’s chest with warmth and calm. “Just relax, alright. We have a plan. It’s going to be okay.”

****

Emma sighs, she's not great at sitting and still and _waiting_. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, the plan.”

****

xxxxxx

****

The plan involves breaking into the daycare after hours.

****

They wait out on the street in the Bug, slouched down in the seats, watching Mary Poppins leave the building and lock up for the night long after the last child has been picked up and the sky has turned dark.

****

“How’d the research go?” Emma asks, while they wait for the coast to be clear.

****

“Not great,” Regina admits. “I found some things but nothing that seemed to fit quite right.”

****

“Well, hopefully we’ll find something inside the daycare, then,” Emma says.

****

Regina nods her agreement. “Speaking of… Mary Poppins has been gone fifteen minutes, and I haven’t seen another person around here in longer than that. Can we leave this uncomfortable monstrosity of a vehicle before someone sees me in it?”

****

“Do you _always_ have to insult my car?” Emma pouts.

****

Regina lips tug into a smirk, her eyes twinkling, “Yes.”

****

Emma groans and Regina laughs.

****

xxxxxx

****

Emma picks the lock to the daycare and they slip inside. It’s darker inside than it was outside, where street lights provide illumination, and she stops dead in her tracks, Regina bumping into her. “Sorry,” she mumbles and then admits sheepishly, “I sort of forgot flashlights and we can’t turn the lights on.”

****

Regina laughs lightly beside her and then there’s a distinct shimmering and Regina is holding two flashlights. “You always forget about magic.”

****

Emma shakes her head and takes the flashlight Regina is holding out for her. “Well, it’s a good thing I’ve always got you around to remind me.”

****

There’s a silence that’s difficult to interpret in the dark, a hesitation almost, and then Regina says, so softly, “You _do_ , always have me.”

****

Emma’s heart does a flip in her chest that she’s completely incapable of preventing. She answers without pausing to think, her words barely more than a whisper, “You’ve always got me too.”

****

A long silence follows, where Emma reminds herself that she _can’t, can’t, can’t_ over and over again in time to the thumping of her heart.

****

Regina is the one to break that silence. Emma swears she hears a hitch in her breath before she speaks, but, when she does, all she says is, “Should we split up?”

****

Just like that, Emma remembers to breathe. “Yes,” she agrees. “I’ll check the back room, you check this one.”

****

xxxxxx    

 

They search the place high and low and find absolutely nothing.

****

“Well that was a waste of time,” Emma grumbles in annoyance when they’re back in the Bug. She looks over at Regina who is illuminated by the glow of the streetlight streaming in the car window.

****

Regina laughs, somehow nothing but amused by Emma's grumbling.

****

Emma narrows her eyes playfully at Regina. “What are you laughing at?”

****

“When you grumble like that, you sound like Henry when I tell him to clean his room,” Regina says with a smirk.

****

“I do not,” Emma protests, pretending to pout for a minute, but then she just sighs. “I really did think we'd find something in there. So much for us being a good team.”

****

Regina frowns, an unmistakable flicker of hurt suddenly crossing her face. “Do you really think we aren't a good team?” the words are too quiet, vulnerable.

****

“ _Regina_ ,” Emma breathes her name out, and it’s soft, so soft. “Of course I don’t actually think that. How could I? We’re… we’re us.” Her heart is suddenly thumping loudly in her chest, like maybe she’s said more than she should.   

****

“ _Us_ ,” Regina repeats the word slowly, staring at Emma with a kind of unmasked longing that makes Emma shiver.

****

“Regina?” Emma says, when a whole minute passes and Regina still hasn’t said anything else.

****

Regina startles, like she hadn’t realized she was staring. “You’ve, umm, got something…” Regina doesn’t finish the sentence, she just reaches across the space between them and brushes her thumb against Emma’s cheek, her other fingers curling against Emma’s jaw. “Soot,” she says.

****

_Soot_? Something in the back of Emma’s brain clicks - soot in the Author’s mansion, and a chimney sweep who told Zelena about the daycare. But those thoughts are rather difficult to hold on to when Regina’s fingers remain pressed against her cheek, gentle and soft, and seeming in no rush to pull away.

****

Regina is staring directly into her eyes, that longing somehow even more pronounced now, and Emma’s heart is suddenly thumping loudly in her chest, any thought that might remain in her brain completely gone when Regina’s tongue darts out to moisten her lips.

****

Emma swallows thickly, her gaze darting from Regina’s eyes to her lips and back up again. Her heart thumps louder in her chest, reverberating so loudly in her ears that she wonders if Regina can hear it too.  

****

Regina is the one who leans forward, closing the distance between them while Emma holds her breath.

****

Regina is the one who presses her lips to Emma’s, soft and tentative.

****

Emma is the one who deepens the kiss, one hand reaching up and tangling in dark hair, the other settling on Regina’s shoulder, and her tongue pushing its way into Regina’s mouth.

Time seems to stand still as the kiss goes on and on and on, wonderful and all consuming, and then Regina shifts, maybe trying to get closer, the hand that is still on Emma’s cheeks slipping slightly, and suddenly Emma remembers that she isn’t supposed to _act_ on her feelings, isn’t supposed to do this to Regina, and she reels backwards, panting, while Regina watches her with wide, confused, eyes.

****

“I’m sorry,” Emma says, her voice cracking, as she watches something like devastation flicker across Regina’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, Alice and I are going to try and add in all of the Lego art that she's been posting on tumblr into the fic here as their own individual chapters - so each weeks worth of art will get it's own chapter. So if the fic chapter count suddenly jumps at some point this week, that's what's going!!
> 
> And if you haven't checked out the brilliant accompanying Lego art yet, you really should!! For now (until we have it added in here), you can still find it all [HERE](https://lego-femslash.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Night-That-Never-Happened)  
> 


	12. Chapter Six [ART]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelena is either a very bad employee, or a very good one.

 

\------------------

 

 

\--------------------

 


	13. Chapter Seven

**_(REGINA)_ **

****

_ Regina pulls back first, shock and awed, and a little disbelieving, her fingers reaching up and brushing against her lips - lips that just moments ago were pressed against Emma's. _

****

_ Emma.  _

****

_ True Love. _

****

_ Emma is her True Love.  _

****

_ It is a surreal thought, one that has her heart thumping loudly in her chest, loud enough to reverberate in her ears. _

****

_ It takes her a second to realize that the noise she’s hearing isn't just the sound of her heart thudding in her ears, it's the town clapping. Of course they are clapping. They are all ridiculous like that. Ridiculous romantic saps. Idiots, truly. She would tell them to knock it off if she was at all capable of looking away from Emma, which she is not.  _

****

_ Emma looks just as overwhelmed as Regina feels, eyes wide, hands shaking. “I… I'm sorry,” she whispers, the words barely more than a whisper, and then she takes a stumbling step backwards, then another. _

****

_ “Emma-” Regina tries to stop her, hand reaching out towards her, but it is pointless, Emma is already gone, vanished into thin air in a puff of white smoke. _

****

_ The only thing that is left behind is the dagger Emma had been clutching in her hand, it falls to the ground with a thud, and Regina scoops it up and turns it over and over and over again in her hands, still a little stunned. _

****

_ There's no name on it anymore.  _

****

_ They've broken the Dark One curse.  _

****

xxxxxx

****

One second they are kissing, and the next second Regina's heart is sinking at the words _I'm sorry_ and the panicked look in Emma's eyes. Sorry is the same thing that Emma had said on The Night and Regina understands it even less now than she had then - then she could tell herself that the apology was about Dark One things, about Emma nearly sacrificing herself despite how much pain that would have caused (even now, Regina’s heart skips a beat at the thought of it). Regina can think of no good explanation for _sorry_ tonight though, none that doesn't end with her devastated.  “Why?” the word slips out, unintentionally.

****

“Why  _ what _ ?” Emma frowns, the panic in her eyes replaced with a flicker of confusion.

****

Regina swallows thickly, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. “Why are you  _ sorry _ ?” Maybe an explanation is too much to ask for. But they've avoided and avoided and avoided talking about The Night and she just  _ needs _ to know this one thing, needs to understand, otherwise she's not sure she’ll survive this aching in her chest. 

****

“You really don't know why?” Emma stares at Regina with the oddest of expressions, something caught between bafflement and pain.

****

“Please tell me,” Regina says, even if she's a little afraid of the answer now, afraid of what that look in Emma's eyes might mean.

****

“I know how much you hate fate.” Emma says like that's an explanation and not just a statement, her shoulders slumping, like she's wary.

****

Regina holds her breath and waits and waits and waits.

****

Emma finally fills the silence with stumbling words, a hand raking through her long hair. “I remember you once said you wanted to beat fate. And I wanted to help you with that, I wanted  _ beating fate _ to be possible for you. I wanted you to get to have choices that are your  _ own _ , instead of ones that fate just dictates, takes away, over and over and over again.” 

****

Emma takes a shaky breath, rakes a hand through her hair once more. “I don’t want to be just another choice that was stolen from you. I don't want to be _another_ person you’re forced to be with because of some bullshit destiny that's completely out of your control. You don't deserve that. You’re so… just so fucking great, you know, and you've worked so hard for happiness, and you deserve it, you deserve _everything_. And then, here I am, kissing you in a car like an idiot and breaking every promise I made to myself about how I _wasn't_ going to do this to you. So, I'm just really sorry about everything, okay?”

****

Regina blinks slowly, staring at wide green eyes that are filled with something far too close to pain. There's so much in this rambling speech to unpack and she's not even sure where to start. In an odd sort of way, it's almost sweet, really, even if Emma's gotten it all so very wrong. Except, well, Regina remembers suddenly  _ this is what I was born for _ delivered with such resignation and maybe it's not actually so sweet at all.

****

Something like understanding washes over her, settling heavy like a stone in the pit of her stomach. “Is that how you see it? Like fate is trying to force you to be with me against your will?” it's sharper than she intends, begetting the hurt she feels at the thought that Emma might actually not want her at all, that maybe she's misinterpreted weeks, months - years, really - of looks and shared moments. She wonders if this is her punishment for all of the awful things she did as the Evil Queen - a True Love who doesn't want to love her.

****

Emma's eyes widen though, surprised and then apologetic, as she rushes out, “No, no, no,” shaking her head back and forth and back and forth. She stops, bites her lip, and eyes Regina so earnestly. “Regina, you… I… I mean, you're  _ you _ . How could I not want... especially when I already loved you  _ before _ .” She flushes at that admission, the red tinge of her cheeks obvious even in this dark car and she ducks her head, somehow embarrassed by that.

****

Emma hadn't run, hadn't avoided and avoided, because she  _ didn't  _ love Regina but because she  _ did.  _

****

“How could you think I don't feel the same way?” Regina murmurs, frowning. The understanding that comes this time is different: it's Emma on the back deck of the manor certain she is a burden, it's Emma growing up alone and certain no one could ever love her for simply being  _ her _ . Regina can't help but reach out, fingers brushing against Emma's cheek, and then tucking loose curls behind her ear, waiting for her to look back up.

****

When Emma does look up, it’s with green eyes that are somehow sheepish and desperately hopeful all at once. She shrugs her shoulders like she doesn't know what to say and Regina has the overwhelming urge to just kiss her again.

****

“I already loved you  _ before _ too,” Regina says, with certainty that she hopes Emma hears. “And I frankly don't care if fate had anything to do with that or not. Because I couldn't  _ not _ love you. Not because you're my True Love, or the Saviour, because you're  _ Emma _ , the woman who showed up in this town and challenged me, who fought against me and then for me, who believed in me when no one else but my son did, the woman who somehow made me believe I deserved happiness, and then  _ gave _ it to me.” 

****

“ _ Oh _ .” Emma still looks just a little stunned. “ _ Really _ ?” It's disbelieving and filled with awe in equal measures, like this is all she ever wanted to hear but didn't dare to hope for.

****

Regina doesn’t mean to laugh, it just sort of bubbles out of her, like relief. They've both been avoiding when all they should have been doing was  _ talking _ . Because Emma  _ loves  _ her and she loves Emma too, so very much.

****

Emma starts to scowl at Regina’s laughter but the frown never quite forms, instead she shakes her head and smiles, her eyes shining. “Stop that,” she says, but she’s still smiling, and she leans over and kisses the corner of Regina's mouth.

****

Regina twists her head to press her lips to Emma's before Emma can pull too far away and Emma sighs happily into the kiss.

****

When they part, Emma tilts her head and studies Regina carefully. “I don't understand something.”

****

Regina quirks an eyebrow, “What's that?”

****

“If you were happy about us being True Love, why didn’t you ever bring it up?” Emma wonders.

****

Regina hesitates, not sure exactly how much to say. Not sure how to explain what it had felt like to watch Emma stumble back from her on The Night, what it had been like for Emma to vanish into hiding for four weeks, what it had been like to be uncertain if her feelings would ever truly be reciprocated. She settles for the truth but put simply. “I was waiting for you to be ready. I didn't want to push. I thought you'd bring it up when you felt comfortable talking about it.”

****

“I thought about it,” Emma admits. “The night I brought Henry home from that stakeout. Or when you came to find me on the porch during family dinner.” She shrugs her shoulders. “I was always too afraid.”

****

Regina smiles at her in understanding, reaching over and touching her cheek gently.

****

Emma leans into the contact, smiling too. 

****

There’s nothing but comfortable silence for a moment and then Emma sighs softly. “We should probably go. We've been out here awhile, someone might get suspicious.”

****

Regina had sort of forgotten about where they were but her eyes flicker to the dark daycare then. She nods her agreement when she looks back at Emma.

****

xxxxxx

****

“You know,” Emma says, after they've done up their seat belts and she's pulling away from the curb. “You can't hate this car anymore.”

****

Regina quirks an amused eyebrow over at her. “And why exactly is that?”

****

“Because now it's the place we said  _ I love you _ for the first time,” Emma points out, glancing quickly over at Regina, her eyes twinkling.

****

Regina's heart skips a beat at the  _ I love you _ but she just smirks. “ _ Technically _ all either of us said is that we loved each other before that terrible night where I almost lost you.”

****

Emma barks out laughs, shaking her head in amusement as she makes a right turn. “Well  _ technically  _ I did just say I love you, so there.”

****

It's Regina's turn to laugh. “You're ridiculous.”

****

“Maybe,” Emma grins but then her voice gets softer, her eyes flickering back over to Regina. “But I  _ do  _ love you.”

****

Regina’s heart skips a beat again. “I love you too,” she says softly.

****

Emma draws her eyes away from the road once more, smiling over at Regina with such happiness that it warms Regina’s entire chest.

****

xxxxxx

****

“What are we going to do about Mary Poppins?” Emma asks when they’re back at the manor, the Bug pulled into the driveway and shifted into park.

****

“I’m not sure,” Regina admits, sobering a bit as she remembers that they still have the mysterious nanny to deal with.

****

“I kind of had an idea,” Emma says, tilting her head.

****

Regina quirks a curious eyebrow and waits for her to elaborate. 

****

“Or, well, a thought,” Emma clarifies. “About the soot.” She reaches a hand up, brushing her fingers against the cheek that Regina had wiped soot away from earlier that evening. She smiles a little dopily, presumably at the memory of what followed, before she shakes her head, shaking herself out of her revery. “There was soot at the Author’s mansion that one time too. And didn’t Zelena say that it was a chimney sweep who told her about Mary Poppins’ daycare opening up? Why would a chimney sweep know that?”

****

Regina’s lips purse as she tries to recall who exactly the town chimney sweep is, but she can’t bring forth a face, let alone a name. “You think this chimney sweep is involved in whatever Mary Poppins is plotting?”

****

Emma shrugs, “I don’t know what I think. But that’s somewhere to look, at least.”

****

“I agree,” Regina nods and they lapse into silence. She unsnaps her seatbelt and hesitates, unsure exactly what comes next after declarations of love. She decides to treat this as if it were any other night, even if it’s the furthest thing from that. “Did you want to come in for drink?”

****

Emma smiles at her, and there’s something suddenly almost shy about it. “Yes, please.” 

****

xxxxxx

****

Regina pours drinks that get set down on coasters on the coffee table and go mostly untouched because they are quickly distracted by the kind of kissing that has Regina’s heart thumping erratically in her chest.

****

Emma is grinning dopily, lips swollen and pupils blown, when they  _ finally _ manage to actually part after trying to do just that three times. 

****

Regina imagines she probably looks much the same Emma, and she runs a hand through tousled hair, trying to smooth it out.

****

“Wow,” Emma says, breathless as she straightens on the couch, tucking one leg up under herself, so that she can sit mostly facing Regina.

****

Regina grins smugly, ridiculously pleased with herself for having pulled that kind of reaction from Emma. She definitely agrees - kissing has never felt this way before, like she couldn’t possibly ever get enough of it. 

****

“I can’t believe we could have been doing that all of this time and we weren’t,” Emma sighs dramatically, pouting.  

****

Regina laughs, amused and happy all at once. “You’re ridiculous,” she says in the way that means  _ I love you _ far more than it means anything else.  

****

Emma grins. Her eyes are absolutely shining with happiness, even as she bites her lip, and looks at Regina with some trepidation.

****

“What’s wrong?” Regina pushes gently, reaching out and taking Emma’s hand, lacing their fingers together, and settling their join hands in her lap.

****

Emma shrugs a shoulder. “Nothing. It’s just… what do we do now?”

****

“What do you mean?” Regina’s eyebrow knit together, uncertain.

****

“I just mean. We’ve kind of done this backwards, no?  _ I love yous _ first and all. Or, well, True Love’s Kiss first, I guess. But… you know what I mean, yeah?” Emma’s words are tumbling out in the adorable rambling kind of way they sometimes do when she’s nervous and Regina squeezes her hands to stop her.

****

“We do whatever we want,” Regina reassures. “We don’t have to rush anything. We’re still the same us we were this morning. Still Henry’s mothers. Still family. Still a pretty damn good team.”

****

“I still don’t know about that team one,” Emma jumps in, an echo of earlier this evening, but she’s  suppressing a grin that makes it clear she’s only teasing. “If we don’t solve this stupid nanny mystery, we might have to revoke that.”

****

Regina laughs, shaking her head, “We’re going to solve it.” They’re both too stubborn not to.

****

“If you say so,” Emma shrugs. 

****

Regina shakes her head again. “My point was,” she says, bringing the conversation back to the where she was headed before Emma interrupted, “Nothing really needs to change if we don’t want it to.” 

****

“Okay,” Emma nods slowly, tilting her head, seeming relaxed now. “You are going to let me take you on a date though, yeah?”

****

Regina can’t help the way her heart races at that, and she’s pretty sure she’s suddenly blushing. “Yes, I would like that very much.”

****

“Good,” Emma grins, and her eyes are shining with happiness again. 

****

xxxxxx    

****

Emma comes rushing into Regina’s office like she’s on fire early the next afternoon. She doesn’t greet Regina in any way, just slams down two pieces of paper onto her desk. “Look at this!”

****

“Hello to you too,” Regina says with a smirk.

****

Emma rolls her eyes at Regina, a smile she can’t seem to suppress tugging at the corners of her mouth. But she insists, “ _ Look _ .”

****

Regina draws her eyes to the two pieces of paper in front of her. One is a photo of a man who looks vaguely familiar coming out of Granny’s, someone she might have seen in passing a time or two but nothing more. The other is a printout of a newspaper ad for chimney sweeping services. The ad includes a picture of a man, leaning against a broom, a  man who looks shockingly similar to the one in the picture taken here in Storybrooke. Regina’s eyes flicker to the top of the newspaper ad - it’s from the London Times, and it’s dated 1921. 

****

“What the  _ hell  _ is going on?” Regina frowns, looking back up to meet Emma’s eyes.

****

“I did a background check on Mary Poppins before and didn’t find anything but when I did one on this guy,” Emma taps the picture, “ _ Bert, _ I hit the jackpot. 1921, Regina! That dude hasn’t aged a day since this photo from 1921! And if he was in London in 1921, it means he didn’t come here from the Enchanted Forest, so the lack of aging isn’t curse related. And get this… do you know what his last name was in London in 1921?” she pauses for a beat, but not long enough for Regina to actually guess before she answers her own question, “ _ Poppins _ . They’re related!”

****

Regina leans back in her chair and let’s Emma’s rambling explanation really sink in, tries to sort out what exactly it all might mean.

****

“What’s their game, Regina?” Emma wonders. “What are they doing?”

****

Regina doesn’t have an answer to that. Her lips purse as she runs through all of the spells involving children she’s uncovered but still none of them seem quite right.

****

“What if-” Emma starts but is cut off by a puff of green smoke.

****

Zelena is standing in the middle of the room, Robyn in her arms. “We have a problem,” she says.

****

Regina’s heart rate increases instantly, a surge of adrenaline rushing through her, as she bounces up out of her chair and crosses the room to examine her niece. Robyn looks completely fine though and she quirks a curious eyebrow at her sister.

****

“Robyn teleported herself to me,” Zelena explains.

****

“Really?” Regina’s eyes widen. “I didn’t know her magic was strong enough to do that.”

****

Zelena takes a second to beam, proud of her daughter, but then she sobers. “I took her back to the daycare but there is no one there.”  

****

Emma is frowning when Regina turns to share a worried look with her, but neither of them get a chance to voice their concerns about a daycare full of missing children, because, yet another person is barging unannounced into her office - or, well,  _ persons _ .

****

It’s Sheriff Chad with Dumbo trailing behind him. “We’ve, err… got a problem,” Chad says, looking somehow both worried and sheepish. 

****

Regina narrows her eyes in his direction, demanding a better explanation with nothing but a look.

****

Chad takes a step to the right, so that Dumbo is no longer standing behind him. “Tell them, D.”

****

Dumbo shudders as three additional pairs of eyes are suddenly on him.

****

“Dee!” Robyn claps her hands at the sight of him, apparently thrilled to see the daycare employee.

****

Dumbo smiles weakly at the baby.

****

The reaction inspires a glare from Zelena, who tightens her grip on Robyn. “If you hurt my daughter, I’m going to kill you.”

****

“ _ Zelena _ ,” Regina warns, because threats aren’t going to inspire this man to speak. Although, she really can’t help the way she too is glaring at him.

****

“I didn’t,” Dumbo gulps, suddenly pale. “I mean… I didn’t think…I didn’t  _ know _ .” he sounds truly distressed. 

****

“You didn’t know,  _ what _ ?” Emma is the one to prod, it’s somehow gentle, encouraging, even though Regina can tell from the set of her jaw and the way her hands are balled into fists that Emma is angry. Emma is just good at this, at getting people to talk.

****

Dumbo gulps again and he pulls the feather from his pocket, twirling it in his hands. “I just wanted to fly. She said she could help me fly. She didn’t say it would hurt those kids. I didn’t know, honest. I wouldn’t hurt kids. I wouldn’t.”

****

Regina’s eyes harden, her fingers twitching, her palm spreading open to form a fireball, and only Emma’s hand suddenly on her forearm keeps her from losing all control and incinerating this man right here, right now.

****

Emma reaches out and takes the feather from Dumbo. “ _ This _ was supposed to make you fly? How?”

****

Dumbo shakes his head, shrugging, “I don’t know.”

****

“It’s their belief,” Zelena says with a kind of obvious understanding, drawing everyone’s eyes to her. “Children’s belief can be wielded like magic, if it’s channeled into something. That feather, for instance.”

****

“She doesn’t have any magic of her own, she’s manufacturing it,” Regina says slowly, almost to herself, as she begins to understand what is going on. The reason her research hasn’t yielded anything is because she’s been looking for spells that could be cast by magic users. But this is something different entirely. It must be a potion - she suddenly recalls Dumbo saying that the children were always quiet after snack time. Emma wasn’t so far off on her speculation that the nanny was drugging them, after all. 

****

“But what about Robyn?” Emma wonders. “Why didn’t Mary Poppins want her in the daycare?”

****

“Because Robyn’s magic protects her, keeps her belief from being stolen,” Zelena says, once again tightening her grip on the baby, as she glares back over at Dumbo, “which is lucky for you,  _ ears _ , because otherwise you’d already be dead.”

****

Dumbo cowers.  

“Okay, okay” Emma says, but it seems less like an admonishment of Zelena’s continued threats, and more like she’s still trying to wrap her head around the whole thing. “But where are the other kids now? You said there was no one at the daycare, Zelena?”  

****

“She took them somewhere,” Dumbo speaks, his shoulders slumped. “Bert came storming in in a panic, and then they went into the back room and yelled at each other a lot, and I don’t think I was supposed to hear but I did. They said…” he scrunches up his face as if trying to remember exactly what was said, and when he speaks again, it’s in the imitation of someone’s voice, “ _ That meddling private detective is getting too close, we need to hurry this whole process up and get out of town _ .” 

****

His inflection changes, imitating someone else now, “ _ Well if you had just gotten your hands on the Truest Believer like you said you would be able to by nannying those first two brats, we would have already been out of town, instead of here running this stupid daycare _ .” 

****

There’s a flicker of abject fear that clutches at Regina’s heart at hearing that Henry had been a target, even if Mary Poppins had never gotten near him - whether that was because of Regina’s refusal of her at that grocery store, or because of something Nick and Ava had managed to do, Regina isn’t sure. 

****

Dumbo is apparently done with his imitations of Mary Poppins and Bert now, because he continues in his own voice, “And then they said we were going on a field trip with all of the kids, but I knew something was wrong, so I slipped away to get Chad.”

****

Regina doesn’t know how Dumbo couldn’t have known something was wrong all along. How it could have just occurred to him today that Mary Poppins was up to something terrible. The warning signs were all there. She wants to take him by the shoulders and shake him, demand to know how he could be such an idiot. But they don’t have time for that. They need to find these children,  _ now _ . Before any permanent damage is done. She worries about Nick and Ava, especially, who have been affected the longest.  

****

“ _ You _ ,” Regina points to Chad, “Help Zelena rally the town. Everyone needs to start searching. And don’t let Dumbo out of your sight, we’ll deal with him later.”

****

Dumbo gulps but he looks nothing but remorseful and does not protest that declaration.

****

Chad nods solemnly.

****

“And where are you going?” Zelena wonders.

****

“Emma and I will start looking,” Regina answers.

****

“I think I know where,” Emma says.     

xxxxxx

****

Regina teleports them to just outside of the Author’s mansion, wanting to keep the element of surprise if this really is where Mary Poppins and Bert have taken the children.

****

Emma looks in through a window and then motions for Regina to come closer. Regina follows Emma’s lead and looks in through the window and, sure enough, inside the children are seated calmly in a circle. Mary Poppins is pacing in the centre of the circle, tapping the umbrella in her hands, while Bert hovers over a pot of some kind on the table nearby, stirring whatever it is it contains.  

****

“How are we gonna play this?” Emma whispers. “They don’t have magic, so we just storm in and use ours?”

****

Regina’s lips purse. She shakes her head. “They  _ do  _ have magic. The children’s belief, it’s in the umbrella.”  _ Of course it is in the stupid umbrella. _ How could Regina have not realized earlier? Why else would that awful nanny always have it with her? “And if they use it up to defend themselves against us, we won’t be able to give it back to the children. The damage will be completely irreversible.”

****

Emma’s nose scrunches up in thought. “So, we need to stop them before they realize that’s what we’re doing?”

****

“Yes,” Regina nods carefully.

****

“If I can get my hands on that umbrella, do you know how to give the belief back to those kids?” Emma wonders.

****

Regina contemplates the options a minute. “I think so. It should be a relatively simple reversal spell. I just wish there was someway I could confirm that.”

****

Emma pulls Dumbo’s feather out of her pocket, twirling it in her hand and holding it out to Regina. “Try with this?”

****

Regina takes it from Emma, focusing her energy on it, but nothing happens. She frowns. “There isn’t any magic in this.”

****

“Not even a little bit?” Emma frowns too.

****

Regina shakes her head. “It’s just a normal feather.”

****

“Wow. They were really screwing that dumb man over, huh? Making him keep the law off their backs without actually even giving him what they said they would. They were probably going to make him take the fall too,” Emma tsks.

****

Regina sighs. “It sure seems so. And now there’s no way to know for sure if the reversal spell is going to work.”

****

“Okay, that’s okay,” Emms says, and she somehow manages to sound completely certain. “It’s  _ you _ , of course it’s going to work.”

****

Regina swallows thickly, staring directly into Emma’s eyes, trying to let Emma’s faith in her bolster her. “But how are we going to get the umbrella?” 

****

“I have a couple of ideas,” Emma shrugs. “Can we wait for backup or not?”

****

Regina peers back in the window and tries to ascertain how close the potion is to being done. “They must not have had enough potion ready to take so much belief all at once. But if they get that done, we’re going to be in big trouble.”

****

“So… no waiting?” Emma asks.

****

“No, I think not,” Regina confirms.

****

“Okay, then idea number two it is.” Emma explains the idea quickly and Regina nods her agreement.

****

xxxxxx 

****

It’s a very simple plan. A very Emma Swan plan.

****

Emma just strolls right in through the front door and marches into the room where Bert and Mary Poppins have the children. Regina watches through the window and tries not to second guess agreeing to this.

Regina notices that Mary Poppins  _ isn’t  _ smiling now, that phony cheery smile she usually has nowhere in sight - she might have laughed about that if she wasn't so worried.

****

She can’t hear what Emma is saying, but whatever it is, it’s certainly angering Mary Poppins, who is taking purposeful steps towards Emma, moving through the circle of children and closer to the entrance of the room. Regina holds her breath, waiting for the signal, as Mary Poppins steps further away from the children and even closer to Emma.

****

And then there it is, a flash of Emma’s hand, and Regina is instantly teleporting into the room, drawing Mary Poppins attention to her, allowing Emma to reach her foot out and kick Mary Poppins’ legs out from under her.

****

Mary Poppins lands with a thud on her back on the ground, and Emma is ripping the umbrella out of her hands before she can do anything about it.

****

Emma grins, triumphant, looking over at Regina but Regina’s eyes widen in alarm. “Behind you!” 

****

Bert is charging at Emma and Regina is preparing a fireball to throw at him, but it’s unnecessary, because Emma just turns around and decks him right in the nose, hard enough that he’s joining Mary Poppins on the ground.   

****

Mary Poppins is absolutely livid as she pushes herself up into a seated position, hissing at him, “You idiot! You let her punch you in the face  _ again _ ?” 

****

“Again?” Regina looks at him more carefully and suddenly remembers a man at Granny’s who had grabbed her arm, remembers Dark One Emma’s subsequent outburst and her resulting expulsion from the establishment, remembers everything that had followed.  _ That  _ makes her want to throw a fireball at him almost more than any of the other terrible things he’s down in  _ her _ town.

****

“Hmm,” Emma says curiously, tilting her head, seeming to come to the same conclusion as Regina about when exactly the previous face punching occurred. She shrugs her shoulders and steps over him to move closer to Regina, handing her the umbrella.

****

Bert makes a move like he’s going to stand but Regina forms a threatening fireball and he slumps back down. Without the umbrella, Bert and Mary Poppins really don't stand a chance against Regina and Emma, and they both seem to know it.

****

“This is all your fault!” Mary Poppins growls at Bert.

****

“My fault?” Bert protests. “How is this  _ my  _ fault? If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s  _ theirs _ ,” he motions towards them. “No one else in any other town had even a single clue what we were doing until we were long gone.”

****

Regina cringes at the confirmation that this isn’t the first group of children that they’ve done this to.

****

“ _ Really _ ?” Emma says, eyeing him skeptically, her tone conveying just how idiotic she thinks he is. “It’s  _ our _ fault we’re observant? And a good team?”

****

Bert scowls and Mary Poppins smacks him angrily, a convenient target for her frustrations.

****

Regina ignored them, glancing over at the group of children, all still sitting calmly in the circle they were clearly placed in. They need her to get this right and she's terrified that she won't.

****

Emma’s hand moves to Regina's forearm, squeezing gently, like she knows what Regina is thinking. “You've got this,” she reassures.

****

Regina nods, once again letting Emma’s faith in her bolster her. She focuses on the umbrella, preparing to perform the necessary magic.

****

Mary Poppins seems to understand what Regina is about to do because she makes a lunge for the group of children - to do what exactly, Regina isn't sure, because she doesn't even make it into a full standing position before Emma's magic is shooting out towards her, wrapping around her and holding her in place.

****

Mary Poppins screams, struggling futilely against Emma's magic. “Do something!” she snaps at Bert but the man looks warily at Emma and seems to decide to not even bother trying.

****

After a quick shared look with Emma, Regina turns her attention back to the umbrella, waving her hand and carefully extracting the belief. It comes out in wispy gold tendrils that mostly make their way over to the circle of children, although some of it goes flying out the window - hopefully on its way safely back to Nick and Ava. 

****

When the last bit has been removed, the umbrella just an umbrella once more, Mary Poppins and Bert turn to dust.

****

“Oh.” Emma’s mouth hangs open in surprise, staring at the piles of dust. She looks over at Regina. “Is that normal?”

****

“I think,” Regina says, “the belief was what was keeping them from ageing. Without it… “ she shrugs and motions to the piles of dust.

****

“Yikes,” Emma grimaces.

****

Whatever else she might have been about to say though gets lost by a group of suddenly restless children.

****

“I want my mommy,” a boy of about three or four says, his lower lip trembling.

****

“Me too,” a girl around the same age, with dark hair and dark eyes, adds.

****

And just like that all the other children are agreeing, circling Emma and Regina and talking loudly over each other. Regina scoops up the youngest, a little boy who is maybe a few months older than Robyn, settling him on her hip. He beams a slobbery smile at her, apparently unaffected by what has just transpired.

****

“It's okay,” Regina reassures the group. “We’re going to take you all home now.”

Emma lifts another one of the youngest children, settling her on her hip, while two other children cling to her legs. “Do you guys want to go for a ride?”

****

“What kind of ride?” One of the boys asks curiously.

****

“The kind where you disappear from here and then appear anywhere else you want,” Emma explains in a voice that makes this sound impossibly exciting.

****

“To the ice cream store?” Someone asks hopefully.

****

“Ice cream!” Three or four more of them cheer in reply. 

****

Emma laughs. “Sure,” she says, which is met with more cheers, everyone seeming to forget that they were upset just moments ago.

****

Regina quirks an eyebrow at her. “I thought we were taking them to their p-a-r-e-n-t-s,” she spells the last word so as to no re-upset the now happy group. 

****

Emma shrugs. “They can pick them up there,” she says to Regina, to the children she says, “Who wants ice cream?”

****

Little hands go flying up as a flood of, “Me, me, me,” fills the room.

****

Regina watches Emma, who is standing there grinning, holding a little girl, surrounded by a horde of now happy children, and her heart maybe does a flip. Emma looks over at Regina then, catching her eyes and smiling wider, and Regina's heart flips all over again.

****

“Alright,” Regina says, remembering where they are and what they're supposed to be doing. “Everyone needs to hold hands really tight and we’ll go get ice cream.”

****

xxxxxx

****

After the children have been fed their promised ice cream and returned to their parents, Regina and Emma find themselves at Granny's for an impromptu celebration. Celebrations almost seem  like a requirement following the defeat of a villain now - not that this particular villain has been on anyone else's radar before today, but the whole town does seem rather willing to celebrate the victory regardless.

****

Regina is standing with Emma near the bar, watching Henry talk animatedly with Nick and Ava in one of the booths - Regina had breathed a sigh of relief earlier when it became clear that the Zimmerman twins were unscathed, their belief completely returned. There's a break in the conversation and Henry looks over at them, he grins slowly when he notices that they're holding hands. He shoots them a thumbs up and Emma laughs.

****

“Don't tell me you guys finally sorted out your shit?” Zelena says, startling Regina. 

****

When Regina looks over at her sister, she realizes that she's looking down with an amused smirk at Emma and Regina’s joined hands.

****

Regina squeezes Emma's hand tightly, and tries a little unsuccessfully to stop the blush from creeping up her neck. “Yes,” is all she says.

****

Snow, who has appeared beside Zelena literally squeals.

****

“Can you guys just like… not bother us about it?” Emma asks. “It’s kind of a new thing.”

****

Snow looks devastated about being asked to leave it, but she’s been trying harder since her slip up at family dinner, and she doesn’t say a word. 

****

“Please,” Zelena scoffs though. “There's nothing new about this. You've both been pining for  _ months _ . Years, probably, actually.”

****

Regina scowls but that only makes Zelena smirk wider. She seems to take pity on Regina though because she changes the topic. “So, the nanny from hell and her chimney sweeping sidekick are dust, but what happened to ears?”

****

“Chad and Ryan are going to keep an eye on him for now,” Regina says.

****

“Chad the inept sheriff and Ryan the man who approved the most annoying choir of all time?” Zelena says, sceptically.

****

“ _ Hey _ ,” Snow protests at the insult about her choir.

****

Regina ignores that though and instead addresses the heart of a Zelena's question. “Dumbo was rather apologetic.” The apology does not make up for the fact that children had nearly gotten hurt, but it’s a start, at least, and who is she to deny anyone who truly wants to make amends a second chance. “Chad and Ryan were insistent that Mary Poppins and Bert took advantage of Dumbo’s loneliness and his desire to fly to make him a pawn in their plot. And, after talking with Dumbo, I can't say I disagree with that assessment.”

****

They’d learned that Dumbo, an orphan, hadn't had anyone before Mary Poppins had encouraged him to befriend the future sheriff and his husband. Emma had gotten a look in her eye when he'd said that that had made Regina want to wrap her up in a hug and not let go until she remembered that she isn't alone anymore, isn't going to be alone ever again.

****

Now Emma says, “He wants to put the effort in, so he gets a second chance, just like the rest of us.”

****

Regina squeezes her hand tightly.

****

“Of course he does,” Snow reassures.

****

xxxxxx

****

The party at Granny’s goes on well past dinner time, everyone exuberant, happy for any excuse to get together like this.

****

Regina and Emma manage to find a moment alone, slipping away to the hallway that connects the diner to the inn rooms. Regina presses Emma against the wall and kisses her breathless.

****

“We did it,” Emma says after they've parted and they're just standing there staring at each other with tousled hair, and shining eyes.

****

Regina isn't sure if Emma means solve the Mary Poppins mystery and save the day, or if she means something else entirely, something more like figure out this thing between them. Either way, Regina smiles, slow and soft and fond. “We did,” she agrees, leaning in to kiss Emma once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, just like that, all we've got left is an epilogue! (Plus Chapter 7 ART and Epilogue ART!!!) Hope you enjoyed!


	14. Chapter Seven [ART]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A selection of scenes from chapter seven, now in brick form.

 

\------------------

 

 

\-----------------

 

 

\-------------------

 


	15. Epilogue

**_(EMMA)_ **

****

**_2 weeks later_ **

****

Emma is in her office when she hears the main door to the detective agency open and close. 

****

Zelena isn't here to greet whoever it is that has come in - without a daycare to send Robyn to, Zelena has temporarily gone back to stay at home mother, and, Emma must admit, she sort of misses having her around. 

****

Emma stands and steps out of her office into the reception area, where she is surprised to find Sheriff Chad.

****

He smiles at her, looking sort of sheepish as he rubs the back of his neck. “Hey.”

****

“Hi,” Emma answers slowly. “Can I help you?”

****

“Could we, umm, talk?” Chad asks, shoving his hands in his pockets.

****

“Sure,” Emma agrees, motioning for him to follow her into her office.

****

Despite the fact that he is the one who has come here to see her, Chad doesn't seem especially eager to talk once they are seated across from each other.

****

“How is Dumbo doing?” Emma asks. She's genuinely curious, even if the question feels more like small talk to fill the silence than anything. 

****

“He's actually, uh, just going by D now. Dumbo was sort of… a mean nickname he had since he was a kid.” Chad drums his hands against his knees. “But he's doing as okay as he can be. He still feels awful about what happened, you know? I do too. I should have believed you. Everytime I think about how something awful could have happened because I didn’t…” he shakes his head, not quite finishing the thought. “I’m just really sorry. Actually, that's sort of why I'm here.”

****

Emma eyebrows tick upwards, curious, but waiting for an explanation.

****

“I was sort of hoping you would maybe want to be Sheriff again?” Chad says and it sounds like a question more than anything.

****

It catches Emma off guard and she blinks slowly, staring at him. “I'm not going to steal your job.”

****

“It's not stealing if I offer,” Chad shrugs.

****

Emma leans back in her chair, still not sure what she thinks. “And what would  _ you _ do if I was Sheriff?”

****

“I was sort of hoping I could stay on as a deputy? I could learn from you that way. Maybe I'd be ready to be a  _ good _ Sheriff someday,” Chad explains, looking hopeful now.

****

“Hmm,” Emma bites her lip. “I think I need to think about it some first.”

****

Chad bobs his head up and down rapidly. “Of course, take your time.”

****

xxxxxx

****

Not long after Chad leaves, Emma heads for town hall, carrying a fruit basket with her. She walks past Regina's secretary, who barely bats an eyelash at her, and into Regina's office.

****

Regina looks up from where she's been staring at the computer, glasses perched adorably on her nose. She takes the glasses off and sets them aside. “Another one?” she quirks an eyebrow at the fruit basket, which is now the fifth she's received, the first four dropped off by a delivery service - one every day this week.

****

Emma grins. “I did promise you sixteen if you solved that water pressure problem. And, uhh, you definitely fixed it.” She unintentionally flushes as she recalls the shower they'd shared this morning.

****

Regina smirks, looking nothing but coy, clearly knowing  _ exactly  _ what Emma is thinking about. Her tongue darts out to lick her lips in a way that is definitely just about messing with Emma. She quirks an eyebrow, “In that case, you're missing a few.”

****

Emma swallows thickly but then she just shrugs. “I didn't think you could eat sixteen fruit baskets worth of fruit in one go.”

****

Regina laughs, her eyes absolutely shining with amusement. “But you thought I could eat five?”

****

Emma shrugs again, this time more sheepish, as she grumbles. “Oh, shut up.”

****

Regina smiles softly at her then, her expression filled with fondness, apparently done teasing. “It's very sweet of you. Thank you.”

****

Emma can't stop the smile from spreading across her face. “Yeah?” she asks hopeful.

****

“Yes,” Regina confirms, that fondness spilling out once more. She stands, crossing the space between them, taking the fruit basket from Emma and setting it on the floor, and then leaning closer, her hand threading through Emma's hair as she kisses her.

****

Emma sighs happily when they part. “I love you,” she says, smiling dopily, the novelty of  _ this _ , of them  _ together  _ in this way, not even close to wearing off. A part of her wonders if it ever will.

****

Regina tucks some of Emma's hair behind her ear, the gesture filled with tenderness. “I love you too.”

****

They just stare at each other for a beat and then Regina tilts her head curiously. “Did you just come her to bring this fruit basket?”

****

“Kind of?” Emma admits, not feeling at all sheepish about that. She’s not going to feel sheepish about wanting to see Regina. She moves over to the sofa and drops herself down.

****

Regina laughs, seeming pleased by that admission. She lowers herself down on the sofa beside Emma. “Slow day at the office?”

****

“Sort of. Chad stopped by,” Emma says, biting her lip.

****

Regina quirks an eyebrow curiously. “What did the Sheriff want?”

****

“For  _ me _ to be Sheriff again,” Emma says slowly. She's still not quite sure what she feels about the request and she watches Regina carefully for her reaction.

****

Regina seems genuinely surprised and she tilts her head, studying Emma just as carefully as Emma is studying her. “Is that something you want?” her tone gives away nothing about what her own feelings on the matter might be.

****

“I don't know.” Emma sighs. “I do kind of miss it sometimes. And Chad could  _ obviously _ use the help.” She runs a hand through her hair. “But having the detective agency has been…really nice. It just. It made me feel like  _ me _ again, you know?” And she knows that that isn't just because of the detective agency, it's because of Henry and Regina, and because of time, but those things all sort of seemed bundled up together, and it’s a little scary to think about giving up the detective agency.

****

Regina reaches out and takes Emma's hand, lacing their fingers together. “Would you stop feeling like yourself if you were Sheriff again?” It’s a genuine question. 

****

Emma seriously considers that and she finds herself shaking her head. “No. I don't think so.” Sheriff was a job title she'd always been kind of proud of when it was hers, before  _ everything _ .

****

Regina squeezes her hand. “Do you  _ want  _ to be Sheriff?”

****

Here though Emma shrugs, still undecided. “Wouldn't Henry be disappointed if I just closed the detective agency? He was so excited about it.”

****

Regina squeezes her hand once more and gives her an understanding smile. “Emma, Henry was excited because he wanted to help you move forward from what happened. He just wanted to see you happy again. That’s all any of us wanted.”

****

“Oh,” Emma breathes out, biting her lip.

****

“That’s all any of us want now too. Whether that means you want to be Sheriff again. Or you want to continue running the detective agency. Or you want to quit everything and, I don’t know, do something else entirely,” Regina says with a kind of firmness that doesn’t leave any room for debate about the sincerity of her words.

****

“But what about Zelena?” Emma frowns, still undecided even though she’s starting to feel a little more like she knows what she wants. “If I go back to being Sheriff, she’ll be out of a job.”

****

“I wouldn’t worry about Zelena.” A flicker of something caught somewhere between amusement and bewilderment crosses Regina’s face. “She was in here today asking about business licenses and taking over the daycare.”

****

“Wait.  _ What _ ?” Emma can’t help the way her face contorts in dismay.

****

Regina laughs. “That was my initial reaction.”

****

“Zelena  _ really _ wants to take care of a bunch of children?” Emma really still can’t wrap her head around that.

****

“She said, and this is a direct quote,  _ I could never be worse than the last person who opened a daycare _ ,” Regina says with a straight face. 

****

It’s Emma’s turn to laugh, shaking her head. “Well she isn’t  _ wrong _ .”

****

Regina shakes her head too. “I think she intends to hire someone to do the actual taking care of children part. I think she mostly just likes the idea of herself as a business owner.”

****

“Ahh,” Emma hums in understanding. “Now that makes more sense.”

****

Regina rolls her eyes, but it’s clearly not at Emma, it’s at the absurdity of her sister. “So,” she says after a beat, “You don’t have to worry about Zelena, and you don’t have to worry about Henry, and, just so we’re clear, you don’t have to worry about Chad or the town either. What do  _ you  _ want?” 

****

“I think…” Emma hesitates but Regina’s squeezes her hand and suddenly she feels certain. “I wasn’t ready to be Sheriff again before. I needed time to figure everything out after what happened. And the detective agency gave me that. But I don’t need any more time. And going back to the sheriff’s department… it just kind of feels right. I really liked being Sheriff before, you know?”

****

“You were a great Sheriff,” Regina says fondly.

****

“Even if I didn’t fill out paperwork on time?” Emma asks, barely suppressing a grin.

****

Regina quirks a suspicious eyebrow at her. “If you’re trying to get me to agree to that so that you can use it as an excuse not to do any paperwork in the future, sorry, I’m not biting.”

****

Emma laughs, eyes twinkling. After a minute she sobers though. “What if I change my mind?” she asks quietly. 

****

“Then we open the business back up,” Regina says without hesitation, like it’s no big deal.

****

For some reason, Emma’s heart skips a beat. “ _ We _ ?” 

****

Regina smiles, softly, eyes filled with understanding. She lifts Emma’s hand to her lips and kisses her knuckles. “Yes, darling,  _ we _ .” It sounds like a promise of something else entirely.

****

Emma’s heart swells. “Okay,” she whispers.

****

“Okay,” Regina echoes, lowering their joined hands into her lap and then leaning over and kissing Emma softly. 

****

xxxxxx

****

**_Around 10 years later_ **

****

“I can't believe Mom's just been paying rent on this place all this time,” Henry says, standing in the middle of the reception area of what was once Swan and Cygnets Detective Agency.

****

Emma smiles, eyeing the artwork on the wall, the needlepoint as hideous as she remembers it. Regina has clearly also been paying cleaners because the place is spotless. “You know what, kid. I’m not surprised.” It really is  _ exactly  _ the kind of thing Regina would do for her. After all, she’d once promised that if Emma changed her mind, they’d open this business back up.   

****

Henry shrugs, not disagreeing with that - Regina really would do anything for her family, they all know that. He quirks an eyebrow at Emma though. “I’m twenty three, don’t you think it’s time you stop calling me kid?” 

****

“Nope.” Emma grins at him. “You’ll be my kid forever.”

****

Henry rolls his eyes at her but he doesn’t actually seem bothered.

****

“Are you sure about this, Henry?” Emma asks carefully. 

****

She’d been surprised when he’d come back from college and announced that what he wanted to do was re-open the detective agency, either alone, or with Emma if she was interested. Emma hadn’t really hesitated - Chad’s been ready to take back over as Sheriff for quite some time now, and she’s starting to feel too old to chase after young hooligans anyway - it’s definitely the right time for a career change.  

****

Henry takes another sweeping look around the room that will soon be  _ their  _ office, before his eyes are back on Emma. “Yeah, Ma, I am sure.”

****

“I always thought you wanted to be writer, you know?” Emma says, still not completely ready to let it go, wanting to be sure he isn’t somehow just doing this for her.

****

Henry smiles at her. “I could still write. A mystery novel, maybe? But, I don’t know. I think a part of me always sort of had this idea in the back of my mind that I would open back up the family business. I think I could be good at investigating with some practice.”

****

Emma smiles back at him, her heart warming at  _ family business _ . “Of course you’re going to be good at it. All those operations you ran as a child were good training.”

****

Henry laughs and the door swings open then, Regina and their thirteen year old daughter coming in. 

****

“Olive R. and Company!” Emma calls out loudly, grinning while all three of her family members groan.

****

“ _ Ma _ ,” Olive protests with an eye roll that makes her look exactly like Regina, despite the red hair that gets her mistaken for Zelena’s daughter more often than not. “That joke wasn’t even funny the first time you used it. So, it definitely isn’t funny now, the seven hundredth time.” Olive hadn’t been very impressed when Henry had showed her the Disney interpretation of her life - a cartoon where she is depicted as a male kitten. 

****

“And I’m not company, I’m your wife,” Regina adds with a quirked eyebrow.  

****

“You guys are no fun,” Emma pouts.

****

“It’s not our fault you have the worst jokes.” Henry shrugs, his face completely straight.

****

“Mean,” Emma protests.

****

Regina laughs, shaking her head as she moves over to Emma and loops her arm around her waist, kissing her quickly. “You love us.”

****

The kiss appeases Emma, it always does, and she smiles at Regina. “Yeah, I do.”

****

“Good,” Regina says, kissing her quickly again, hand still around her waist. “Because we love you too.”

****

“You guys are so sappy,” Olive groans and Henry laughs.

****

Emma smiles at Regina a moment longer before she turns her attention to their daughter, narrowing her eyes playfully at her. 

****

Sometimes she still can’t believe that Olive has been  _ theirs _ for five years now. Sometimes when she looks at her, she still pictures the scrawny eight year old she’d chased into an alley after she’d been caught stealing bread from the bakery, pictures those scared green eyes looking up at her when she’d realized she was cornered, pictures the way she’d masked that fear, jutting her chin out in defiance. Emma is certain she’d loved her right then and there’d been no doubt she was bringing her home when she’d realized that Olive was living in an abandoned warehouse with some decidedly shady characters. Regina had loved her immediately too. They’d laughed when they’d realized that Olive’s middle name is Regina - named after the character on  _ that _ awful television show - as if she was always meant to be a part of their family.      

****

“How was school?” Emma asks after a beat, relaxing her pretend glare.

****

Olive grins. “Aunt Zelena had to come to school because Robyn turned a kid’s hair green after he made her girlfriend cry.”

****

Emma’s eyebrows tick upwards. “Robyn has a girlfriend?” she asks sceptically. “She’s  _ eleven _ .”

****

Olive shrugs at that. “Yeah, Alice. They’re, like, inseparable.” Emma’s expression doesn’t change but Olive just moves on, “And then Aunt Karen had to come to school because Aunt Zelena got into a huge fight with the principal and turned  _ his _ hair green.”

****

“And what did your Aunt Karen do?” Emma asks. 

****

Sometimes Emma still can’t believe that a feud between Zelena and a parking inspector over a parking space in front of Zelena’s daycare had ended in the two of them happily married. Then, again, Emma’s own feud with a prickly mayor had ended pretty damn well for her, so maybe she shouldn’t be so surprised. 

****

“She made them turn everyones hair back to the right colour and then she just took Aunt Zelena and Robyn home.” Olive shrugs and then, seemingly bored of this conversation, she wanders over to one of the walls with the artwork. Her nose scrunches up as she takes in one of the needlepoint pieces. “Who made this?”

****

“One guess,” Regina laughs.

****

“Was it grandma?” Olive asks, still staring at it horrified.

****

Henry laughs too. “That would be right.”

****

The piece Olive is staring at is the one that says  _ Swan and Cygnets Detective Agency  _ and when she turns back around to face them, she asks, “If it’s cygnet _ s _ does that mean you’re going to let me help too?”

****

“Sure,” Emma smiles at her.

****

Regina looks less impressed. “So long as we’re clear that you aren’t Veronica Mars.”

****

Both Henry and Emma laugh, while Olive’s brow crinkles in complete confusion.

****

“That girl stayed out far too late on school nights,” Henry finishes for Regina.

****

“ _ Exactly _ ,” Regina says, ignoring that Henry is clearly mocking her.

****

There’s a beat and the Henry asks, like it’s a serious question, “Okay, but, does opening this business kind of make  _ me _ Veronica Mars though?”

****

They all just laugh. 

****

“You know,” Emma says, when the laughter has faded. “We actually might need to change the business name.” 

****

Regina eyes her curiously. “To what, darling?”

****

Emma smiles, looking from Henry, to Olive, and then back to Regina. “ _ Swan-Mills  _ and Cygnets Detective Agency.”

****

The smile that spreads across Regina’s face is impossibly soft. “I love it.”

****

“Me too,” Emma agrees, her heart full.  


	16. Epilogue [ART[

 

 

\-----------------------------

 

 

\------------------------

 

 

\-----------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-------------------------

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone.


End file.
